Heart of the North
by SailorStar9
Summary: Non-Senshi universe. "What are you doing here, Amy-ya?" Law muttered. More than ten years earlier, before Flevance's destruction, the young Law meets young Amy by chance. Years later, he finds her on Punk Hazard, working under Caesar Clown. (Starts during Punk Hazard Arc but before the Straw Hats arrive). On hiatus until the Wano Kingdom arc.
1. Prologue: Beginnings

SailorStar9: Well, I was re-watching the Punk Hazard Arc of One Piece for the last two weeks or so and browsing through the Sailor Moon/One Piece crossover section when my plot bunnies gave birth to this fic in my dreams, no less.

Fic summary: During Punk Hazard Arc but before the Straw Hats arrive. "What are you doing here, Amy-ya?" Law muttered, following the navy-haired pharmacist through the lab. More than ten years earlier, before Flevance's destruction, young Law met young Amy by chance. Years later, he finds her on Punk Hazard, working under Caesar Clown.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively . Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Prologue: Beginnings

* * *

 _Close to 17 years before present..._

" _Darling," Law's mother entered the study. "Nikki-san's here."_

" _Ah," Law's father looked up and spotted the younger female doctor at the door. "Nikki, welcome."_

" _I apologize for the interruption, senpai." the divorcee bowed slightly. "Amy-chan, don't be shy." she nudged her daughter from behind her._

" _Hello." the blue-haired girl peered from behind her mother's legs._

" _Law," Law's father looked at his son hunched over the study table. "Can you take Amy to the hospital library? Tou-san has something important to discuss with Amy's mother."_

" _Okay." the nine-year-old Law nodded and slid off the chair._

" _Nikki, are you sure about this?" Law's father's question became muffled when Anderson Nikki shut the door behind them._

" _Follow me." Law instructed, taking the lead._

* * *

 _Once in the library, the two children separated to find the books they wanted._

" _Medicine?" Law looked at the title of the rather thick medical text the girl had pulled out. "Are you sure you understand the contents?"_

" _Hm." Amy nodded. "I've already finished the earlier editions; I've been waiting for this edition to arrive at Notice."_

" _I see." Law mumbled and returned his attention to the surgical text he was poring over earlier._

* * *

 _Hours later..._

" _Amy-chan, it's time..." Nikki opened the library door to retrieve her daughter and smiled when she saw the two children dozing off against each other, Amy using Law's shoulder as a pillow._

" _Aw, so cute." Law's mother gushed quietly. "Oh my," she looked at the completed chess game laid out on one of the wooden tables. "Amy-chan plays chess, Nikki-san?"_

" _Yes." Nikki nodded. "Amy-chan, wake up." she gently shook her daughter awake._

" _Law, wake up." Law's mother rested a hand on her son's shoulder._

" _Is it time, kaa-san?" Amy rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn._

" _What time is it, kaa-sama?" Law gave himself a stretch._

" _The Andersons are leaving." Law's mother replied._

" _Already?" Law echoed. "But I haven't..."_

" _Let's play again when we visit next time, okay?" Amy beamed, giving Law a peck on the cheek and let her mother lead her off._

" _Okay..." Law muttered, blushing slightly, a hand on the cheek Amy had just kissed._

" _Ara, your first crush, Law?" Law's mother teased._

" _Kaa-sama!" Law spluttered, his blush deepening._

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	2. Reunion On Punk Hazard

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 1: Reunion On Punk Hazard

* * *

"Master!" one of Caeser's gate guards voiced over the Den Den Mushi.

"Not now." Caesar replied, focused on his work. "I'm doing an experiment."

"But it's a Warlord!" the guard reported.

"What did you say?" Caesar echoed.

* * *

"You wanna stay on Punk Hazard?" Caesar repeated after Law stated his request.

"It was a pain getting here since Log Poses don't work on this island because there was the Government's secret facility." Law remarked.

"Why do you want to stay here?" Caesar questioned.

"Since this used to be Dr. Vegapunk's laboratory, I assume there are traces leading up to today's Government activity." Law explained. "All I'm asking for is free roam within the laboratory and the island. I can help you with something if you want." he offered. "And we'll stay out of each other's business. But that means you can't tell anybody that I'm here. Not even 'Joker'."

"You know a lot." Caesar noted. "How did you know those things?"

"Do you prefer to have an amateur who doesn't know anything over me?" Law countered.

"I see what you mean." Caesar laughed. "We're birds of a feather. Although I can't trust you, perhaps there's no harm in what you ask. What do you think, Monet?" he turned to his secretary.

"He's from North Blue." Monet stopped in her note-taking over at the counter. "Isn't that where our resident pharmacist is from?" she looked up.

"Oh, that girl." Caesar snorted. "Continue, Monet."

"The Surgeon of Death." Monet recited. "An Op-Op Fruit user. So, you're a doctor just like our pharmacist, huh? There's a whole bunch of former prisoners who were paralyzed by poison gas; they were already diagnosed with organophosphate-induced delayed nephropathy." she peered at the Warlord over her glasses. "Can you treat them?"

"Then, I'll need the related notes." Law stated.

"Very well." Caesar stated. "Oi, Amy!" he shouted down a nearby Den Den Mushi. "Get over here!"

"Yes, Master." came a soft, yet resigned voice.

 _Could it..._ Law's eyes widened slightly. _But why is_ she _here?_

* * *

Moments later, the metal door opened.

"Excuse me." the now 25-year-old Amy entered room.

"Good, good." Caesar nodded. "Now, take our guest to your laboratory and let him review your notes he requires."

Amy gave Law a look with no recognition on her expression and turned back to Caesar. "Understood."

"What are you doing here, Amy-ya?" Law muttered, following the navy-haired pharmacist through the lab as she led him to her workstation.

"I'm afraid you mistook me for someone else." Amy voiced and stopped in front of the door to her laboratory. Biting on her index finger, she drew blood and smeared the blood on an intricate drawing on the wall. The rune then lit up and the door opened.

"Don't lie to me, Amy-ya." Law insisted, the pair entering the pristine laboratory. "That's obviously a blood lock."

"Enough." Amy cut him off and pulled out a thick clip folder from one of her drawers. "These are the notes you need. Excuse me, I have work to do." she stated curtly and entered the inner section of her laboratory.

 _Damnit Amy-ya._ Law mentally cursed. _What happened to you all these years? Well,_ he pored over Amy's notes in her neat handwriting. _Guess there's one thing that never changes: she's still as detail-oriented as ever. I see..._ he mused, an idea coming to his mind. _Yes, that could work._ "Amy-ya, how good are you at administering anesthetic?" he looked up at his fellow doctor who had returned with two steaming cups of green tea.

"I'm certified." Amy replied.

"Good." Law smirked. "I need you to help me on the operating table."

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Amy sighed.

"Possibly." Law's smirk widened.

* * *

"I have a solution for this." Law began, meeting up with Caesar with Amy by his side. "One that can done without touching your budget."

"Oh?" Caesar was interested. "Tell me more, Trafalgar Law."

"While looking through Amy-ya's files, I spotted some animals wandering the hills." Law started.

"Yeah, what about them?" Caesar inquired.

"I need them caught." Law stated. "I'm a pirate surgeon by profession. In other words, I prefer to cut people and stitch some body parts together."

"You mean to say… they will be using animal legs to walk?" Caesar realized what the Warlord was implying. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get everyone here and give them the promise of walking legs. Monet, would you please? It's open hunting season."

"What about the animals in the freezer room?" Monet thought to ask. "Surely something can be done to unfreeze their bodies?"

"Live animals are better." Amy interjected. "Better compatibility."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Law concurred.

* * *

"Let's begin, shall we?" Law pulled on his surgical gloves as Amy administered anesthesia on their first patient, the drug kicking in in mere seconds and knocking the patient out. The pair worked in relative silence: aligning the blood vessels, fitting the spinal cord before Law sealed the separated parts with his powers, adding stitches in case movement would disalign the surgeon's hard work. Amy then finished off her partner's handiwork with bandages around the seam where human and non-human parts joined.

By the time Law finished with the last patient of the day, sweat clung to his skin, his head was spinning a little too fast and his hands were shaking. Law had overdone it with keeping 'ROOM' up for hours with only short water and toilet breaks in between.

His muscles trembled as he peeled off his gloves, and then trashed the gloves. He breathed in slow and shallow, his lungs hurting, and he pressed his lips together in a fine line. As he reached for Kikoku beside the operation table, he stumbled, only to be supported by a soft body. "Amy-ya..." he mumbled.

"Bite." Amy shifted the collar of her fur coat aside, revealing pale skin underneath. "Please." she sucked in a breath, holding back a moan when Law closed his mouth over her shoulder, her energy flowing into him. "Just... make sure there won't be a next time." she whispered as she felt herself growing weaker by the minute. "I can... only do this once per day." she shut her eyes and went limp in the surgeon's arms.

With Kikoku over his shoulder, Law scooped his operating assistant in his arms and walked out of the theater to return to her laboratory, Amy having keyed in his blood in her blood lock the first chance she got.

* * *

 _Her familial talisman..._ Law realized as he settled the sleeping female on her bed, her coat had shifted enough for him to spot the familiar pendent missing from around her neck. _It's gone. Does this mean she isn't here by choice?_ His eyes taking in her lithe form, a smirk came to his lips as an idea came into his mind. Unbuttoning her coat and peeling the right sleeve off, he prepared a set of makeshift inking utensils and set to work, tattooing his Jolly Roger on her upper arm.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	3. When Trust is Broken

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 2: When Trust is Broken

* * *

The next morning, Amy awoke to a slight sting on her arm. _He couldn't have..._ she slide off the sleeve of her fur coat to see a new tattoo on her arm. Getting out of bed, she flipped on the light switch to her bathroom and examined the new decoration on her skin. She gaped on shock when she saw the Hearts Pirates' Jolly Roger inked on her upper arm. "TRAFALGAR!" she roared.

* * *

Law was hunched over the medical records of the pair's next patients when Amy's enraged yell rang to his ears. The pirate surgeon looked up impassively as the younger doctor stormed right in front of him.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Amy hollered, pointing to her new tattoo. "Do you _really_ want me to hate you more than I do? You branded me, bastard! And to think..." she clenched her fists. "I thought I could trust you..."

"Amy-ya, you know you can trust me." Law stated.

"Oh, really?" Amy countered hotly. "Then why... why couldn't you trust kaa-san and me _16 years ago_!? After what happened in Flevance," she whispered. "Why didn't you come find us in Notice?"

"Amy-ya," Law took the trembling woman into his arms. "I was 10 and suffering from PTSD; I wasn't thinking straight. All I remembered was hating the world and wanting revenge. I didn't want to see you or Nikki-baa-san shed tears on my account; at that time, I thought I was meant to die when I'm 13. Are you opposed to what I'm offering?" he questioned.

"What?" a stunned Amy blinked up at him.

"I said," Law held back a tired huff. "Are you opposed to my advances, Amy-ya? I want you on my crew; not as my subordinate, but as my equal, my partner."

"I don't..." Amy stuttered. " _No_... it's just that... you didn't talk to me first." she pouted.

"Not everything is about you, Amy-ya." Law gave her a teasing smirk.

"That decision sure was!" Amy exclaimed.

"You agree, then?" Law looked down at her for confirmation.

"Yes." Amy nodded.

* * *

After the daily feeding of the NHC10 'candy' to the giant children, with Law acting as her bodyguard, Amy maintained her doctor face until they returned to her laboratory.

"Amy-ya, those kids..." Law trailed, his eyes following the distraught doctor sobbing over the washbasin.

"That's right." Amy confirmed his suspicions. "Caesar restarted the Gigantism Project. And he's using NHC10 to keep them in check. I just... can't..."

"While I know you have boundaries you don't cross, Amy-ya," Law soothed the hiccuping woman. "Then why are you obeying Caesar?"

"Caesar is holding my familial talisman hostage to force me to work under him four years ago when he put the blame on the explosion on Vegapunk-shishou." Amy explained.

"Vegapunk- _shishou_?" Law echoed.

"8 years ago, the man I called _father_ ," Amy spat. "Washed his hands off of me and pawed me over to Vegapunk-shishou to be his apprentice. I have absolutely _no idea_ what Caesar did to those kids to cause their gigantism. The most I can do for those children for the last two years is wean them off NHC10, little by little. I feel _so_ helpless!"

* * *

"I never told you what happened after Flevance, did I?" Law looked down at the woman nestled between his legs later that night.

"I figured you'll tell me once you're ready." Amy replied, the new couple was cuddling on her bed. "That is one _bad_ habit you always had ever since we were kids."

"Oi, I'm pouring my heart out to you right now, you know." Law deathpanned.

"Still so easy to tease." Amy joked. "Meep!" she yelped in surprise when Law pressed his nose against her exposed shoulder. "You were saying?" she prompted.

Law let out a sigh and related his tale: about how he tracked down Donquixote Pirates after being diagnosed with no more than 38 months to live, about how Rosinante saved him by forcing the Ope Ope no Mi down his throat, about how he then spent the next decade or so mastering his new abilities and gathering his crew, and finally, his promise to Rosinante to bring down Doflamingo for good.

"You're after the SAD production laboratory." Amy concluded.

"You never cease to amaze me on how well you know me, Amy-ya." Law chuckled.

"Hold on." Amy slid off her bed and headed over to one of her drawers. "I have something for you."

"This..." Law breathed when Amy returned with a carbon sketch of his family's hospital back in Flevance. "You finished it."

"Hm," Amy nodded. "I had intended to give this to you when we next meet each other as a belated birthday present, but then, you know, what happened to Flevance..."

"Thanks." Law nodded, taking the drawing and drew the woman into his arms, before giving her a slow, tantalizing kiss.

* * *

"You are taking a big risk." Amy laid her head on her lover's bare chest after the intense makeout session, her fingers tracing over the perimeter of the gaping square hole on his body. "Exchanging your heart for Monet's as a condition. Do you need a preservation seal?"

"I think I'll be fine." Law assured. "As long as there aren't any unexpected complications."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	4. The Warlord! Trafalgar Law!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 3: The Warlord! Trafalgar Law!

* * *

"Law," Amy looked up at her silent lover sometime later, the couple were cuddling on her bed before turning in for the night.

"Hm?" the surgeon looked down at the smaller woman in his arms.

"Do pirates get married?" Amy asked.

"What brought that on?" Law blinked.

"Just wondering." Amy replied. "I mean, we don't hear of a Mrs. Newgate, do we?"

"You... do have a point." Law conceded, giving the petite female a kiss on the forehead. "What are you thinking?" he asked the pondering woman.

"I think Caesar's getting suspicious that I'm weaning the children off NHC10." Amy remarked. "But... if I could just come up with a relapse prevention medication for NHC10..."

"Do you need help?" Law offered.

"Can you?" Amy perked up.

* * *

Sometime later...

"There is still power." Smoker remarked, pressing the doorbell to Vegapunk's lab.

"What brought you here, to my vacation home?" Law greeted Smoker's troop. "White Chase-ya?"

"He used to be a rookie with 440 million Berry bounty and now, he is among them." Tashigi stated. "'Hawk-eye' Mihawk, 'Pirate Empress' Boa Hancock, and Don Quixote Doflamingo. Pirates backed by the World Government: the Seven Warlords."

"Trafalgar Law." Smoker started. "Why are you here? No one, not even pirates or Government allies, is allowed to be on this island, Law."

"That means you people are not allowed, either." Law countered.

"Trafalgar, I know you're a Warlord, but we need you to step aside." Tashigi requested. "Move out of the way! We know somebody else is on this island. The name of the island and the fact that he said 'It's cold.'" she related, after replaying the SOS recording on the Den Den Mushi. "There is almost no doubt that this man sent the signal from this island."

"You know Straw Hat Luffy, don't you?" Smoker pressed. "When the incident involving the Roswalds, a Celestial Dragon family, happened on Sabaody two years ago, Kid, Straw Hat, and you fought together. And during the War of the Best, when Akainu was after Straw Hat, you helped him get away."

"What do you want?" Law questioned. "I know you Navy people are good at forging those emergency signals."

"I'm afraid it isn't a trap that we set." Smoker argued.

"Oh yeah?" Law countered. "But I don't know anything, so there's nothing more to talk about."

"Cut that crap." Smoker retorted. "Let us see inside the laboratory."

"It's my vacation home now." Law stood firm. "I refuse. What's wrong with me, a pirate staying on an island you people abandoned? I'm the only one here. If Straw Hat comes, I'll chop his head off for you. If that's all you have to say, leave!"

"The Straw Hats?" Tashigi blinked, seeing Nami's group escape the building with the children infected by gigantism. "Children?"

"You look familiar!" Nami exclaimed, suddenly noticing Law when she slipped on the coat Sanji offered her.

"Yeah, he was there on Sabaody!" Chopper recognized the surgeon.

"Are you the one who locked up these children?" Nami accused. "You can't take them back!"

"You're...!" Sanji spotted Smoker at the door. "I was wondering who this villainous guy is! Smoker! This is not good! The Navy's here! We can't escape from here!" he turned to the children. "Let's look for another exit. Get inside!"

"You lied!" Smoker snapped. "You weren't the only one here!"

"Seems like I wasn't." Law defended. "I'm also surprised."

"Everybody, let's catch the Straw Hats." Tashigi instructed.

"No, wait." Smoker belayed the order.

"Room." Law reacted. "Those fools..." he muttered. "They brought trouble. Takt!" he lifted the Navy warship Smoker and his crew were on. "I can't let you leave this island now. I'm sorry that I said no one's here."

"Step back." Smoker drew out his jitte. "You guys are no match. He'll chop off your hands and feet."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	5. Running Interference

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 4: Running Interference

* * *

"That was the samurai," Law recognized Kin'emon's head Sanji was carrying around. "And the Straw Hats. I can't let them escape. Room." he expanded his power to cover the fleeing group. With four stabs using Kikoku, he extracted their 'hearts'. "Shambles!" his next command swapped the personalities of the four Straw Hat pirates: Sanji was swapped into Nami's body, Chopper into Sanji's, Nami into Franky's, and Franky into Chopper's. With the Straw Hats temporarily taken care of, he turned his attention back on the Navy at the door.

"Law, you bastard." Smoker growled. "What do you want? Give back our ship."

"All right." Law agreed. "But you can't have it as it is now." with a slice, he cut the ship right into half. A couple of slices more broke the ship into more parts. "I won't let anyone leave." he swore, setting the broken-up pieces of debris onto the icy floor. "Don't worry about me." he assured, unfazed by the threats of G-5 troops. "Scan!" with a pinch of his fingers, he removed all of the Den Den Mushi the troop had. "I won't let you tell the headquarters or the Government about anything you've seen on this island."

"You stupid pirate." Smoker readied to fight. "Don't push your luck. You ate the Op-Op Fruit and you're the Modification Man, I believe." he activated his powers and charged in. "Stay out of his sword's reach." he warned, dissolving into smoke to dodge Law's blade, the slice cutting up the G-5 soldiers' bodies into half. "You guys are in my way." he informed his subordinates. "Get out of the circle. While you're in the circle he created, you're like a patient on an operating table. This is his operating room. He has total control over it and can manipulate anything as he pleases. He's the Surgeon of Death."

"Trafalgar!" Tashigi roared. "If you really wanna do this..." she charged in.

"Don't do it, Tashigi!" Smoker warned. "Your Haki is not strong enough!"

Law countered with a single strike, breaking Tashigi's blade and her body into two.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	6. Law vs Vice Admiral Smoker!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 5: A Collision! Law vs. Vice Admiral Smoker!

* * *

"How..." Tashigi muttered. "How dishonorable! I got sliced but I'm still breathing. Why don't you just kill me, Trafalgar?"

"You talk like a master swordsman." Law snorted. "Let me tell you something, Navy soldier girl. The weak can't even pick the way they die. You can't reach me with that sword." he added, the enraged Tashigi rising past him, her broken sword drawn. "I can chop you more if you liked it." he offered when Smoker intervened to stop Law from finishing off Tashigi.

"The Surgeon of Death: Trafalgar Law." Smoker growled. "You're just a pirate. Stop messing with the Navy." turning one of his arms into smoke, he reached behind Law, slamming the younger man onto the snowy ground.

Law swapped himself with a piece of broken wood before Smoker's jitte could smash into his head. "I fell an unpleasant energy." the Warlord remarked. "You have Sea Prism Stone on the tip of your jitte, don't you?" he attempted to take Smoker's back, the Vice Admiral parrying the sword away.

"I don't care if you're a Warlord or not." Smoker replied. "Just get out of my way. White Blow!" he let loose a rain of dense smoke punches at his opponent.

* * *

Back in the main laboratory...

"Master, what should we do?" one of Caesar's soldiers inquired. "Law and Smoker are in a big battle."

"What is he thinking?" Caesar wondered, sipping his drink. "I thought the plan was just to make them go away."

"But those escaped pirates took the kids in the Biscuit Room with them and ran into Law and the others at the front." the soldier reported.

"So the Navy saw the children?" Caesar echoed. "That's what I feared the most. Now they know something is going on with this island. Even if we kill Smoker, the Navy will be aware that something is wrong."

"I thought so." Monet remarked.

"You just got back," Caesar looked at the modified woman. "What are you doing now, Monet?"

"It was them." Monet chuckled. "We should have paid better attention. I forgot to mention, Vegapunk's dragon and Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit have been defeated. Which means those pirates you kidnapped along with their ship had other crew members and they were in the Burning Lands already. They made it across the lake and they'll be here in a matter of minutes. They were so strong. Now look." she showed the other two the newspaper she was holding. "I"m sure it was them."

"The Straw Hats..." Caesar muttered.

"I'm sure you have heard of them." Monet added. "They're an unforgivable archenemy not only just for the Navy, but for the World Government too."

"The World Government, huh?" Caesar mused. "If they're so notorious, maybe it's good for us. Whether it's the Straw Hats or Smoker, we can get rid of all those troublemakers who are learning what's going on this island at once."

"But Master, even if they're a group of misfits, if we kill all of the G-5 soldiers, the Navy would be on the alert, wouldn't they?" the soldier reminded.

"Well, we can just surpass things that are going to happen on this island from now on." Caesar shrugged. "Call Joker." he instructed.

* * *

Back in the fight, Smoker was dodging the falling debris in his 'White Spark' form. Clashing with Law once more, he turned himself into smoke and re manifested behind Law, trying to take the younger swordsman's back. Law jumped to dodge the strike, with Smoker releasing another rain of 'White Blow' punches at the Warlord. Law countered by slicing the falling ship's half into four parts and sending them towards Smoker. Smoker took the air to fight his opponent, Law landing back on the ground and took off running with Smoker closing in pursuit.

"Law, why are you here on Punk Hazard?" Smoker questioned. "I never understood why you joined the Warlords in the first place. What are you up to?" he encircled his fleeing opponent in smoke.

Law took to the air to prevent getting trapped and sent some of the floating debris around him at Smoker who dodged the first couple of boulders, before smashing the last one with his jitte, the thrust sending Law back on the ground.

Law jumped back to avoid the flurry of 'White Blow' fists, before parrying off Smoker's jitte with his sword. Still within his 'Room', both swordsmen clashed with each other.

"I've never trusted you Warlords." Smoker admitted.

"Maybe that's the right thing to do." Law smirked, using his 'Takt' to rise a spiked stone to impale Smoker, who in turn, changed into smoke to avoid the attack.

In his 'White Spark' mode, he dodged the next series of stone spikes and moved in to his opponent, only to be skewered by a much larger spike right before he reached Law. "Law," he looked at the impassive man. "What is this place to you? Who's behind this? What are you up to on this island?"

Law turned and blocked off Smoker's feet which were coming to him from the back.

Taking the opening, Smoker reclaimed his jitte and moved in to engage his opponent, Law deflecting the strike with his blade.

"Why don't you answer first?" Law countered, fending off Smoker's strikes. "What are you all up to?" he questioned, locking Smoker in a stalemate. Parrying off Smoker, he raised a stone spike as Smoke charged in. Ducking the slab Smoker had stabbed with his jitte, he 'shambled' Kikoku to the ground. "There are things that you can't see unless you change your standing, Smoker." he lectured. "Mes!" he thrust his hand through the stone, removing Smoker's heart with one strike. Claiming the extracted heart with 'Shambles', he retrieved his blade. "I don't have to tell you anything." he stated.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	7. After Two Years! Luffy and Law!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come no one ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 6: Meeting Again After Two Years! Luffy and Law!

* * *

"It's..." Luffy blinked, spotting Law walking back towards the laboratory's entrance as the group rode on Brownbeard's back. "Hey!" he called out. "Do you remember me? Thank you for your help the other day."

"Straw Hat-ya." Law muttered.

"He's..." Zoro recalled. "The guy we met at the Human Shoppe on Sabaody."

"His name is Trafalgar Law." Robin stated. "He is now..."

"Hey!" Luffy cut her off, jumping off Brownbeard. "I didn't expect to see you here." he ran to greet Law. "Thank you very much for helping me. Oh?" he looked around. "Where are the talking bear and the others?"

"So you made it, Straw Hat-ya." Law noted. "But you don't have to thank me for that. I just did it on the spur of the moment. We are both pirates. Don't forget that."

"Yeah." Luffy grinned. "We're all enemies when it comes to the fight for the One Piece, but I owe so many people for helping me two years ago. I just saw Jimbei and now you: I'm so lucky."

"There's a Navy soldier on the ground" Usopp spotted the unconscious Smoker. "Is it... could it be..."

"Smoker-san!" Tashigi hurried over. "No!" she then saw Smoker on the ground.

"Is she..." Luffy turned to see Tashigi running towards them, the rest of the G-5 soldiers behind her.

"Smoker-san!" Tashigi was by her superior's side. "There's a hole in his chest. How dare you!" she screamed at Law.

"Whoa, don't." Law chided, as Tashigi rushed towards him. "I don't like these lame, tear-jerking scenes. Room." he expanded his circle. "Shambles!" with two stabs of his sword, he swapped both Tashigi's and Smoker's personalities. "She never learns. Don't get so serious."

"Hey, Tra-guy." Luffy started. "I wanna ask you something."

"Go round the back of the laboratory." Law instructed. "What you're looking for is there. We'll see each other again later. We both have something we want to take back." with that, he returned to the laboratory, with Luffy chasing after Brownbeard.

* * *

"What the hell have you done, Law?" Caesar demanded as the Warlord entered his laboratory, an extracted heart in hand.

"I'm the one who should be complaining here, Caesar." Law snapped.

"The Navy G-5 Vice Admiral Smoker's heart!" Caesar bragged, grinning at the present Law gave him. "What a nice gift, Law. The fight is over. Since they lost their warship, they will come to steal our ship here to make a report. Of course, that's already taken care of."

"What about Straw Hat-ya's group?" Law asked.

"Don't worry about them, either." Caesar assured. "We will get rid of them soon and take back those kids. I mean, those brats will have an urge to come back here even if we don't do anything. But since Monet told me to be careful with the Straw Hats, I sent those two just to be sure. They never miss their target. The Snow Mountain Killers: Yeti Cool Brothers. Did you hear that?" he bragged after the assassins he sent out returned with their report via the Den Den Mushi. "Three of them are already dead, Monet."

"Yeah?" Monet chuckled. "That's disappointing. The Straw Hats are part of the Worst Generation; as is Law. The Government is keeping its eye on them as well as Blackbeard. And there was a scintillating newspaper article with the title 'They Are Back In Force'. , so I thought they were stronger. What do you think, Law? You know them well, don't you? Two years ago at Sabaody and Marineford, you got involved with the Straw Hats twice."

"What?" Caesar mumbled and pulled out a shotgun from his cloak and pointed it at Law. "You didn't summon them here, did you?"

"I told you that I didn't know they were held captive in the lab until I ran into them at the entrance." Law defended. "If I had known, I would have warned you that locking them in a room wasn't enough. I wasn't able to drive our the Navy thanks to your carelessness. You know it's bad news for me too, if anyone else finds out about this place."

"Well," Caesar lowered his weapon. "You would've been wiser about it if you wanted to summon your friends here. You became a Warlord intentionally by kissing the Government's ass and came to this island. I don't think you would do something to mess that all up. I'm sorry."

"You said those kids will have an urge to come back here if you don't do anything." Law stated. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh." Caesar raised one of Amy's red pills between his fingers. "That's because I'm giving them this drug candy every day. When you eat it, it's sweet and fizzy. And gas fills up your mouth. It causes instant addiction. If they go back to their homes, they won't be able to have it."

"You're a sick man." Law remarked. "You remind me of someone. Call me if you need me. I'll cut whoever's head for you." he reclaimed Kikoku and exited.

* * *

"Are you done giving me enough headaches?" Amy gave the returning Law an 'I'm-not-amused' look.

"Unfortunately," Law replied. "Given the sudden and unexpected... interference, there'll be even more headaches in the future."

"If you meant the Straw Hat crew freeing the children, I already know." Amy informed. "I tuned out in the midst of Caesar's childish tantrum." she nodded to the silent Den Den Mushi.

"Only _you'll_ call Caesar's rant a tantrum." Law snorted.

"It's done, by the way." Amy turned her swivel stool to face him, holding a test-tube with a quarter filled with a clear greenish liquid. "The NHC10 relapse prevention medication, I mean. Are you going?" she asked.

"Yeah." Law replied and left her laboratory.

* * *

"Room." Law activated his powers, having met with two guards once he exited the laboratory's back door. With a single slice, he took out the two guards. "I don't give a damn." he re-sheathed his blade and continued his trek. "I'm free to go wherever I want."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	8. Formed! Luffy and Law's Pirate Alliance!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, really, out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come no one ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 7: Formed! Luffy and Law's Pirate Alliance!

* * *

"He's..." Nami gaped, seeing Law standing on top of the snowy mountain, having been carried up by Scotch.

"You're the free-loader, Trafalgar Law." the oversized assassin spotted the Warlord. "I'm glad to see you here. I was chased by Straw Hat Luffy and..."

"Room." Law activated his powers.

"What?" Scotch gasped when he was then cut into half. His body divided, he was forced to drop Nami onto the ground. "You bastard!" he demanded, raising the upper half of his body with a hand and brandishing a dagger. "What are you doing?"

Sticking his sword into the snow, Law leapt up the giant humanoid yeti, pressing his two thumbs against the assassin's chest. "Counter Shock." the surgeon sent an electric shock into Scotch's body.

"Thank you." Nami beamed, pulling Franky's face out of the snow. "No!" she corrected. "Hey you, give me my body back!"

"Nami!" Luffy caught up. "Oh, Tra-guy!" he noticed his fellow captain. "Did you save Nami?"

"I've been thinking." Law started, walking off. "And I came here to talk to you about something, Straw Hat-ya.." he trekked up the cliff as Luffy bit off the chain holding Nami. "U think you arrived on this island by accident. But there is an important key lying somewhere on this island that cane wreck havoc in the New World. There are two ways to survive the New World. Either by living under the Four Emperors or going against them. And I guess you're not a kind of person who wants to work under someone."

"Yeah, I want to stay as a captain." Luffy agreed.

"Then. We have to form an alliance." Law declared. "If you and I join forces, maybe we can do it. I have a plan to take down one of the Four Emperors."

"An alliance?" Nami echoed. "Are you saying that if we work together, we can take down an Emperor? How absurd. I don't know what he wants, but don't listen to this jerk's fast-talk, Luffy."

"I'm not saying we can beat an Emperor straight away." Law corrected. "All I'm saying is we'd get a chance if we advance the plan step by step. What do you say, Straw Hat-ya?"

"Which of the Four Emperors are you talking about?" Luffy inquired.

"Hey Luffy!" Nami protested. "Why are you interested? We can't trust this guy! "

"The Emperor's name is..." Law trailed off.

"I see." Luffy noted. "Okay, let's do it."

"What!?" Nami exclaimed.

* * *

"What!?" Usopp and Chopper echoed Nami's sentiment once they converged in the hideout. "We're gonna form an alliance with the Heart Pirates?"

"You just went out to reclaim Nami." Usopp reminded. "So how did you come back with such an eccentric idea? Listen." he shook Luffy. "If we ally ourselves with this creep who gives me the chills, I won't be able to sleep peacefully at night."

"See, Luffy." Nami pointed out. "Everybody's against it. Let's not do it. It's too risky. We wanna travel at our own pace."

"She's right, Luffy." Chopper agreed. "Besides, it's too early to even think about the Four Emperors. We can't fight them yet."

"Hey, treat this raccoon." Law instructed, holding up Chopper's body.

"Huh?" Chopper turned. "What!?" he exclaimed. "It's me! What happened!" he set to work, frantically trying to bandage his body. "My body!"

"Luffy." Robin started. "I'm gonna go along with your decision, but alliances between pirates are often marked by betrayal. Maybe it's dangerous for you since you're so trusting."

"Are you going to betray me?" Luffy turned to the older pirate.

"No." Law replied.

"Have at least a little doubt!" Usopp snapped at Luffy's grin.

"Anyway, a pirate alliance sounds like fun, doesn't it?" Luffy beamed. "I think Tra-guy is a good man, but even if he isn't, don't worry. Because I have you guys who spent the last two years training. I'm counting on you guys."

"Room." the shell-shocked Law activated his powers. "Shambles." he swapped back the crew members' bodies.

"You should be happy just being back to yourself, Chopper." Nami muttered. "Why do I have to be in someone else's body again? First it was Franky and now, Sanji. Can't you do something about it?" she pleaded with Law.

"I can't do anything without your body here." Law stated. "These are the children?" he took a look at the dozing kids who were chained.

"Yeah, I wanna help them." Luffy replied.

"I heard they're drugged." Law remarked.

"We know!" Chopper snapped. "Because I tested them! I just wanna take them home but it'll take a while for them to recover and most importantly, they are so big."

"Boy, I can't believe somebody's doing such a horrendous experiment." Usopp agreed.

"Turning people into giants is a project that has been underway for hundreds of years by the World Government." Law related.

"The Government?" Robin echoed. "For what purpose?"

"Military might, probably." Law replied. "If they can produce an infinite amount of giant soldiers, they'll become invincible. Caesar wants to achieve the goal first and outsmart the Government and Vegapunk, but I don't think it's that easy. There is no much time. My... partner in the laboratory has already formulated a relapse prevention medication for the drug Who is your ship's doctor? He's got to come with me and help her administer the medicine."

"I'm sorry," Chopper apologized on top of a stunned Law's head, Usopp having tied him on the fur hat. "But I can't walk right now, so, thanks. Are you mad?" he asked, Law having removed him from his hat and retying him onto the rope that was twisted around his sword.

"As you can tell from the assassins earlier, Caesar-ya wants to get rid of you guys and White Chase-ya's G-5 and take back those children." Law reminded the rest of the Straw Hat crew as he heaved Kikoku over his shoulder. "Until he gets what he wants, he won't stop attacking. He's a former Government's scientist who became a criminal four years ago. If the fact that somebody is here on this restricted island is leaked out, he will lose his perfect hiding place. That's why he'll try to kill you all at any cost. A 300 million Berry bounty. A Logia-type Gas-Gas eater who owns weapons of mass destruction. That's who Caesar Clown is. Those of you who can't use Haki, stay away from him. He's not just a scientist. I'm gonna go back to the lab now. Focus on capturing Caesar Clown for now. It's not gonna be easy. I'll tell you all the details of my plan after that. However, when we kidnap Caesar successfully, things will start moving whether you like it or not. There will be no turning back. This is the last chance for you to reconsider."

"That's okay." Luffy assured. "We're with you."

"Then, I'll go along with what you guys want to do." Law relented. "You need to convince the rest of your crew."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	9. Working Behind The Scenes

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, really, out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come no one ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 8: Working Behind The Scenes

* * *

"Room." Law reactivated his power again, seeing that they had teleported into the huge pipe that served as a backdoor.

"Your power is very useful." Chopper gaped, the pair finding themselves outside the pipe and in front of the steel door. "Was it teleportation?"

"Shut up and stay inside the bag." Law retorted. "We've almost reached the backdoor of the lab. Caesar will probably be in the main room with that woman. I'll try to draw them out of the room. I want you to meet up with my partner while we're gone; she should be in the lab attached to the main room at this time."

"But if you reach the Master that easily and you're so strong, why don't you capture the Master yourself?" Chopper asked. "Then, we can take the time to recreate more of the relapse prevention medication."

"Because of a problem I have, I can't do that and that's why I need help from you guys." Law replied. "In any case, I just want you guys to kidnap Caesar. I'll do the rest."

"Go, Luffy!" Chopper cheered silently as Luffy, Robin and Franky burst into the battlefield Smoker and the G-5 marines were in.

"That fool!" Law frowned. "Who said anything about confronting everyone?"

"What should we do?" Chopper inquired as the pair watched the fight below.

"Just let it be." Law replied. "Let's go inside."

"Do you have a key?" Chopper wondered. "You can use teleportation, huh?" he recalled.

"Room." Law reactivated his power, teleporting them into the lab. "Do as we discussed." he instructed, one they were inside.

"Yeah." Chopper nodded. "While you're taking Caesar and that woman somewhere else, I'm gonna meet up with your partner and help her administer the prevention medicine."

* * *

 _Just Monet in the room._ Law frowned, seeing the winged female hunched over the bar counter. _This is the chance._

"The Master is not here." Monet supplied.

"Yeah?" Law mused. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know." Monet admitted. "Being such a hideous person, he's probably watching the fight outside."

"I've seen pretty much everything I wanted to see on the island." Law stated, dropping the bag Chopper was in on the sofa. "I'm thinking of leaving here soon."

"Oh, we'll miss you." Monet remarked.

"There is something I could use your help with, though." Law added. "Could you come with me?"

"Are you asking me out?" Monet turned her chair to face him. "How sweet. Does Amy know? You're such an unfriendly person." she chuckled as the Warlord walked out. "What is it?"

"You'll see." Law replied.

"Alright." Monet shrugged. "I was bored anyway."

* * *

In the hallway, a rapidly weakening Law was clutching the hole where his heart was supposed to be situated.

"Law?" Monet wondered, fluttering behind him.

"Who is it?" Law demanded.

"What's wrong?" Monet landed in front of him. "Oh no." she noted as Law knelt over. "You look like you're in pain."

"Who is there?" Law hissed.

"It's me." Vergo emerged from the shadows.

"Why are you..." Law spat. "Here?"

"It's been years." the undercover agent greeted the younger pirate. "You've grown up. Law. Do you really think he had no idea? We don't trust Caesar, either. That's why he was being careful and sent an undercover agent. Monet is that agent. You're a Warlord-sama now, aren't you? You've done so well."

"When did you come here?" Law glared, Monet flying over to Vergo. "Vergo!"

"Just arrived." Vergo replied. "Luckily, I was at Dressrosa. I got a ride in an SAD tanker that was about to leave. It was the right move."

"The right move?" the panting Law echoed. "Did I cause any harm to you guys?"

"No." Vergo admitted. "But if you did, you'd be dead by now. You can't fool grown-ups, Law."

"In that case, I should just finish you!" Law drew his blade.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Vergo started and squeezed the heart he held behind his back. "You've got to say it properly." he drew his bamboo and hardened it with his Armament Haki. Twirling his weapon, he struck Law on the back of his head, knocking the younger pirate out. "It's Vergo-san to you."

* * *

Back in the main room, Chopper had slipped out of the bag he hid in and ran over to the laboratory in the back. "Hello?" he peered in.

"Hi." Amy turned from her test tubes. "Did Law send you?"

"Yes." Chopper nodded. "Are you Law's partner?"

"Is that what he calls me?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "Anyways," she lifted one of the test tubes and showed it to Chopper. "The relapse prevention medication."

"Great," Chopper nodded. "Now all we have to do is look for sedatives."

"Already done." Amy replied. "The next test tube rack." she nodded over to the row of test tubes beside her.

"You are very thorough." Chopper gaped.

"I prefer to be more detail-orientated than Law." Amy admitted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	10. The Plan Continues

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, really, out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come no one ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 9: The Plan Continues

* * *

"You have no mercy." Monet teased, as Vergo continued pummeling Law with his weapon.

"If I had mercy, it wouldn't make a good punishment." Vergo replied.

"Vergo..." Law spat. "The Navy soldiers of the G-5 are here on the island now. Since you're their base commander, I think you're gonna be in trouble if you run into them."

"Don't try to give me advice." Vergo chided, sending Law back with a hit from his bamboo. "You should know your place. Also, don't make me repeat myself. You have to address me with 'san'." he gave Law's heart a squeeze.

"Oh, scary." Monet mocked.

* * *

"Luffy!" Chopper gaped when he peered into Caesar's lab to see Luffy, Franky, Robin, Law, Smoker and Tashigi held captive in a cage: both him and Amy having brought their work to Amy's workspace and worked double-time to prepare sufficient dosages of relapse prevention medication and sedatives.

"That idiot!" Amy hissed. "He got himself caught!"

"Who was that?" Chopper whispered in Amy's arms, hearing Caesar's laugh. "Now we have to find a way to rescue Luffy and the others." he looked up at the older doctor.

"Not yet." Amy corrected. "Caesar has something important that belongs to me. We have find it first if we can stand a chance."

* * *

"This is Caesar." Caesar voiced over the Den Den Mushi in the control room of the transport ship that was bringing the children back. "Are you there, Monet? I retrieved the children safely. Is Smiley's food ready?"

* * *

"Everything you ordered me to do is prepared, Master." Monet poured out the coffee from the pot. "The Navy soldiers are in front of the closed shutters. And we can transfer the Straw Hats anytime. The Video Den Den Mushi are on standby outside."

* * *

"So when Smiley gets there, we can start boardcasting the fun experiment?" Caesar asked. "Great. Connect me to all the receivers. To all unlawful 'brokers', wherever you are." he announced. "I'm sorry to contact you on such short notice, but you're all very lucky to see this. What you're about to witness is the deployment of a poison gas weapon. I added a new feature to the one from four years ago. It's something those scum from the Government can only dream of creating. Today, we have uninvited guests here on our island. That's why I decided to perform the experiment. Invasion, war, domination... it has various uses. If it appeals to you, let's talk business."

* * *

 _What is that?_ Chopper blinked, seeing the giant Smiley stop in its tracks after devouring the wrapped candy. _What should I do? He's gonna do something to Luffy and the others._ He panicked when Caesar pulled a lever to have the cage taken outside after Smiley evaporated into a massive cloud of poison gas. _I want to help but I'd be easily caught with these wounds. Wait..._ "You said we stand a chance if we got back what Master took from you, right?" he looked up at the female doctor.

Amy nodded and blinked when a crumpled piece of paper was tossed to her. "'Don't do anything.'?" she read the single line scribbled on the paper. "When did he find the time to write this? Like hell I'm going to just sit around and wait, that dumbass!"

"Do you know where it is?" Chopper pressed.

"I don't." Amy admitted. "I would've retrieved it if I knew where he kept it."

"What does it look like?" Chopper asked.

"It's a silver medallion with an engraving of a snake-turtle." Amy replied. "Why?" she looked at the mini-reindeer who could hardly keep his excitement in check.

"I've seen it." Chopper told her. "I know where it is: it's in the huge freezer room with all the large bodies."

"The flash freezer." Amy realized. "Why didn't I think of that? Come." she stated and the pair took off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	11. Saving The Children

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, really, out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come no one ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 10: Saving The Children

* * *

"Help!" Mocha hammered her fists on the metal gate of the landing pad. "I'm scared! Get me out of here!"

"Stay away from the door!" one of the handlers warned. "Let's go back to everyone! You can have a sweet candy with your friends. So let's go back to the Biscuit Room."

"Onii-chan, onee-chan, help me!" Mocha wailed. "Let me out!"

"That voice..." Amy was running up the staircase with Chopper in her arms, the pair having retrieved her familial talisman from the Flash Freezer. "Mocha?"

"Let me out!" Mocha cried, hammering her fists on the gate.

"Be quiet!" one of the three handlers scolded. "If you don't stop, I'll shoot you!"

"Heavy Point!" Chopper leapt off Amy's arms, activating his 'human' form. "Stop it!" he ran towards the handlers.

"Who is it?" the handlers turned. "I'll shoot you!"

"Water Slicer!" Amy intoned, rising her right arm to reveal the ivory-like gauntlet she wore on her right arm. The central crystal on her palm shone a pale water blue and she sent three compressed water blades at the guns the handlers had, each blade slicing through one gun cleanly.

Chopper took the distraction to slam his fist into the ground in front of the handlers, the impact throwing them back into the surrounding containers. "Are you okay?" he asked Mocha.

"A monster!" Mocha screamed. "Help!" she slammed her fists on the door.

"The withdrawal symptoms have already kicked in." Amy concluded.

"That's what I figured." Chopper agreed. "Calm down!"

"Chopper, the sedative first." Amy instructed.

"Right." Chopper nodded and took out a syringe from his backpack. "This will ease your pain." he jumped onto Mocha's back and injected the sedative.

"What was I doing?" Mocha asked, recovering her senses.

"You were pounding on the door." Chopper replied.

"Oh yeah," Mocha recalled. "I was trying to get out of here."

"We took you out of here earlier," Chopper reminded. "Why are you back here?"

"We came back here in the Flying Gas Balloon that the Master picked us up in." Mocha replied. "But onii-chan and onee-chan told us not to go back."

"Of course." Chopper concurred. "What about the other kids?"

"Probably in the Biscuit Room already." Amy answered. "Am I right, Mocha?"

"Yeah," Mocha nodded. "Everyone's going to the Biscuit Room because they have the candies there."

"What?" Chopper exclaimed. "No! You shouldn't eat the candy! This is bad." he jumped off Mocha.

"Agreed." Amy concurred. "We have to hurry to the Biscuit Room."

"I know a shortcut to the Biscuit Room." Mocha offered. "Follow me. The Biscuit Room is down this way!" she pointed, the trio climbing up a staircase.

"We have to hurry." Amy urged.

"Oh no!" Chopper gaped when they heard echoes from the door. "Those are the children. We can't let them go beyond this door!" he pushed the door shut.

"Mocha, if you want to save them, we need to help us." Amy pleaded. "Hold the door." she instructed, as Mocha held the door shut, Chopper securing the door with a pipe.

"Listen, don't let them get to the Biscuit Room." Chopper warned.

"Hey," Mocha looked down at the two doctors. "Why shouldn't we eat the candy?"

"Because..." Chopper trailed.

"Open the door!" the relapsing children hammered on the closed door.

"I see!" Mocha sniffled after Chopper explained. "Then I won't let anybody eat the candy. I wanna go home with everyone."

"Open the door, Mocha!" the children outside the door demanded.

"They're going to break the door in any minute." Chopper stated, the three holding the door. "Mocha, you better go."

"But what you you gonna do, Chopper-chan, nee-san?" Mocha asked.

"We'll try to hold the children here." Amy replied. "You have to go and throw out all the candies in the Biscuit Room. We have no time!" she exclaimed as the door handle was wretched free. "We're counting on you, Mocha!" she shouted, the child running off. "They're here, Chopper!" she informed as the door burst in. "Ready?"

* * *

"Hey, look at that." Nami pointed to the group of running children on the corridor as Brownbeard ran up the staircase to the second floor.

"That must be..." Robin deduced, hearing Chopper's 'Monster Point' roar Brownbeard racing up to see Amy using a water wall barrier to fend off the children's attacks.

"What are they doing?" Zoro asked.

"Give us the candy!" the children demanded, smashing through the water wall.

"You must never eat that candy again." Chopper informed them.

"Shut up!" the children charged at the pair, armed with pipes. "Get out of our way!"

"Water Lock!" Amy encased the children in spheres of water.

"Don't you wanna go home?" Chopper asked, fending off the next attack. "I know it's hard, but you have to endure it. We won't let you pass through here. You can't go to the Biscuit Room."

"Move!" the rest of the children rushed forward. "You're in our way! The candy!" they snapped, hitting Chopper with their weapons.

"Water Lock!" Amy stopped one of the children with her water sphere.

"Let me go!" the boy demanded. "Give me the candy!"

"No!" Amy held fast.

"Don't get in our way!" another boy raised his pipe. "You monster! It's our candy!" another boy hit Chopper's legs, forcing to to fall to the ground. "Now is our chance!" they group took the opening to run. "Let's go to the Biscuit Room."

"Oh no!" Chopper gaped when he suddenly shrunk. "The effect of the Rumble Ball is about to wear off."

"Water Lock!" in a last minute attempt, Amy cast her water prison spell en mass, trying to stop the children, but only managing to hold back the normal-sized kids, before even they broke off of their water prisons and ran towards the Biscuit Room.

"Hey kids, wait!" Chopper shouted as the group of children escaped. "Oh no!" he winced. "I can't move. Kids, no! If you take more of the drug, it will ruin your body! Please, everybody! Stop!"

* * *

"Chopper!" Nami scooped the miniature reindeer into her arms as the other Straw Hats ran by. "What's going on?"

"What's wrong with those kids?" Zoro asked, as Brook pulled Amy to her feet, the pair now running in pace with the others.

"They've gotten more violet." Robin added.

"Momonosuke, where are you?" Kin'emon shouted.

"I'm glad you're all here." Chopper sobbed. "Caesar is trying to turn them into giants in order to make them into demonic soldiers, just as we thought. Law's partner and I... we can't handle them alone anymore. We have to stop them as soon as possible. The Biscuit Room is to the left. The candies are there. Mocha is the only child in her right mind and she's helping us. We were trying to stop the other children, but we couldn't. She's protecting the candies in the room all alone."

"Mocha is in danger!" Amy exclaimed as they ran into the Biscuit Room.

"Mil Fleurs: Gigantesco Mano!" Robin spouted two large hands from the ground, the palms spreading outwards to stop the children. "Go forward while I hold them here."

"Get out of our way!" the children leapt up, biting on the arms and fingers.

"They're not gonna be stopped so easily." Robin winced as some of the children hit the fingers with pipes.

"They'll stop at nothing when they're in that state." Usopp remarked, seeing two boys slip past Robin's arms.

"Mocha is..." Nami hissed.

"No, everyone!" Mocha told the rest of the crazed children. " I can't give it to you! It's evil candy! Pull yourself together!" she pleaded, backing off as the two boys in the lead jumped her. "We asked Chopper-chan and the others to help us! No!" she insisted, fighting off another kid who had grabbed onto the wrapped candy. "If we don't listen to them, we can't go home."

"It's no use!" Chopper gasped. "Just run! Run, Mocha!"

"What's this?" Mocha stopped in her tracks when a sudden gust of cold wind blew in.

"The exit is sealed." Chopper was shocked.

"What should I do?" Mocha stammered.

"You don't have to worry about anything." Monet chuckled claws clutched onto the railing of the second storey.

"Who's that woman?" Zoro inquired.

"It's her!" Usopp recognized. "She is the bird woman that I told you about!"

"Monet-san, please help me." Mocha begged.

"Mocha, it's not nice to keep it all for yourself." Monet chided. "You have to share all the candies with everyone." closing her wings around herself, she let loose another wave of icy wind.

"She's a Logia-type?" Zoro realized.

"Monet-san, why?" Mocha asked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	12. The Straw Hats vs The Snow Woman!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, really, out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come no one ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 11: A Deadly Fight in a Blizzard! The Straw Hats vs. The Snow Woman!

* * *

"Stop fighting." Monet soothed. "Share and eat them together as usual."

"No!" Mocha refused. "We shouldn't eat them anymore!"

"You're a difficult girl." Monet tsked.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro demanded.

"I'm Monet, a Snow-Snow Fruit eater." Monet chuckled. Flapping her wings, sh sent a gust of cold wind towards the Straw Hat crew.

"Usopp, Brook, I'll try to restrain the children here." Robin informed the pair. "You two, go find some Sea Prism Stone handcuffs. Luffy asked me to find them."

"I'll come with you." Kin'emon voiced. "I have to find Momonosuke."

"It's cold!" Nami winced as the group ran through the blizzard, chasing after the children. "The whole room is in a blizzard! What is a Snow-Snow Fruit? Damn that snow woman!"

"Everybody, stop!" Chopper yelled. "You shouldn't eat the candy! Mocha, run!"

"No!" Mocha glanced back at the children chasing her. "You all have to come to your senses."

"I'll try to hold them, if even for a little while." Robin readied her tech when Monet attacked her from behind with two ice picks in her claws.

"Don't do that." Monet chided, flying up and closing in for another attack. "Oh!" she grinned when Amy blocked off her attack with a silver trident. "The infamous 'Hornet Veleno', the 'Poison Hornet'."

"It's been a while since I heard that name." Amy fired back, parrying one of Monet's weapons off.

"You're Pirate Hunter Zoro with a 120 million Berry bounty." Monet giggled when Zoro fought off the second ice pick.

"You four, go stop those kids!" Zoro shouted. "She's a Logia-type. I'll take care of her."

"Robin, are you okay?" Nami asked, as Zoro parried off Monet's ice picks.

"Yes, it's just a scratch." Robin assured. "We must stop the children quickly.

"Nami, please hurry!" Chopper pleaded. "The kids are gonna leave the room soon. I promised we'll hold them, but we couldn't and we put Mocha in danger!"

* * *

"You can't have it!" Mocha ran out of the Biscuit Room and into the corridor. "Chopper-chan and onee-chan told me what these candies do to us. You shouldn't eat these candies! Come to your senses, everyone!"

* * *

Back in the snowed in Biscuit Room, Zoro was still clashing weapons with Monet.

"We gotta catch up with the kids." Nami stated, as the four hurried after the children.

Frowning, Monet changed into snow, disengaging from Zoro and took off after the fleeing group.

"Don't underestimate me!" Amy snapped, blocking off Monet's sudden attack from the ground. "Blizzard!" she let loose a fierce storm of ice and snow from her trident, Iceborne.

"What a shame." Monet mocked, licking her lips as Zoro clashed blades with her once again.

"Why are you trying to attack the weak ones?" Zoro growled.

"It's strategic to finish off easier foes first." Monet reasoned.

"Zoro, move out of the way!" Nami barked, revealing her Sorcery Clima-Tact. "Heat Egg!" she slammed one of the segments of her Clima-Tact into one of Monet's wings. "The heat worked, just as I thought." she grinned, as the snow wing melted. "Don't come after us!" she warned, with three Heat Balls hovering around her Clima-Tact.

"Cat Burglar, a 16 million Berry bounty." Monet muttered, regrowing her wing.

"The exit is..." Nami gaped when Monet melted back into the snow and proceeded to cover the exit with snow.

"Snow Fence!" Monet blocked off the exit. "Perpetual Snow!" she trapped Nami's foot in a pile of snow.

"Watch out, Chopper!" Nami warned, Monet manifested herself behind her in her snow monster form.

"Ice-Breaking Fist!" a single ice-covered fist was punched through Monet's snow monster's body. "Didn't I tell you not to underestimate me?" she glared. "Sub-Zero Ice Spikes!" growing icicles from between her fingers, she sliced through Monet's snow body.

"Oh please." Monet chided, reforming herself. "Those children are Master's precious test subjects. And I'm responsible for protecting Caesar and his experiment. Who planted this rebellious spirit in Mocha's mind?"

"What?" Chopper echoed. "Those kids asked for help on their own."

"Move out of my way!" Zoro shouted, slicing apart the snow that covered the exit. "You go ahead."

"You people are so uncool." Monet tsked, landing on the ground. "Every single day, we treat them nicely and allow them to live in great comfort. What you people are trying to do is take away these 'treasures' from us 'foster parents'. You people are like pirates."

"So, you have a problem with that, right?" Zoro smirked.

"I said it's uncool." Monet corrected. "Stop interfering with my duty. Sword Snow, Skin Sword!" she hardened her wing into ice and clashed with Zoro.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	13. Mocha Runs at the Risk of Her Life!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 12: To Save Her Friends! Mocha Runs at the Risk of Her Life!

* * *

"Give us the candy, Mocha!" the children demanded, chasing after the fleeing Mocha. "Stop running! Don't hog them all for yourself!"

"Konbu, Doran, everyone." Mocha pleaded. "I know its painful but you can't have this candy."

"There's Mocha!" Nami exclaimed, the quartet having caught up with the children.

"Robin, please stop the children." Chopper instructed.

"Cien Fleur." Robin spouted hands on some of the children's legs, tripping them, with more hands keeping them in place. "Sorry, I have no choice."

"This should make you feel a bit better." both Chopper and Amy went to work, injecting the sedatives.

"Onee-chan!" Mocha cried out.

"You can't give them the candy, Mocha!" Chopper shouted.

"Run on ahead." Nami poised herself.

"I'll do my best!" Mocha assured. "For their sake, I won't let this get this candy."

"Mocha, give us the candy!" the rest of the children roared.

"Now, let's go!" Nami told Mocha, holding the children back with her 'Milky Ball'.

"Oh no!" Chopper gaped when the children broke free. "We have to chase after the kids."

"Give us the candy!" the children still chasing Mocha demanded.

"Milky Ball!" Nami sent another wave of Sea Clouds to trap the children. "This isn't going to work forever. How long do I have to hold them off?"

"Onee-chan!" Mocha gasped when one of the children's fists knocked Nami to the ground.

"Mocha, are you alright?" Chopper asked, Robin having held onto the escaped child with a pair of huge hands. "Run now, while you still can. We have to hold the children." he concluded, as he and Amy retrieved more doses of sedatives.

"We won't let them get to Mocha." Nami stood firm.

"NO!" Mocha screamed, reaching the staircase when some of the children who had splintered off rushed towards her from the front.

"Gimme the candy!" the children tried to wrestle the sweet from Mocha.

"Konbu, Biyo, stop it!" Mocha pleaded. "Please listen to me!"

"Oh no!" Nami gasped the quartet reaching Mocha. "Some of the children cut her off."

"This is terrible!" Chopper exclaimed. "If they get the candy now..."

"Then all my efforts for the past two weeks to wean them off is be in vain!" Amy shouted. "We have to get them away from Mocha."

"Milky Ball!" Nami cast her Sea Cloud wave.

"Gigantesco Mano!" Robin added to Nami's attack with her giant hands.

"Gimme the candy!" Konbu shoved Mocha to the ground. "Gimme!"

"No!" Mocha struggled. "You can't have it!"

"No fair!" Ally snapped. "Hogging it all for yourself!"

"If we eat it, we won't be able to go back home!" Mocha argued. "Don't you care you'll never see your mom and dad again?"

"Shut up!" Konbu snapped. "Just give us the candy!"

"I wanna go home!" Mocha protested. "I want all of us to live and go home!" her decision made, she opened the wrapper and shoved all of the NHC10 pills into her mouth.

"How can she be so stupid?" Robin was shocked.

"Mocha!" Chopper screamed, his tears spilling out. "Don't do it!" he tried to reach out as Amy carried him down the stairs. "Spit it all out! Mocha, can you hear me? Mocha! We told you what that drug is, didn't we?"

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _That candy is a lethal poison." Chopper explained as the trio were blocking off the other children from entering the Biscuit Room._

" _So, Master is a bad guy?" Mocha asked._

" _Yeah, he's as bad a they come." Chopper nodded._

" _But he's always so nice to us." Mocha stated. "The candy he gives us every day is so tasty."_

" _That's all part of his trap." Amy sighed._

" _No way, but..." Mocha gasped._

" _All of you, you're his test subjects." Amy revealed. "None of you were ever sick in the first place. Your huge bodies are enough proof of that. Turning humans into giants as a weapon for war is something scientists all over the world have been trying to do for centuries, and all of the experiments have failed over and over: no one has ever succeeded."_

" _There's no easy way to say this..." Chopper gritted his teeth. "This experiment will also fail. Caesar knows this. All he cares about is gathering data for his next experiment."_

" _So... what's going to happen to us?" Mocha sobbed._

" _All of you will die; nobody is going to make it back home." Amy answered. "That candy is a lethal poison. It causes your body to break down without you even realizing it. And yet, if you eat one, you'll want another. The more you eat, the harder it'll be for you to escape from Caesar.'s grip. When you see the children on the other side of the door, you can see just how frightening it is, don't you?"_

" _We've given you a sedative, but the side effects of the candy and the experiment will most likely claim your life long before you grow up." Chopper laid the facts bare._

" _We won't grow up?" Mocha echoed. "We won't even get to see our moms and dads again?"_

" _That's right." Chopper affirmed. "Not unless we get you out of here now."_

" _We never thought we could die." Mocha admitted. "We wanted him to help us because we wanted to go home. We were afraid he might break his promise and keep us for another year because of that unknown disease. But..." she sank to her knees. "We didn't think we were gonna die. We thought we were going to grow up. This isn't what they promised us. We only ate the candy because they gave it to us. Nobody thought they were going to die."_

" _I know." Amy soothed. "You've done nothing wrong. Haven't you noticed that most of the time, the candy tastes different from the candy Monet gives you?"_

" _Yeah." Mocha nodded. "The candy Monet-san gives us is more fizzy."_

" _That's because Caesar created those candies." Amy replied. "The candies I made were merely multivitamin pills coated with a thin shell of the poison. I did it to make sure all of you won't rely on the candy. But Caesar's candies... made sure that won't happen!"_

" _That's why we're gonna get Caesar, no matter what." Chopper promised. "I can't forgive him!"_

* * *

"Don't!" Chopper screamed as Mocha swallowed the pills. "Mocha!" he wept, the girl having collapsed onto the bottom of the staircase, vomiting out blood. "Mocha, hang in there!" he pleaded, the sedative needle in hand as the pair reached the suffering girl. "This is what the candy does to you!" he barked at the stunned children. "Mocha wanted to save you! Even if it meant sacrificing herself!"

"Chopper, this might be our only chance to calm them down." Nami pointed out.

"But we have to treat Mocha first." Chopper argued.

"There's no time!" Robin protested.

"The kids are standing still!" Sanji ordered, leading the Navy soldiers to the scene. "Go! No violence alright, guys? Fight numbers with numbers!" he barked as the soldiers tackled the children to the ground.

"Aniki, does kicking them in the balls count as violence?" one of the soldiers asked.

"It's a little over the top." Sanji mused for a moment. "Medical team, up front! Chopper and the pretty doctor-chan..." he swooned for a second. "Let these guys help you! They can handle an injection or two, at least."

"We're counting on you guys." Chopper remarked, as a group of soldiers heaved Mocha over their heads.

"There's an examination room around here." Amy added. "Get her in there. Chopper, the relapse prevention medicine wouldn't be enough anymore."

"I know." Chopper agreed. "We'll have to modify the formula to create the antidote."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	14. A Critical Situation!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 13: A Critical Situation! Punk Hazard Explodes!

* * *

"Hey, hurry up, the two of you." one of the G-5 soldiers urged, Chopper's group having laid Mocha down on the examining table. "We don't have much time."

"I know!" Amy snapped, as she readjusted her formula, while Chopper had Mocha hunched over the end of the table and having her retch out the poison. "It's done." she told Chopper.

"Yes!" Chopper whopped. "Don't give up, Mocha." he encouraged, injecting the new formula into Mocha. "Mocha, stay with me." he pleaded. "You're gonna be alright soon."

"The ceiling's gonna collapse!" one of the G-5 soldiers warned as the entire building started crumbling. "Amy-yan, Chopper-yan, it's not safe to stay here anymore!"

"Right, we've done all we can for now." Amy agreed.

"Go to the R Building now!" Chopper instructed.

"Hey, Chopper-yan, are you sure this is the right way?" one of the soldiers carrying Mocha asked as the group fled down a corridor.

"I think so." Chopper replied. "We gotta join the rest of our crew as soon as possible."

"Chopper, can you hear me?" Usopp voiced over a Den Den Mushi. "Keep going straight and go down the stairs . That's the fastest way to the R Building."

"Chopper-san!" Brook called out, bringing up the rear with the petrified Kin'emon in tow. "This is serious! Kin'emon-san got... Kin'emon-san got exposed to the gas and... died!"

"AH!" everyone screamed as the poison gas came billowing in behind them.

* * *

"Everyone, hurry up!" Law barked, ushering the gathered group onto the SAD delivery trunk and and Smoker towed out. "Get on the truck!"

"They're not here yet." Robin muttered.

"Yeah, that's not good." Sanji agreed. "It's dangerous here. We have no time."

"Where does this passage lead to?" Nami asked.

"If we go through, we'll reach a harbor that has a tanker docked in it." Law replied.

"The deadly gas is covering the island." Nami pointed out. "Are we gonna be okay?"

"It's true we have to risk exposure to the air outside in order to get on the tanker." Law admitted. "But isn't it better than being buried under some wreckage?" _What's taking so long, Amy-ya?_ He wondered, the door to the R Building starting to close.

* * *

"The gate is gonna close!" Chopper screeched in horror as the group closed in on the shutting door. "Luffy!" he screamed.

* * *

"It's them!" Luffy beamed as Chopper's group came into view.

"Hey!" Usopp greeted, jumping down from the stairway just as Chopper's group dashed through the closing door.

"We made it!" Chopper cheered as the door shut in behind them.

"That's cutting a little too close." Amy remarked.

"We have no time." Law reminded. "Hurry up!"

"Good to know someone's worried." Amy teased, Law pulling her onto the truck.

"Hn." Law huffed.

* * *

"Get off of him!" Brook demanded, the still transformed Momonosuke jumping on the petrified Kin'emon as the two car truck sped through the hallway.

"I won't!" Momonosuke clung on tight.

"You're heavy!" Brook retorted. "Get off!"

"Why is there a dragon here?" Nami asked.

"I met him at a garbage dump." Luffy supplied.

"You brought him with you?" Nami blinked.

"It's no mistake." Momonosuke sobbed. "Father!"

"Hey, Momo!" Luffy exclaimed, the pink dragon fainting from hunger.

"Who is this dragon?" Nami wondered. "He said 'Father'."

"Find out later." Law cut in. "I don't see any light. The exit must be farther away. How far did Caesar fly?"

"Seems like there was an explosion." Nami winced, the truck rattling from the shockwave.

"I think it was the D Building." Law remarked. "The SAD Manufacturing Room where I was before."

"Hey, Law." Smoker voiced. "If we can get out of here, we'll go separate ways. But there is something I want to ask you. I thought Caesar had my heart. How did it end up in your hands?"

"He just got the wrong idea." Law answered. "To earn the trust of Caesar, I let him keep my heart and took his secretary, Monet's heart in return. And when I cut your heart out when you got to the lab, so I had two hearts in my possession."

"You swapped two hearts and 'returned' Monet's heart to Caesar instead." Amy realized what her lover did.

"I merely gave Monet's heart back to him out of kindness." Law shrugged. "As they say, if you are kind to people, good things will happen to you."

"The 'Hornet Veleno'." Smoker turned his attention to Amy. "I never expected to see a dishonored officer here."

"Dishonored, am I?" Amy countered. "Goes to show just how much of the truth the 'official' reports hid." she snorted. "No, my so-called 'dishonored discharge' was merely to hide the fact that the World Government's pet assassins had to resort to _stealing_."

"CP-9?" Law frowned. "Just how did _you_ get tangled with them out of all people?"

"To put it simply, they wanted bioweapons and instant-kill poisons for their 'jobs'." Amy spat. "I'm a doctor, first and foremost, and my work back in those days consisted mainly of antidotes and cures. But CP-9... once they found out that my work could also be utilized as perfect weapons, they weren't above blatantly _stealing_ my prototypes."

"You could've reported to your supervisor." Tashigi pointed out.

"Who said I didn't?" Amy fired back. "You know what my then supervisor said: Just keep quiet and create more weapons for CP-9. It's for the Greater Good." she sneered. "Well, of course, our Vice Admiral here read the report on what happened after that; one of my prototype poisons 'malfunctioned' and wiped out an entire town of civilians. But in actual fact, CP-9 missed and hit a child and they simply covered up that mistake by annihilating the entire town; man, woman, children. Of course, since our _infallible_ CP-9 can't be seen as overstepping their boundaries, guess who ended up as the convenient scapegoat?"

"This is no good!" Usopp exclaimed as the tunnel started collapsing. "It's collapsing faster."

"We're in a tunnel through a mountain." Law stated. "If it collapses, we'll be buried alive."

"The poison gas!" Chopper exclaimed, as the cloud of poison closed in on them.

"It's gonna be more than just being buried alive." Robin remarked.

"There is going to be gas around the exit." Law added. "Can anybody here generate wind?"

"I can do that." Nami raised her hand.

"I see the exit!" Usopp pointed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	15. Leaving Punk Hazard!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 14: It's Time to Say Goodbye! Leaving Punk Hazard!

* * *

"Sorcery Climate Baton!" Nami pulled out a section of her Clima-Tact. "Gust Sword!" she expelled a powerful whirlwind straight into the gathering poison cloud in front of them.

"We made it out!" Luffy cheered as the truck shot out of the tunnel.

"You made it here finally!" Franky greeted his crew mates. "I was getting tired of waiting."

"Look at that!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper went starry-eyed at the sight of General Franky.

"It's going to be one of these days, right?" Amy deathpanned.

"Buffalo!" Law recognized one of his former crew mates. "Are you Baby 5?"

"Law!" the weaponizing woman gaped. "Are you really going to stand against Joker?"

"You traitor!" Buffalo snapped. "Joker is still saving the 'Heart Seat' for you."

"Who are they?" Luffy asked. "Are they your friends?"

"No." Law corrected. "They're my enemies!"

"All the Straw Hats and the Navy G-5!" Buffalo took off with Baby 5 who had grabbed Caesar. "Odds are against us."

"In any case, we gotta take Caesar to the Young Master." Baby 5 concluded.

"They took Caesar and ran!" Usopp growled. "I got it." he grinned. "It's a sniper's work to take down a flying enemy."

"Those bastards!" Law hissed, forming his 'Room'.

"Whoa, whoa." Luffy stopped him. "Usopp said he can handle it."

"Don't underestimate our sniper." Zoro agreed.

"No way!" Law snapped. "If we let them get away,our plan is..."

"You allied with us, didn't you?" Nami reminded. "You saw what I did earlier. I need you to trust us a little bit."

"Allied?" Zoro echoed. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been running around all this time, so..." Nami grinned. "I feel like attacking now. I'm not afraid of enemies who are far away and have no intention to fight."

"Chopping Grass on Black Kabuto!" Usopp had his Black Kabuto increase in size. "Now, eat up and get your fill." he leaned over the edge of the truck, the carnivorous seed pod gobbling up the debris on the ground.

"Go, Weather Egg!" Nami took her turn, tossing an egg into the air above the fleeing Buffalo. "Now hatch! Thunder-chan!" the said egg broke into two, emitting dark clouds from the crack which then expanded into a larger cloud as lightning crackled within the cloud's midst. "No, you can't get away." she grinned, seeing Buffalo trying to escape. "The Science of Weather: Thunder Breed Tempo!" she ended her attack, directing the gathered lightning straight into the flying trio.

"Here's a final blow!" Usopp ended the combo attack. "Go, Chomping Grass! Special Attack: Charging Shooting Star!" and let loose the gathered debris he had the seed pod gobble up.

"Idiot!" Caesar retorted, Buffalo was knocked off the sky by Usopp's rain of rocks. "What a good-for-nothing. You can't hit me!" he bragged, the flying rocks shooting past him harmlessly. "I'm a gas man. I must make it to Dressrosa with or without them."

"You can't run." Usopp smirked. "The last ammo is... Sea Prism Stone handcuffs!" he declared, Caesar found himself entangled with the Sea Prism Stone handcuffs Usopp had loaded in his seed pod. "Alright, I caught him!" he announced.

"You need the other two?" Amy looked at Law.

"It would be best." Law admitted.

"Good." Amy smirked, the central gem on her palm glowing blue. "Water Lock!" with a sweep of her hand, she encased the three falling Devil Fruit users in a water bubble each and bringing all three to shore.

"All right." Law noted. "The initial phase is accomplished."

* * *

"Law said, 'Whatever you do, don't look inside.'" Chopper sneaked into the operating room Law and Amy had taken the children into. "But I wonder if they are really okay? What are they gonna do with them? What's wrong?" he demanded, bursting into the room, upon hearing a pained scream. "What?" he panicked, seeing Law dissect the children and he fled out.

"Chopper..." Amy blinked. "He didn't..." she looked at her partner for confirmation.

"Why would I care if Tony-ya did?" Law shrugged. "I take it the snake-turtle engraving wasn't for decoration."

"Mm hm." Amy nodded. "Turns out Genbu chose me as his Avatar."

"Genbu, I see." Law mused. "Never thought one of the old legends from the North Blue turn out to be true."

"Law!" Chopper barked, storming back to the operating room. "Show yourself, Law! What did you do to the children?" he demanded as the two older doctors emerged. "If you hurt them in any way..."

"That's why I told you not to look inside." Law reminded. "Those kids... I sliced them up. It's a drug." he stated as the screaming Chopper dashed inside. "They still have to go through a long, painful treatment."

"I don't think he's listening." Amy pointed out, cutting Law off. "Inside." she pointed to the interior of the operating room.

"Whatever." Law huffed.

"What you did to the children back there..." Amy started. "Is the same procedure you did to yourself back then, wasn't it?" she whispered. "I... always regretted not being able to save you or Lamie back then."

"I'm sorry." Law mumbled, pulling the younger woman into a loose hug. "I don't deserve your tears, Amy-ya." he pressed his forehead against hers.

* * *

"Hey, Straw Hat-ya." Law called out to Luffy. "We have to leave in a hurry. We don't have much time to eat here, somebody's coming after us. Tell your crew."

"All right." Luffy nodded and took his place on top of a crate. "Somebody's coming after us. So, you gotta hurry! It's a banquet!" he declared.

"You have the 'I'm seriously regretting this.' look on your face." Amy teased the shocked Law, holding out a bowl of steaming soup to him.

"Shut up." Law muttered, taking the bowl.

"Law." Chopper voiced, as he and Mocha approached the silent doctor pair. "I'm sorry I suspected you earlier."

"He told me." Mocha added. "I got better because you treated me. Thank you."

"Law." Smoker started, the Warlord taking a seat on a nearby crate. "I know you don't really think that I'll keep my promise to a pirate like you. But if you really want to silence me, there were several occasions that you could've killed me. What are you up to taking advantage of Straw Hat?"

"I'm taking advantage of him?" Law echoed. "Maybe he's taking advantage of me. There is no particular reason that I didn't kill you, White Chase-ya." he admitted. "By the way, I'm thinking about going to Green Bit." he put down the bowl. "I wonder if I can handle the Straw Hats."

"Although it'll be more likely that we'll end up getting embroiled in their antics." Amy predicted matter-of-factly as she tossed a file to Smoker. "The antidote formula to NHC10; consider this my final contribution to the Navy, Vice-Admiral. Give Vegapunk-shishou my regards and... tell him I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. He'll know what I mean." she smiled and trailed off after Law.

* * *

"Law!" Baby 5 glared at the Warlord, all three captives were frozen up to their knees by Amy's 'Ice Prison' tech.

* * *

"Hey, are they coming with us?" Zoro inquired, pointing to the doctor pair in front of him as the Straw Hat crew prepared to leave Punk Hazard.

"Oh yeah, we haven't told you about the alliance." Usopp recalled. "Luffy got us into trouble again."

* * *

"Let's sail out!" Luffy gave the order once everyone was on board the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

"Young Master!" Buffalo greeted their arriving captain, both his and Baby 5's heads were secured onto a floating raft using Sea Prism Stone chains.

"Damn!" Baby 5 cursed. "That bastard Law really betrayed us."

"This is a life yacht that was on our tanker." Doflamingo noticed the Jolly Roger on the flag. "It's okay, you don't have to explain." he cut off Buffalo when he saw the bomb attached to the barrel. "You two were just following my orders."

"What a surprise." Law's voice sounded from the Den Den Mushi after Doflamingo crushed the barrel under his foot. "I didn't expect the boos himself to show up. If you're looking for Caesar, he's with me."

"Where are Baby 5 and Buffalo's bodies?" Doflamingo asked.

"I don't know." Law replied. "Don't ask me about such frivolous things. Let's negotiate."

"Hey Law, come to your senses." Doflamingo chuckled. "A squirt like you shouldn't imitate what grown-ups do. Where are you now? Don't make me mad."

"Make you mad?" Law echoed. "You most important business partner is one of the Yonkou: the big-time pirate, Kaido, the King of Beasts. And I know you can't make him mad at any cost. What would happen if he finds out you can' produce SMILE anymore? Since he's not the negotiating type, there'll probably be a fierce battle. And he'll destroy you."

"Hey, you carried the joke too far, Law." Doflamingo chided. "What do you want in exchange for Caesar? Name your price."

"Resign from the Seven Warlords." Law laid down his demand. "All I want is for you to abandon everything that you spent a decade to attain and go back to being a normal pirate again. In that case, however, the Admirals from the Navy HQ will hunt you down. I'm expecting to see it in the newspaper tomorrow morning. If your resignation from the Warlords is in the paper, I will call you. If I don't see it, the negotiation is off. Goodbye."

"Wait a minute!" Doflamingo barked, the Den Den Mushi hanging up. "Law!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	16. The Pirate Alliance Makes a Sortie!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 15: Caesar Goes Missing! The Pirate Alliance Makes a Sortie!

* * *

"Nami, where are we going next?" Luffy asked his navigator.

"Hold on." Nami gave her Eternal Pose a look.

"The next destination is already set." Law cut in, having changed out of his winter coat and into a dark blue fur-collared shirt and his trademark spotted jeans. "It's Dressrosa."

"Dressrosa?" Luffy echoed.

"Yes, there is something we have to do there." Law replied.

"Dressrosa?" Kin'emon exclaimed.

"Is anything wrong?" Amy turned to the samurai, the woman doctor having ditched her fur overcoat and was now dressed in a dark turquoise, sleeveless, mid-thigh kimono with navy trimming, complete with a light blue obi around her waist and laced-up sandals on her feet. Her chest-length hair was now twisted into a bun at the back of her head, secured by a water-hyacinth-patterned tama kanzashi.

"That's exactly where we..." Kin'emon answered. "I mean, I want to go. You need to go there, too?"

"Uh huh." Luffy nodded. "I think so."

"You have no idea what's going on, do you?" Law deathpanned.

"Nope," Luffy grinned.

"The current is shifting?" Nami peered over the deck. "What's going on here?"

"A slope?" Usopp and Sanji exclaimed.

"Look out for rock reefs!" Nami warned.

"What's going on around here?" Usopp wondered.

"It's a sea slope." Law supplied. "It's not uncommon."

"Apparently, it is to them." Amy stated, seeing Usopp and Sanji's incredulous expressions.

"We don't have to go against the current." Law added. "The needle in the middle on your Log Pose must be pointing to Dressrosa. But don't try to go straight. Take a detour."

"Why?" Nami asked.

"It'll work out better for us." Amy answered.

"Come to think of it," Robin noted. "You were talking on the Den Den Mushi earlier. Who were you talking to?"

"That was Doflamingo." Law replied. "The plan is already in action."

"What plan?" Zoro wondered.

"Yeah, tell us about the plan." Luffy beamed. "Get together, everyone!"

* * *

"We formed an alliance to kill one of the Yonkou?" the others who had not known, chorused.

"The Yonkou, huh?" Zoro smirked. "It's great."

"Luffy, tell them about the alliance." Usopp reminded.

"Okay." Luffy slapped a hand on Law's back. "We and Tra-guy's pirate group formed an alliance."

"Does anyone oppose to this?" Usopp asked. "I do!" he raised his hand.

"I do!" Chopper followed suit.

"I do!" Nami put her hand up.

"Does that make any difference?" Brook wondered.

"Luffy's mind is already set, isn't it?" Sanji reminded. "But I have to warn you." he told the Heart Pirates captain. "There might be a slight difference between how you define 'alliance' and how Luffy defines it. That's why Luffy kept saying 'kidnap' which was so out of character for him." he concluded. "If he had just come to me with that strange sheep and asked me how to cook it, I wouldn't know what do to."

"You bastards." Caesar growled. "You're not gonna get away with this. Extraordinarily big names will hunt you down. Idiots! Realize how stupid you are! Go to hell!"

"Sanji-san, Chopper and I were in the middle of his treatment." Amy chided, the two doctors going into medic mode. "Please kindly wait until we're done."

"I asked you guys to kidnap Caesar at Punk Hazard." Law started. "Meanwhile, I destroyed the machine which was manufacturing a substance called SAD. The great pirates in the New World often have their own territory. They lead countless numbers of people and reign like a syndicate. It's nothing like what you've seen before. One pirate group is never strong enough to even see their captain's face. But since it's an underground community, they have to do their business secretly to avoid the Navy. And Doflamingo is the most trusted and powerful man among them. His underground alias is 'Joker'. And Joker's most important business partner now is one of the Yonkou, Kaido, the King of the Beasts: our target."

"What?" Kin'emon exclaimed. "Kaido?"

"Kaido?" Momonosuke stammered, reverting back to his dragon form.

"What's the matter?" Zoro asked.

"Never mind." Kin'emon assured. "Go on. Why is a dragon doing here?" he panicked, seeing dragon Momonosuke beside him. "Where did Momonosuke go?"

"That's him." Luffy supplied.

"This dragon is Momonosuke?" Kin'emon stammered.

"Uh-huh." Momonosuke nodded.

"What?" Kin'emon exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"Yonkou Kaido." Law continued, ignoring the mini drama unfolding. "In order to take him down, we have to weaken his forces. Kaido is buying a large amount of fruit from Joker now. It's a Zoan-type, man-made Devil Fruit: SMILE."

"Man-made?" Usopp exclaimed. "If such a thing exists, the number of Devil Fruit users will keep multiplying!"

"That's right." Law affirmed. "Since it's man-made, however, it seems like there are some risks involved. But, in fact, Kaido has more than 500 Devil Fruit eaters in his pirate group. But Devil Fruit eaters won't multiply anymore."

"Really?" Sanji mused, staring straight at Caesar. "Him?"

"Were you making a substance for the man-made Devil Fruit?" Chopper was intrigued. "How cool! SAD!"

"Is it that hard to make the SAD thing?" Luffy asked.

"He just put Vegapunk-shishou's discovery of 'lineage factor' into practice." Amy supplied.

"Joker is finished." Law concluded. "We're gonna go onto the next move. There is a factory manufacturing SMILES somewhere on Dressrosa."

"We should just find it and destroy it?" Franky guessed.

"That's right." Law confirmed. "Then, Kaido's forces won't strengthen. However, he's a professional businessman. I'm sure he'll retaliate."

"Dressrosa?" Luffy echoed. "Is that where you wanna go, Kin?"

"Indeed!" Kin'emon drew his sword. "They're keeping one of my comrades prisoner. Something is falling." he looked up at the darkening sky as an ice cube fell on him.

"This is..." Nami gasped. "Franky, prepare for the Coup de Burst!" she ordered, climbing up to the observation deck.

"Someone, take the helm!" Franky barked, jumping into the hatch on the deck's lawn.

"Hard aport!" Nami shouted down the speaker. "Coup de Burst towards 9 o'clock! Head for an area without clouds!"

"Well, that's one _big_ hailstone." an impassive Amy glanced up at the massive ice block falling towards them.

"Coup de Burst!" Franky sent the group flying towards the opening Nami informed him off.

* * *

"Well, you certainly chose an interesting group to ally with." Amy remarked, the seemingly dozing Law sitting below the ship's mast later that night. "I know you aren't asleep, Law."

"Whatever." Law mumbled.

"Is there a specific reason why you picked them?" Amy asked. "Is it because it's convenient, or is it because their captain has the same initial you do?"

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Law shot her a look.

"I know you well enough." Amy stated plainly.

"Hey, Amy!" Nami shouted from second floor of the ship. "Come sleep in our room."

"Is that alright?" Amy blinked.

"Sure!" Nami gave the older woman a wink.

"Do what you want." Law gave her the go-ahead when Amy looked at him as if asking for permission.

"Good night, then." Amy gave a quick kiss on the cheek and went off after Nami.

* * *

"What's that?" Usopp peered skywards, seeing a group of glittering green lights as the clouds shielded the moon.

The sudden movement awoke Law dozing on the deck.

"Who is it?" Luffy demanded as he, Zoro, Sanji and Brook burst out from their room.

"What happened? Law was on the alert.

"You bastard!" Luffy growled, when a fist was hammered into his face, the rubbery captain fighting back.

"Where did they come from?" Zoro asked, fighting off his group of attackers.

"There are about thirty of them!" Sanji warned, fighting off his group. "Watch out!"

"Thirty?" Brooke echoed, dodging the attackers.

"They're quite strong." Kin'emon admitted, blocking off the attackers.

"Who are they?" Law hissed, blocking off an Armament Haki fist with his sheath.

"What did you just say?" Chopper wondered, as Luffy fought with a shadow.

"Hey, you guys!" Nami fumed, flinging the door to the women's quarters open. "Keep it down!"

"Hailstorm Burst!" Amy fired off a blast of ice shards from her closed fist at the glowing red eyes in front of them.

"What?" Luffy inquired, his opponent breaking off the fight after hearing a whistle.

"What was that?" Nami stammered after the attackers jumped into the ocean. "What's going on?"

"Nice to meet you, ladies and gentlemen." Breed announced, standing on the ship's mast as the clouds parted. "My name is Breed. I'm a Peto-Peto Fruit eater."

"Oh no!" Law exclaimed, seeing Caesar in one of the Lapahns's hands.

"Wait!" Luffy rushed to chase when he was met by an Armament Haki fist to the cheek.

"Your body is rubber!" Sanji reminded. "It can't hurt! Unless that thing can use Haki." he turned to the Kongfu Dugong.

"I'll take Caesar." Breed chuckled. "Goodbye!"

"Damnit!" Law cursed, forming his 'Room' when the ship rocked, knocking him off-balance. "What now?"

"Giant wave!" Franky called, the ship began to ride on the suddenly turbulent sea.

"Is that a Rabbit Wave?" Law realized.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Amy shouted, the ship jumping towards a large looming shadow ahead.

"A Jolly Roger?" Sanji noticed the flag. "That means it's a ship? That guy was a pirate?"

"Let's chase him!" Law barked. "We can't let Caesar get away!"

"Luffy, take the Shark Submerge!" Franky instructed. "It can only carry three people, but it can travel underwater."

"Luffy, I'll come with you." Chopper hopped onto Luffy's shoulder as he opened the hatch. "There's something that concerns me."

"Luffy, what about us?" Usopp asked.

"Look after the Sunny!" Luffy instructed.

"Nose-ya, stay alert!" Law warned. "Doflamingo himself may come and attack." he exchanged looks with Amy; the words 'Be careful' was left unsaid as he jumped in after the other two.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	17. The Big News Shakes Up The New World!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 16:Startling! The Big News Shakes Up The New World!

* * *

"The morning paper!" Brook informed the reunited group, the News Coo circling Thousand Sunny after dropping the newspaper.

"Don Quixote Doflamingo..." Sanji read.

"Withdraws from the Seven Warlords!" Chopper continued.

"And abdicates the throne of Dressrosa?" Sanji echoed. "What the hell?"

"Throne means he was a king?" Brook reasoned.

"When things go this well, it's kind of scary." Franky admitted.

"It's good." Law smirked. "He had no choice."

"By the way, why are your faces here as well?" Luffy wondered.

"The Warlord – Trafalgar Law..." Sanji glanced at the next article.

"Forms an unusual alliance with the Straw Hats?" Nami finished.

"It is still unknown what the Government will do to Law, it says." Brook added.

"There's something else!" Nami pointed. "I can't believe other pirates are forming an alliance too."

"Law..." Amy looked at her partner.

"Forget about them." the older pirate stated. "We're gonna go with the plan. Focus on Doflamingo for now. Now you know how important yesterday's negotiation was for him." he grabbed Caesar's hair. "All we did was kidnap Caesar. In contrast, seemingly overnight, he gave up his throne which he's had for ten years and the carte blanche given to him as a privilege of being a Warlord. He did it just to get this guy back and that says a lot."

* * *

"It's me." Doflamingo took the call. "I resigned from the Warlords."

"Doflamingo!" Luffy snapped. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" he took the receiver from Law. "I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates! Hey, Mingo! Are you stupid, old Caesar's boss? He gave Brownbeard and the kids hell! We will give you back Caesar as we promised, but you do that again, I will beat the hell out of you!"

"Straw Hat Luffy." Doflamingo drawled on the other side of the line. "You went away for two years after your brother died. Where were you and what were you doing? I wanted to see you." he chuckled. "I have something that you'll want very badly now."

"Hey!" Luffy drooled. "How delicious is that meat you're talking about?"

"Straw Hat-ya!" Law snatched the receiver back. "Don't get drawn into his pace. Joker, cut the crap! We'll hand over Caesar to you as we promised."

"Well, that's for your own good." Doflamingo remarked. "If you try to run away with him, you know what will happen to you guys. Now, can I hear my precious business partner's voice?"

"Joker!" Caesar wailed when Law turned the receiver to his direction. "I'm sorry! You resigned from the Warlords for me."

"Did you hear him?" Law took back the receiver.

"Yeah, he sounded fine." Doflamingo noted.

"Eight hours from now." Law set his demand. "At the beach of the southeast side of Green Bit, the solitary island north of Dressrosa. We will leave Caesar there at three in the afternoon. Go ahead and pick him up. And this will be all finished."

"That's too bad." Doflamingo mocked. "I wish I could have a drink with you..."

"Just hang up!" Luffy cut in. "That was close. You almost got drawn into his pace."

 _Wasn't that you?_ Amy wondered.

"Hey, wait." Sanji voiced. "We didn't tell him how many men he can bring. What are we gonna do if he brings his entire crew?"

"It doesn't matter." Law replied. "The handover of Caesar is part of our plan. It's just to lure them out."

"You mean, destroying a SMILE manufacturing factory while its unguarded is our main purpose?" Usopp guessed.

"Yes." Law confirmed. "But we don't know where it is."

"Don't worry." Franky assured. "Factories are big. You can barely miss them. Once we get there, we'll _super_ find it! I will destroy it with my laser beam."

"But what if it's made of Sea Prism Stone?" Amy pointed out.

"That is a good question." Nami admitted.

"I have intelligence on everything but the factory." Law admitted. "So, what Amy-ya suggests might be a high possibility."

"No wonder." Nami remarked. "It's an important asset for them, isn't it?"

"Law-dono!" Kin'emon cut in. "You said you're gonna go to Green Bit earlier."

"We will dock this ship at Dressrosa." Law assured. "Don't worry."

"Tra-guy, have you been to that island?" Luffy asked. "Dress-roba!"

"It's 'Rosa'!" Law barked. "I've never been there. It's that bastard's kingdom."

"Then, let's figure everything out once we get there!" Luffy grinned.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Law scolded. "You can't just show up without a plan..."

"Sanji, I'm hungry!" Luffy called out. "What do we have for breakfast?"

"Sandwiches." the blond cook replied.

"You're being totally ignored." Amy pointed out, the entire Straw Hat crew trooping up to the dining hall.

"I don't like bread!" Law called out, before switching to a shell-shocked gape when he realized what he did.

"Another one of you-know-who's quirks?" Amy stifled a giggle. "Told you we'll end up getting drawn into their pace sooner or later."

"No kidding." Law mumbled, schooling his usual stoic expression back on.

"Law," Amy started, gently prying his free hand open and threading her fingers through his. "Remember what I told you about vengeance back on Punk Hazard: that there is a thin line between justice and vengeance? I already know I can't dissuade you from whatever you're planning. That's why," she turned a firm look at her silent lover. "I'm trusting you not to cross that line. I thought lost you 16 years ago, Law. I can't afford to lose you a second time."

* * *

"I can't tell you why we were being chased." Kin'emon confessed, the group settled in for breakfast. "But we set sail for the place called Zou originally."

"Zou?" Law echoed, chomping down on his rice ball.

"Do you know it?" Kin'emon blinked.

"It's another coincidence." Law replied. "After handing Caesar over and destroying the SMILE factory, I was gonna head for Zou."

"Really?" Kin'emon exclaimed.

"Yes, my crew is already there." Law replied.

"If so, can we go along with you there?" Kin'emon requested.

"Yes, you can!" Luffy whopped. "Let's go there and then to Wano Kingdom!"

"Hey!" Law snapped.

"Thank you!" Kin'emon wept.

"Well..." Law relented.

"Luffy-dono, thank you for everything." Kin'emon turned to Luffy.

"Don't mention it." Luffy grinned. "Right, Tra-guy?"

Seated behind him, Amy gave her unamused partner a pitying look as she bit into her vegetable omelet before she and Nami shot Brook an offended look when the skeletal musician let off gas.

"Three samurai including me and Momonosuke, four of us headed for Zou, but our ship wrecked." Kin'emon related. "And two of us samurai and Momonosuke drifted to Dressrosa."

"But we had been being chased by Doflamingo and the others there and I ran into an unknown ship." Momonosuke added. "There, I met the children who were looking to get treated. And unfortunately, the ship left port before I knew it and left for that island."

"I was gonna go after the ship and my fellow samurai Kanjuro tried to cover me but got caught." Kin'emon continued. "He let me sail out to the sea." he wept. "I have to save him! I have to go back!"

"Alright, I'm gonna go save him with you!" Luffy decided.

"Guys, don't forget our purpose!" Law barked.

"And... I think we're being ignored again." Amy pointed out, in the midst of Franky and Chopper's ' Kanjuro!' wails as she sipped her pomegranate juice.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	18. A Kingdom of Love and Passion, Dressrosa

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 17: Explore! A Kingdom of Love and Passion, Dressrosa!

* * *

"We made it!" Luffy jumped off the ship. "Dressrosa!"

"I said you're too loud, Luffy!" Usopp reminded. "We in their territory now."

"We should just go to the town, right?" Luffy looked after at Law who had also left the Thousand Sunny.

"Yes." Law agreed. "Listen, don't let your guard down. If we fail to destroy the factory, it'll mess up our whole plan."

"Oh yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. "I just had a great idea! Momo!" he jumped onto the dragon's back.

"Tch!" Law snorted and pulled Amy off. "What are you doing?" he asked his partner, seeing Amy take out a stopwatch.

"Seeing how long this fight would last." Amy replied flatly as Luffy and Momonosuke broke out in yet another fight.

"You really are _that_ bored, huh?" Law deathpanned.

"Hey Kin'emon, let's go to the town already!" Franky reminded. "How should we change out clothes in a disguise?"

"Hey." Law called to Nami. "I want you to keep this." he tore off a piece of Vivre Card and handed it to the navigator.

"Is this a Vivre Card?" Nami blinked.

"Yes, it'll point toward an island called Zou that I talked about earlier." Law confirmed. "But if anything happens to us, go straight there."

"Wait a second!" Nami gaped.

"What do you mean 'Anything happens'?" Usopp stammered as Law squatted down and spread open a map. "Nothing will happen, right?"

"Who knows?" Law shrugged.

"What's that?" Luffy gaped.

"This is a map that my crew member drew." Law replied.

"So terribly drawn." Nami remarked.

"We're here now, at the west coast of Dressrosa." Law pointed to their current location. "Doflamingo's palace is at the center of Dressrosa. The SMILE manufacturing factory must be somewhere on the island. We don't have much time. The Factory Destroying Team must move quickly. We, the Caesar Handover Team, will go across Dressrosa and cross the very long bridge to north to Green Bit."

"Why do we have to go across Dressrosa?" Usopp asked. "We can just take the ship. All of us together."

"I heard it's impossible to travel by water." Law replied.

"That sounds interesting." Robin noted.

"Please get me there safely." Caesar pleaded.

"And you all, the Sunny's Security Team, should watch out for the enemy's attack." Law continued. "Don't let them take the ship."

"What?" Nami exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"Are they gonna attack us?" Momonosuke inquired.

"What?" Brook panicked. "I thought guarding the ship was the safest!"

"Guys, we're in the enemy's stronghold." Chopper reminded. "But we're will Sanji so..."

"He's not here." Amy supplied helpfully.

"Luffy and the others are gone, too!" Usopp added.

"They're the key to this plan." Law rebuked. "Where did they go?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	19. Giolla vs the Winter Goddess

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 17 out, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 18: A Curb-Stomp Battle! Giolla vs. the Winter Goddess!

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats crew were role-playing with Momonosuke on the deck as Amy shielded the ship with her strongest defensive spells, the Genbu Sphere.

"Heads up, everyone." Amy warned when she sensed something prodding her energy barrier. "We have an invader."

"EH!?" the Straw Hats crew exclaimed.

"This is getting annoying." Amy muttered when the prodding intensified. "Genbu Sphere: Eject!" at her command, the energy shield shimmered, pushing three shadows out from the side of the guarded ship.

The three ejected shadows shot out, flying away from the ship as the energy shield vanished.

"Ex-quip!" Amy wasted no time in summoning her battle armor. "Water Empress Armor! Keep a sharp eye out!" she instructed and shot off after the intruder.

The expelled Giolla quickly regained her bearings, formed a thought cloud in her hands and tossed it at her female opponent who dodged the cloud.

"This is Giolla-sama from the..." one of the two minions Giolla brought with her started.

"Droplet Spear!" Amy's multiple water streams sent the three Don Quixote pirates flying towards Doflamingo's submarine which had emerged from the mist. "Can the minions please shut up." the water wielder was not amused. "So," she turned to her opponent. "You're Giolla? Law told me about you and they aren't very flattering, I'm afraid."

"What are you guys doing?" Giolla barked at her subordinates on the submarine. "Just go and take Momonosuke away from them already!"

"Ex-quip!" Amy swapped out her armor. "Freezing Empress Armor! Arctic Age!" she pointed her trident at the sea, sending a wave of ice from the trident and freezing the area around the submarine.

"Giolla-sama, at this rate..." one of the pirates on the submarine voiced. "We won't be able to move!"

"Permafrost Zone!" Amy landed on the iced over sea, slamming her trident onto the frozen sleet and rapidly increasing the frozen area. "Now, let's continue this, shall we?" she asked, walking towards the stranded submarine purposefully. "Freezing Wave!" she sent a large wave of freezing sea water at the trapped submarine.

"Thunder Breed Tempo!" Nami sank the submarine with her attack.

"You guys are so annoying!" Giolla fumed on the iced over sea. "My submarine! My people!"

* * *

Back on Green Bit, Law found himself in a three-way fight against Doflamingo and Fujitora. "What is she doing?" the cornered surgeon growled, dialing the Thousand Sunny's number on his Den Den Mushi. "Pick up already!" dodging another one of Fujitora's meteorites, he hid behind one of the giant stalks as he waiting for Nami to pick up. "Why is she not picking up, Nami-ya? I know I'm not calling the wrong number!"

* * *

"Hello, it's me!" Chopper finally took the call. "Who is this? Amy's currently fighting..."

"Is this Tony-ya?" Law recognized the voice. "I don't care what's going on over there! Listen carefully."

"What?" Chopper gasped. "Is this Tra-guy?"

"Listen, I need you to sail the ship to Green Bit now!" Law instructed, still running through the dense vegetation. "I wanna leave Caesar to you guys! I've no time to fill you in. Come to Green Bit now!"

"What?" Chopper gaped when the Den Den Mushi hung up. "We have to tell Amy!" he informed the others on the ship.

"Amy-san!" Brook shouted. "Law-san wants us to sail to Green Bit; he says he's leaving Caesar with us!"

* * *

"Did he run into trouble?" Amy mused. "Really shouldn't have let him go off on his own. If that's the case," she turned to Giolla. "I suppose it's time to wrap up this fight. Too slow." she mumbled, an ice-covered fist stopping before Giolla's stomach even before the over-sized Art Human could react. "Sub-Zero Prison!" she released the gathered ice energy, flash freezing Giolla into a block of ice. "Someone, get her onto the ship." she called out to the Straw Hat crew. "And prepare a pair of Sea Prism Stone handcuffs as well."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	20. A Big Clash! Sanji vs Doflamingo

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 18 out, this is Chapter 19 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 19: A Big Clash! Sanji vs. Doflamingo

* * *

"We gotta hurry and meet Tra-guy." Nami urged.

"But why does he wanna leave Caesar with us?" Chopper wondered.

"It is strange." Brook agreed. "Doflamingo resigned from the Seven Warlords by our request, so we have to return Caesar to him."

"You idiots don't know anything, do you?" the bound Giolla taunted. "Young Master-sama doesn't take negotiation with brats like you seriously. He didn't resign from the Seven Warlords. You guys have been fooled. Violet must've unearthed all your plans by now and all your friends are probably captured."

* * *

"You see Tra-guy?" Nami asked as Chopper scanned the shoreline of Green Bit with his binoculars.

"I can't see clearly because of the fog." Chopper answered. "I see a weird forest."

"I don't wanna believe what that old bat said." Nami admitted. "But, what if Tra-guy's plan didn't work out well and if we take Caesar with us, what's gonna happen then? What just happened?" she asked, suddenly knocked off her feet when the ship shook.

"There is something in the water!" Chopper exclaimed, peering over the deck.

"It's a school of Fighting Fish!" Giolla stammered. "You got too close to the island! They're killer fish that can sink a war ship!"

* * *

On the shoreline of Green Bit, Law was still using his 'Shambles' tech to get away from Doflamingo. _Come after me, Doflamingo._ The surgeon mused. _If he goes for the ship, it's all over for us. I'm gonna draw him to the bridge and get Caesar on board the ship and fight Doflamingo on the bridge so I can buy enough time for the ship to get away._

"What?" Doflamingo frowned. "Is he gonna go across the bridge? I don't get it. Why does he want to go to Dressrosa? It's more favorable to me. I get it." he grinned widely when the sky starting darkening. His grin widened and he took off after the Thousand Sunny.

"Wait, Doflamingo!" Law shouted. "They have nothing to do with this!"

"It's over, Law!" Doflamingo declared, closing in on the ship when a sudden spear of water shot down from the sky and forcing the Warlord to stop in his tracks as he watched numerous water spears rain down, the sheer piercing power of the spears skewering the attacking school of Fighting Fish and turning the sea red with their blood.

* * *

"What?" Chopper exclaimed in horror as he espied Doflamingo closing in on them. "Doflamingo is flying towards us!"

"Young Master-sama!" Giolla shouted.

* * *

"Watch this, Law!" Doflamingo taunted. "I'll viciously slay your allies before your eyes!"

"Hey!" Sanji called out, using 'Sky Walk' to hurry over to the ship. "My friends are crying in fear. Leave them alone!" he clashed his flaming foot against Doflamingo's shin.

"Here comes quite a tough one." Doflamingo smirked. "You're the 'Black Foot' of the Straw Hats, aren't you?"

"Diable Jambe..." Sanji kicked Doflamingo off. "Premiere Heart Hash!" he flipped over 360 degrees, lighting both his feet on fire and sent a flaming kick at Doflamingo who dodged the attack.

"Panchromatic Strings!" Doflamingo retaliated, using his strings to knock Sanji off the sky. "Save your friends if you can." he mocked.

"Crushing Wave!" Amy's wave attack caught Doflamingo unprepared, the two water waves dousing the Devil Fruit eater.

"Diable Jambe..." Sanji took the opening. "Poele a Frire Specter!" he rained his flaming kicks on Doflamingo.

"It's powerful." Doflamingo admitted. "He's quite strong." closing his hand, he stopped Sanji's kick assault and rendering the blond cook immobile.

"What happened?" Sanji wondered. "I can't move!"

* * *

"He's been grappled by the Young Master's power!" Giolla boasted. "Black Foot is like a bug caught in a spider's web now. All he can do now is wait for death."

* * *

"Don't do anything!" Sanji shouted, Doflamingo forming a flame whip from his free hand. "Just run! Use Coup de Burst to get out of here!"

"Overheat!" Doflamingo was about to thrust the whip into Sanji when Law intercepted.

"Shambles!" the older pirate tossed a piece of cut vine over at the dueling pair and swapping himself with it. "Room!" he activated his area bubble and swapping out Doflamingo.

"Law, eh?" Doflamingo seethed, his target lost and he tossed the flaming whip to a random direction.

"Sorry, I made a mistake." Law apologized. "Let's get on the ship." reactivating 'Room', he teleported all three of them (Caesar included) onto the ship's deck.

* * *

"Damn!" Caesar cursed. "I'm on the ship again! Giolla, help me!" he turned to the other captive.

"Why do you _keep_ trying to get yourself killed whenever you go off on your own?" Amy sighed, exasperated as she followed her partner into the male dormitory. "Punk Hazard." she stated flatly, effectively shutting the older surgeon up when he opened his mouth to protest. "Not to mention the recent fiasco on Green Bit. Just let me heal you." she pressed a sphere of water against the side of his head and closing the wound. "Doctors," she tsked. "They make the worst patients."

"Won't that include you too, Amy-ya?" Law smirked.

"Do _not_ change the subject." Amy glared. "I can help you against Doflamingo, you know."

"I'm not risking you, Amy-ya." Law objected. "Once Doflamingo knows about us, he'll..." he was silenced by a deep kiss from the woman before him.

"I'm _not_ letting you get killed when you know the two of us together stand a better chance against Doflamingo." Amy stated after the couple broke apart for air, Law having pinned her against the wall after he took control of the kiss. "Whatever happened to me being your partner? Besides, you have to agree the two of us make one helluva tag-team." she grinned.

"Can't argue with that." Law smirked.

* * *

"I dropped my guard." Doflamingo growled and headed back towards the ship.

* * *

"Doflamingo's coming again!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Black Leg-ya." Law voiced, exiting the dorm after retrieving the heart he stored inside. "How's the plan to destroy the factory?"

"We found out where it is." Sanji replied. "But Franky said it's gonna be harder than we thought."

"So we need more time." Law muttered.

"Is that my heart?" Caesar exclaimed, seeing the pumping heart in Law's hand. "Were you keeping it in the cabin?"

"This is mine." Law corrected. "I had your heart with me." he extracted Caesar's heart from the cavity in his chest. "Everyone." he looked at the others after returning Caesar heart. "I want you to take him and head for Zou."

"What about Luffy and the others?" Brook asked.

"The only thing left to do on this island is destroy the factory." Law reminded. "We'll catch up with you guys later."

"No!" Nami objected. "We'll wait. We can't set sail without our captain."

"Well, guess there's a third side in this fight." Amy mumbled, seeing the Navy warship leaning towards them.

"The Navy ship is flying towards us!" Chopper exclaimed.

 _It must be Fujitora._ Law realized.

"Doflamingo is coming from that way!" Brook warned.

"You can wait here if you want but don't let them take Caesar." Law reminded, the Navy warship aiming its cannons at them.

"Looks like the rumors are true after all." Amy rolled her eyes, the cannonballs missing the ship _completely_. "Navy soldiers attend the 'Imperial Stormtrooper Marksmanship Academy'; that's why their aiming just sucks _this_ bad."

"Stormtrooper?" the younger pirates echoed.

"You kids _really_ need to watch old-school movies." Amy smirked.

"Something's falling from the sky!" Chopper exclaimed in horror as three of Fujitora's meteorites closed in.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast!" Amy chanted her spell, powering up a water sphere in her hand. "Sharp tower, azure crystal, steel ring. Move to become the wind, stop to become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Water Roar Sear!" she unleashed a powerful blast of pressurized water at the meteorites and extinguishing the flames.

"Just go!" Law barked, activating 'Room'.

"Hey, Law." Sanji voiced. "I realize we have to carry Caesar as far away as possible. Ir's clear we have to leave her now. But I thought Dressrosa was just a way-point. Our main purpose was killing Kaido, one of the Yonkou, wasn't it? Aren't you getting to hung up on Doflamingo?"

"Takt!" Law re-diverted the falling meteorites to the Navy warship's hull.

"Everyone, ready?" Nami took the helm.

* * *

"I won't let you get away!" Doflamingo closed in, forming an 'Overhead' whip in one hand. "Excess Whip String!" he let the fire whip loose.

* * *

Amy intercepted, letting the whip wrap around her trident. "Sub-zero Freeze!" the freezing air from the trident, rapidly extinguishing the flames and coating the string with ice.

"Nami-ya!" Law shouted, Amy having kept Doflamingo contained. "Listen, you have to sail where there are no clouds. Doflamingo is a String-String Fruit eater. He moves through the air by attaching strings to clouds. He can't follow you if there are no clouds."

"Freezing Mist!" Amy's next area spell then coated Doflamingo's strings with ice and enabling the strings to be visible.

"Strings?" Sanji echoed. "I see them."

"Just go now!" Law barked, Doflamingo was forced to disengage before he was caught by the ice. "Doflamingo, look!" he grabbed Giolla and rested his sword against her neck.

Doflamingo was forced to hold his ground as Chopper flew the ship away with the Coup de Burst.

* * *

On the bridge...

Holding Giolla hostage in Amy's 'Water Lock' bubble, both Law and Amy waited for Doflamingo's arrival.

"What's the point in letting half of the Straw Hats get away?" Doflamingo questioned. "The other half is in Dressrosa. If I take them as hostages, they'll come back right away to return Caesar to me."

"I thought you knew there are quite a few people who underestimated them like that and got burned." Law reminded. "I'm afraid I have to break up my alliance with the Straw Hats now. When I joined forces with them, my only purpose was to use them to stop the manufacture of SMILEs. Even if I can't kill you right now, Kaido will kill you sooner or later once you lose all the SMILEs. I want to see how the world falls into a mes after you die, but more importantly, I want to make you pay for what you did 13 years ago."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	21. A Showdown Between the Warlords!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 19 out, this is Chapter 20 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 20: A Showdown Between the Warlords! Law vs. Doflamingo!

* * *

"You want me to pay?" Doflamingo mocked. "For what I did 13 years ago?"

"You know what I'm talk about." Law retorted.

"What are you going to do with Giolla?" Doflamingo asked. "You know what kind of family we are."

"Release her." Law told his partner.

"You sure?" Amy asked. Sighing when she saw Law form a 'Room' bubble, she freed Giolla from her 'Water Lock' sphere.

"You better run as far away as you can." Law warned, swapping Giolla with a pebble.

"I'm not gonna leave the Young Master and run!" Giolla snapped.

"I don't need you." Doflamingo snapped. "I don't need you here. Just go!"

"I refuse!" Giolla stood her ground. "I was humiliated by a mere girl less than half my age!" she glared at the mildly amused Amy. "I must regain..."

"Diamond Dust!" Amy sent a blast of icy wind from her closed fist, freezing the Art-Art woman's mouth shut.

The now silenced Giolla knew she was out of her league and fled the bridge.

"What?" Amy looked at the gaping Law. "She talks too much."

"I saw Black Foot earlier." Doflamingo remarked. "Which means our plan is not going so well."

"You lost your trump card, Caesar." Law stated. "You will lose the SMILE factory while you're fighting us here. This will be your end."

"It is unreasonable for you to hold a grudge against me, Law." Doflamingo chided.

"It's not a grudge." Law corrected, forming his 'Room' as four Fighting Fish emerged from the water. "I've been living my life until today to attain that man's long-cherished ambition." slashing the iron bars of the bridge, Amy's 'Thousand Falling Ice Death Spears' having skewered all four Fighting Fish that were charging them, he charged right in at Doflamingo who was forced to defend himself from the flying debris. Dodging the piercing string attack the former Celestial Dragon had aimed at his back, he moved in behind his former boss and attacked, Doflamingo dodging the sword effortlessly. With an enraged roar, he thrust his blade towards Doflamingo who simply blocked off the sword, the shockwave breaking up more of the bridge. "Room!" he was running back towards Amy with Doflamingo on his heels in the air, the String-String Fruit eater using his strings to slice up the iron bridge.

"What's the matter, Law?" Doflamingo taunted. "I thought you wanted to kill me."

"Avalanche Defense!" Amy swung Winterfell, her crescent scythe-sickle, down, a thick wall of ice manifested between the attacking Doflamingo and the fleeing Law.

"Sorry, that saved me." Law remarked. "Room!" he formed his 'Room' bubble. "Takt!" he diverted the debris in the water towards Doflamingo who cut through the first iron bar with his strings before the remaining iron bars slammed into him. Split seconds later, Doflamingo sliced the iron bars trapping him into pieces.

"You need a recovery pill?" Amy asked.

"Ask me later." Law replied, teleporting towards Doflamingo. "Mes!" he tried to extract Doflamingo's heart, only to have the older pirate dodge the attack and send Law back to the bridge with a backward kick.

"I do believe a recovery pill will be useful right now." Amy commented, Law having 'Shambled' himself with a piece of falling debris and shifted himself beside her.

"That..." Law panted. "Would be for the best."

"Law, that fool." Doflamingo chuckled. "He looks exhausted. You can't get away from me, brat!" he closed in on the couple as Amy tossed Law a brown pill.

Genbu's power aura solidified around Amy as she formed four ice pillars in front of her, Winterfell brimming with power. "White Ripple!" Amy thrust Winterfell forward, releasing a wave of pure white ice at Doflamingo.

Doflamingo tried to use his strings to cut through the ice wave, only to find his strings ended up frozen instead.

"He can't cut through?" the recovered Law was stunned. "Is that Genbu's real power?"

"You _do_ realize you could've imbued Kikoku with Armament Haki, right?" Amy reminded. "Or just ended this fight in one shot by 'Shambling' Doflamingo into sea, right? Men," she muttered when Law simply reformed his 'Room' bubble and 'Shambled' Doflamingo with a piece of iron bar on the bridge. "You and your egos."

"What?" Doflamingo wondered, blocking out Law's sword with his strings. "The power of the Op-Op Fruit, huh? How annoying. But if I'm correct, your power has a limit, doesn't it? You've dealt with the meteorite that Fujitora brought down and fought me once and then rescued Black Foot. I wonder how long it'll last." kicking Law back, he fired off his next attack. "Bullet String!"

"Cyroblast!" Amy fired off a blast of ice from Winterfell and freezing the first string bullet. "Blizzra!" her next area ice attack shot out the rest of the bullets.

"What are you gonna do now, Law?" Doflamingo taunted, having shattered the ice that coated his arm. "Hiding behind a woman like that and having her take control what's supposed to be your fight. It's quite mortifying, isn't it, when your _partner_ is obviously more powerful than you are."

"Hey, Doffy." Diamante voiced from the Den Den Mushi when Doflamingo took the call. "Violet betrayed us."

"Black Foot was here, so I thought something was wrong." Doflamingo stated.

"We were gonna find out what the Straw Hats were up to with her Glare-Glare power." Diamante admitted. "But we still don't know."

"Don't worry about it." Doflamingo assured. " Diamante, deploy Lao-G and the other at the entrance of the SMILE factory."

"Doflamingo, you bastard." Law growled.

"Law, while you're drawing my attention as a decoy, other members of the Straw Hats are planning to destroy the factory." Doflamingo recounted the younger pirate's plan. "Even if you die here, as long as the factory is destroyed, Kaido will kill me once I lose all the SMILEs. Isn't that how your little scenario goes?"

"He's baiting you, Law." Amy warned, clamping a firm grip on Law's trembling arm.

"But you can't buy time as you'd hoped and the Straw Hats aren't doing so well." Doflamingo continued. "You said you were just using them, but if you didn't trust them, you couldn't plan something like that. How can you trust Straw Hat so much?"

"Because I know the 'D' will blow up a storm again." Law smirked. "Room!" he formed a 'Room' sphere. "Shambles!" _It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as she's safe..._ he mused, swapping Amy off with a piece of stone as Doflamingo's rage built. Raising his hand, he brought down his strings on Law.

* * *

On the Dressrosa side of the bridge, Amy reappeared on the ground. "Law, he didn't... he couldn't have..." the water elemental realized what her partner had done. "That idiot!" she screamed. "Genbu..." she whispered. "What should I do..."

"What does your heart desire the most?" a soft voice questioned, Genbu's crystal glowing brightly as the Horae representation of Genbu, Cheimon manifested before her current incarnation.

"Cheimon..." Amy gasped. "I..."

* * *

Near the Colosseum...

Doflamingo's strings cut through the buildings, slicing the roofs off. The beaten Law was next seen crashing onto the floor of the Colosseum's entrance.

"Stupid brat!" Doflamingo growled as the dust settled, his finger releasing the safety of the pistol in his hand. "You've pushed it too far." he hissed, firing a shot into Law' body and emptying the gun of its bullets in rapid succession.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	22. The Top Executive Pica Rises up!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 20 out, this is Chapter 21 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 21: A Moving Castle! The Top Executive Pica Rises up!

* * *

"There is somebody there." Luffy in his carp costume remarked, as Viola stopped in front of them on her toy steed, with Amy in tow.

"They already know we're here?" Wicca gasped.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked, Wicca having sneaked back into Zoro's cat suit.

"You're Straw Hat Luffy, aren't you?" Viola asked. "I've been waiting for you." she pulled down her cape's hood. "I'll help you enter the palace."

"It's great that you can help us in getting into the palace, but..." Zoro voiced.

"We've just heard that we need a pass to enter the lift." Kin'emon added.

"I have the pass." Viola replied, the group having hid behind a building. "But you shouldn't take the lift. It does take you to the entrance of the palace, but if they find out who you are, it's all over. And more importantly, you guys look to strange."

"Now I remember." Zoro recalled. "You took our chef away earlier."

"He took off to save your ship." Viola explained. "It's also at the iron bridge that I met the 'Poison Hornet'."

"You gave him the map to the Toy House that he passed to us?" Kin'emon realized.

"Yes, I did." Viola confirmed.

"Why did you have it?" Kin'emon asked.

"I was Doflamingo's subordinate." Viola confessed.

"She was just pretending that she was obeying him!" Wicca defended.

"Wicca!" Viola recognized the dwarf.

"You remember me?" Wicca was surprised.

"Did you forget my ability?" Viola reminded. "I've been watching what you all are doing. Along with the one-legged soldier who raised Rebecca after my sister died, you people were prepared to fight. I've been watching it all. Thank you for believing in my father."

"Viola-sama!" Wicca wept.

* * *

"Don't tell me this is..." Kin'emon gaped when Viola pressed a secret switch, causing a hidden trap door to open at the side of the palace wall.

"A hidden door?" Zoro was shocked.

"This way you don't have to take the lift to the entrance." Viola stated. "Follow me. This is an emergency passage kept secret by the King Riku Family. Not even Doflamingo knows it's here."

* * *

"Is that the entrance to the palace?" Luffy wondered, peeking at the guards in front of the Rampart Tower.

"No, it's the entrance of the Rampart Tower which stands under the palace." Viola corrected. "To reach the palace, we still need to climb up. The Rampart Tower also as a secret entrance. Let's go. Don't let the guards see you. If we make a scene, they'll call the executives and then we'll be stuck. Particularly if the executive called 'Pica' finds us, all hopes of facing Doflamingo will be lost."

"Too late, Viola." Amy sweatdropped as the others watched Luffy rush forward towards the gate.

"Gum-Gum Giant Pistol!" Luffy slammed his expanded arm at the guards, blowing the gate in as well.

"Now I know why Law gets headaches dealing with him." Amy sighed.

"We have no choice." Viola realized her original plan was shot. "Let's go in. since it comes to this, it's faster this way."

* * *

"Kin'emon, you take care of her." Zoro instructed, Kin'emon having saved Wicca from hitting the ground, Amy living up to her moniker as the 'Poison Hornet' and _executed_ the attacking guards with her 'Strangler'-imbued poison fog, the rest of the group were unharmed due to them taking the antidote beforehand.

"But I have to find the place called the Toy House where my friend Kanjuro is held." Kin'emon protested.

"I want to go there, too, to take part in Operation SOP." Wicca voiced.

"Excuse me!" Kin'emon tucked Wicca into his kimono and ran down the nearby staircase.

* * *

"To the left!" Viola directed, the group were now heading up the Rampart Tower.

Running down a passageway, Luffy suddenly stopped with the candles were extinguished, as the stone walls started trembling. "Something is on the wall." he noted, as Pica's stone face emerged. "What the..." he gaped as Pica's large stone body then appeared from the wall.

"Oh no!" Viola gasped. "It's Pica! Be careful! He's a top executive of the Family. He's Pica, eater of the Stone-Stone Fruit: a stone assimilation human."

"If we get it in the teeth, we'll be crushed in one blow." Zoro hissed, the group dodging Pica's fist.

"I don't care if you're a top executive of something." Luffy hissed, the group dodging Pica's foot next. "I gotta go kick Mingo's ass! Get out of my way!" he activated Second Gear. "Gum-Gum Jet Gatling!" his rapid punches scattered the stone wall that composed of Pica's body.

"That was too easy." Zoro remarked, the group running past the stone rubble when a giant rock hand shot up from the ground, followed by Pica's body.

"He's back for more." Luffy growled.

"Now you know it's not that easy to take down the top executives of the Family." Viola stated.

"He's not just a stone man." Zoro realized.

"He can merge with stones." Viola agreed. "Which means he's practically taking control of this whole stone palace."

Sinking both his hands into the walls, Pica drew the walls closer to crush the group.

"That's too close." Luffy heaved in relief, Amy's enlarged 'Water Lock' bubble having saved them from getting crushed.

"Hold on a sec." Zoro winced. "I'm gonna..." he dug one of his swords into a crack and shattered the stone with a shockwave.

"Gum-Gum Storm!" Luffy wasted no time in launching another attack on Pica. "He's such a pain!"

"Let me do it!" Zoro took over the fight. "What?" he suddenly found himself flipped upside down when Pica lifted the floor. "How annoying. Three Sword-Style: 108 Pound Phoenix!" he sliced the stone slab apart.

"Gum-Gum Gatling!" Luffy followed up with his rapid punches.

"It's not use hitting those walls." Zoro reasoned.

"Let's run away from the stone man!" Luffy took off running after shattering Pica's fist with a punch and Zoro cutting down one of the stone man's legs. "He's not going down easily." he noticed as Pica regrew his limbs.

"We're trapped!" Viola exclaimed, Pica raising a wall using the floor to stop them.

"Luffy, take them and go on!" Zoro destroyed the wall. "Leave him up to me. You go ahead and kick Doflamingo's ass. This stone guy is gonna get cut. Three Sword-Style: Onigiri!" he took out the stone palm Pica had following the fleeing group.

"Gum-Gum Stamp!" Luffy's kick broke the stone slab in front of them.

"Black Rope Dragon Twister!" Zoro's blades stopped Pica from going after the fleeing group and forced the Stone-Stone man to focus on him. "Now you're all quiet all of a sudden?" he muttered. "One Sword-Style lai: Death Lion Song!" he pinpointed where Pica would appear next and sliced the stone man right into half.

* * *

"We keep getting blocked!" Luffy complained.

"I told you!" Viola reminded. "Pica can manipulate this whole stone palace any way he likes."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	23. Kyros' All-Out Attack!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 21 out, this is Chapter 22 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 22: The Legend is Back! Kyros' All-Out Attack!

* * *

"Jet Stamp!" Luffy's kick freed the Thunder Soldier from Gladius.

"Water Lock!" Amy's water bubble caught the descending tin soldier.

"Who is it?" Gladius demanded.

"Soldier," Luffy looked at the rescued soldier in Amy's arms. "Where are Franky and the others? You aren't with them?"

"Straw Hat, there's no time to talk." Viola urged. "Gladius!" she recognized the Rapture-Rapture Fruit eater.

"How could you..." Gladius hissed. "How could you betray Young Master-sama?"

"We have to run!" Viola pulled Luffy back. "We don't have time! And he's pretty strong, too! Let's just go to the Suit Chamber now."

"Viola-sama, why are you doing this?" the Thunder Soldier asked.

"I've been watching over you with my Clairvoyance, too." Viola admitted. "You and Rebecca. It must've been hard. Thank you.

"Violet!" Gladius roared. "I will never let a traitor walk away..." he swelled up his helmet in preparation for his 'Met Punc' tech. "Alive!"

"I didn't betray anyone!" Viola defended. "Since that day a decade ago, I've never trusted you guys, not even once!"

"Either way, it's disrespectful to the Young Master." Gladius prepared to ignite his technique. ""Met Punc'!" he released the explosion which shattered the helmet and causing the shards to fly towards the fleeing group.

"Avalanche Defense!" Amy solidified the atmosphere's water into snow, before freezing the compacted snow further into a much thicker ice wall which blocked off the shards.

"Let's make our way up!" Viola suggested.

"How we go up doesn't matter, right?" Luffy asked and shot through out from a nearby window. "That must be it!" he looked up. Extending his leg up to a window upwards, he grabbed Viola and Amy and shot upwards.

* * *

"Sugar has passed out!?" Viola echoed in astonishment after overhearing Trebol's report to Doflamingo over the Den Den Mushi. "The Tontattas' operation must've been pulled off."

"What?" Luffy gaped when the Thunder Soldier reverted back to his human form. "Who is he?"

"Kyros-nii-sama!" Viola teared, seeing the back of her brother-in-law who had leapt through the open window. "Even I lost my memories of him!"

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked. "What do you mean? Where did the soldier go?" he noticed the tin soldier was missing.

"It's him." Viola confirmed.

"That's a human!" Luffy pointed out.

"The toys were originally human but they were erased from our memories." Viola explained. "Since the Devil Fruit eater, Sugar, passed out now, we got our memories back! He's the former commander of King Riku's army: Kyros! The strongest gladiator in the history of the Colosseum! And he's also Rebecca's biological father."

* * *

"You're...!" Doflamingo growled, seeing Kyros emerge from the smoke.

"You're Kyros, aren't you?" King Riku teared.

"Yes, sir!" the one-legged commander replied. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting for a decade! Now I'm here to save you!" with that declaration, he cut off Doflamingo's head. "I'm here to take back the real Dressrosa! A decade! For a decade, we have suffered!"

"You bastard!" Buffalo charged at Kyros but was met at sword-point to the face.

"From now on, I'm gonna rip the mask off of all your deceptions!" Kyros swore.

* * *

"There they are!" a group of Doflamingo's underlings charged up towards Luffy's group.

"Let's go rescue Tra-guy!" Luffy grabbed Viola and Amy and jumped through the window.

* * *

"Tra-guy!" he shouted as Kyros fought off Buffalo and Baby 5 in unison. "I'm here to save you! I'm glad that you're alive!"

"You have no business here, Straw Hat!" Law glared. "What about the factory? Did you destroy it?"

"Here's the key to his handcuffs." Viola handed over the key to the Heart Seat.

"You have everything prepared." Luffy grinned.

"Wait, Straw Hat, Violet!" Gladius chased after them. "You can't lay a finger on the Young Master! Young Master?" he gaped when he saw Doflamingo's head on the ground. "What happened?"

"King Riku-sama!" Kyros broke the chain holding King Riku captive. "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Give me a minute!" Luffy rushed up to Law, putting Viola and Amy down. "I'm gonna rescue you."

"Thanks, but the alliance between me and you guys are over." Law stated. "Get out of here!"

"How selfish!" Luffy retorted. "I'll make these decisions, not you, so shut your mouth!"

"That makes you more selfish than me!" Law fired back.

"Unlock it." Viola cut in.

"If there's no alliance, we're not on the same side." Law reminded as Luffy tried to unlock the Sea Prism Stone cuffs. "If you set me free, I'll kill you!"

"Stop moving!" Luffy snapped. "It's hard to unlock it since I can't touch Sea Prism Stone."

"Just fork it over!" Amy snatched over the key. "And you!" she glared at Law. "Shut up and let us rescue you! I have half a mind to just let you stew for that dope move you pulled! Well..." she started, unlocking Law's right cuff when they heard Doflamingo's chuckle. "Should've known it won't be this easy."

"The stone guy!" Luffy gaped when Pica upended the group with a protruding rock.

"I never thought I'd be taken in like this." Doflamingo admitted as Pica's head manifested.

"Did Zoro-san lose track of him?" Amy wondered.

"How could he still be alive?" King Riku was shocked.

"The whole country is thrown into chaos after the toys have freed." Doflamingo added. "And for whatever reason, the Revolutionary Army is here secretly, too. And the Royal Palace is a mess. It's a difficult situation. I have no choice but to use the 'Birdcage'."

"The Birdcage?" Law was stunned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	24. A Dressrosa Extermination Plan!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 22 out, this is Chapter 23 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 23: The Devil's Trap! A Dressrosa Extermination Plan!

* * *

"Creepy!" Kyros growled. "How are you still alive, Doflamingo?" he demanded, charging in for another strike.

"By your expression, I'll assume the 'Birdcage' isn't a good thing." Amy looked at the still cuffed Law.

"It isn't." Law confirmed.

"Wonderful." Amy muttered. "Sorry." she gave Law an apologetic smile. "I think I dropped the key somewhere. The chain isn't of Sea Prism Stone, right?"

"Amy-ya, what are you thinking?" Law asked, seeing the tell-tale expression on Amy's face that her mind was churning.

" _Everything_ has a freezing point." Amy reminded. "So if the chain is made of normal iron..."

"It can be easily broken once it's frozen." Law realized. "Have I mentioned how much I like the way you think, Amy-ya?" he smirked.

"Not recently." Amy grinned. "Hold on." she set to work, focusing her freezing air on Law's chain.

"Do you want me to teach you how to kill a person?" Doflamingo smirked, forming a clone of himself behind Kyros with his String-String ability. "This is how you do it." the clone raised a leg to decapitate Kyros by the neck. "Straw Hat!" he looked down at Luffy who had jumped in to pull Kyros out of harm's way, the shockwave of the kick slicing off the building walls. "Panchromatic Strings!" both him and his clone closed in on Luffy, hands outstretched with thread embedded from them.

"Sorry, I dropped my guard." Kyros apologized, Luffy having pulled them from the Doflamingo pair's attack.

"Gum-Gum..." Luffy charged in.

"Armament!" Doflamingo solidified his feather boa.

"Jet Gatling!" Luffy rained his punches on the hardened cloak when Doflamingo's clone appeared behind him and struck him from the back.

Hardening his fist, the real Doflamingo sent Luffy flying back with a punch.

"What is that clone?" Kyros wondered, seeing Doflamingo feed the clone with thread from his finger.

"It's like a marionette made of strings." Viola gaped. "I've never seen such a technique."

"King Riku," Doflamingo smirked. "Do you remember the feeling you had on that night 10 years ago? The day you sliced up your dear citizens and burned down peaceful towns. The tragedy that will unfold soon will not be small-scale like that. Now it's time to let you guys go. Pica! Throw these nuisances out."

At Doflamingo's instructions, Pica grabbed the intruders and Law, minus the Heart Seat, and dropped them outside.

"Water Lock!" Amy encased the falling group in a large water bubble, cushioned their fall.

"Now," Doflamingo had his clone kneel. "Let's bring an end to everything." pointing a finger up, he had his clone shoot its strings upwards into the air.

* * *

"He threw us out into the garden of the Rampart Tower." Luffy noted.

"We can't go near Doflamingo as long as Pica is there." Viola added.

"It's started..." Law stammered, seeing the strings rise up into the air and spread out to attach themselves onto the perimeter of Dressrosa. "The 'Birdcage'!"

"The 'Birdcage'?" Luffy echoed. "What do you mean by that, Tra-guy?"

"Before the truth behind this country is exposed, Doflamingo is going to kill everyone on the island." Law revealed as Amy continued to freeze his chain.

* * *

"Parasite String!" Doflamingo grinned, having attached his strings onto several Dressrosa citizens and Navy soldiers alike, forcing them to attack the people around them.

* * *

"The ground is descending!" Luffy gasped as the ground shook. "What's going on?

"It's Pica!" Law replied. "Since he can merge with stones, he can even shift the geography."

"The royal palace is going somewhere." Luffy looked up as the palace shifted upwards.

"Citizens and guests of Dressrosa." Doflamingo addressed the country. "I could have reigned over you all with terror right from the start. After finding out the truth, I bet a great number of you want to kill me now. That's why I prepared a game for you. It's a game to kill me. I'm in the Royal Palace, I won't run or hide. If you can take my life, the games ends there, of course. But there is another way to end the game. Here is how: you kill all the people that I'm going to name now. Also, I will award a large prize for killing each one of them. Kill or get killed. Everyone in this country will become hunters. The only way for you to survive is to kill someone. Nobody is gonna come to help." he taunted. "Nobody can get out of this Birdcage. You can't make contact with anyone out there. You're all going to die and no one out there will know it. Your neighbors who are running wild will keep harming others randomly. It doesn't matter if it's family or close friends or citizens who they swore to protect. Even if you run or hide, there is no safe place in the cage. The terror of the 'Birdcage' will go on for days. It's a matter of which happens sooner. You all die or you finish the game. Scream! Hate! Suffer! You people are innocent victims."

* * *

"Stop it..." King Riku begged. "Doflamingo!"

"So, is Doflamingo a psychopath, sociopath or sadist?" Amy mused. "What?" she exclaimed when Law gaped blankly at her. "I was just wondering! Here." she handed Kikoku back to Law, Zoro having joined the group after retrieving the blade.

* * *

"Think!" Doflamingo mocked. "You can either kill me or side with us Don Quixote Family and punish the 13 fools who rebel against me. If you make the wrong decision, the game will not end. I'll pay 100 million Berries for each star rating. These are the criminals in Dressrosa. First, the one-star." he listed Rebecca, Robin, Kin'emon, Viola and Franky. "Next, the two-stars." Kyros, Zoro and Amy were listed. "And for the key figures of each group, I give them three stars." Sabo, Luffy, Law and King Riku were listed. "Plus, there is a man who pissed me off the most today. It's all his fault that you people have to play such a bloody game. The one who kills him will get 500 million Berries!" Usopp's image flashed on the screen. "You have no time to wonder what to do. People are falling and towns are burnt moment by moment. Either you kill me or kill the 13 criminals. Now the game is on!" he declared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	25. Re-convergence On the King Plateau

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 23 out, this is Chapter 24 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 24: Re-convergence On the King Plateau

* * *

"Do you know what you're doing, Straw Hat-ya?" Law asked, after hearing Luffy promise Rebecca on the Den Den Mushi that he would defeat Doflamingo. "Our plan was to destroy the SMILE factory and provoke a conflict between Doflamingo and Kaido. But if we kill Doflamingo now, Kaido will direct all his anger over losing SMILEs at us! Then, we'll have to fight face-to-face with an angry Emperor!"

"That's not an issue now." Luffy retorted. "Take a good look at this country! If I stop now, what's gonna happen to it? Alright, let's go!" he grabbed Zoro and Law under his arms and prepared to take off.

"Wait, I'm still cuffed." Law reminded.

"They'll come off." Luffy remarked.

"No, they won't!" Law fumed.

"I'm gonna get the key." Viola assured.

"Do you know where it is?" Law asked.

"When we fell, I saw." Viola nodded. "It must be somewhere on this plateau. I'll find it and..." she looked around. "What?" she turned to see Luffy running off the plateau with the two swordsmen in tow. "Is he gonna jump off?"

"I suppose I should've gotten used to this." Amy sighed.

"Wait for me, Doflamingo!" Luffy hollered, jumping off the plateau.

 _The key to Law's handcuff should be somewhere..._ Viola focused her power. "There it is!" she found the heart-shaped key near some bushes. "Father, Rebecca and the others are down there!" she reported, her 'Clairvoyance' ability allowing her to see the happenings in the Coliseum.

"That's Captain Tank!" King Riku peered over the plateau.

* * *

"We're done with the net now." Robin noted, the group having climbed to safety to the top of the King's Plateau. "We better put it away. Sorry." she teased, de-materializing her net.

"You don't look sorry, Robin-san." Amy joked. "Get Usopp-san over here." she told the dwarfs. "I can heal him."

"I found it!" Viola declared, retrieving the Heart Seat key. "The key to Trafalgar Law's handcuff. I finally found it with my Clairvoyance. I have to deliver it to them somehow."

"Wait, Viola." King Riku voiced. "Why are they so important to you? They're pirates."

"Yes, they're unlawful men - who will break through this country's deceptive peace." Viola replied. "Otou-sama, I decided to trust them, the Straw Hat Pirates. The World Government gave him the title of Warlord and that pirate Doflamingo reigned this country with terror, causing us so much pain. I don't want the help of the Navy, that was supposed to be supporting justice, or the Government after all these years! They can't hear them! The voices of the people who fell victim because of them! The angry voices of this country! People in authority often only hear what they want to. At least, the words of the Straw Hat and the others are humane and they take actions out of the goodness of their hearts!"

"Viola-san," Rebecca told her aunt. "Can I go deliver the key to Lucy? I can't just stay here and wait. Let me do it."

"Rebecca, you're a criminal in Doflamingo's game." Viola reminded. "If you go down to the town, they won't leave you alone."

"I'm gonna be okay." Rebecca assured.

"All right." Viola relented. "Just be careful."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	26. A Tearful Reunion! Rebecca and Kyros!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 24 out, this is Chapter 25 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 25: A Tearful Reunion! Rebecca and Kyros!

* * *

"Robin-san!" Rebecca gaped, both Bartolomeo's and Robin's Yellow Cubs were knocked unconscious by Gladius' 'Punc Bala'.

"I can't believe there's a group that is trying to get to the Palace like that." Gladius remarked, taking off to take out Robin's group.

"It's Gladius!" Cub shouted.

"Diez Fleurs!" Robin stopped Gladius. "Rebecca, Amy, take the key to the Flower Field!" the older woman instructed. "I'll be fine."

"Mind over matter, Rebecca!" Amy reminded.

* * *

"It's the fourth level." Leo told the two females once they had landed. "We're here."

"Thank you all." Rebecca knelt down.

"Thank you, Yellow Cubs!" Leo and Cub waved the Yellow Cubs farewell. "Rebecca-sama, Amyland, we have to go save Mansheey-hime now. Is it okay to leave the two of you here?"

"We'll be fine." Rebecca assured. "Lucy and the others will be here soon. Go save her."

"Byakko's Guardian would have loved this place." Amy remarked, a gust of wind blowing fallen sunflower petals past them. "Rebecca, get behind me!" she shifted herself in front of the younger girl as Diamante stood up from his resting place among the sunflowers.

"Somebody made it here?" Diamante mused. "It's you..." he smirked down at the two women.

"Diamante..." Amy hissed.

"The Top Executives of our Family are guarding this Plateau." Diamante told the two females. "I didn't think anyone could reach it but there was a slight chance, so I've been waiting, but... Rebecca! I can't believe you made it here."

Amy parried Diamante's sword off with her Iceborne trident.

Working together, both Amy and Rebecca were able for fend themselves from Diamante's sword strikes.

"What did you two come for?" Diamante demanded, frustrated that both females were able to stand against him. "Don't tell me you're here to kill Doffy. That can't be it. Or you came to challenge me against, believing in some miracle?" his next strike threw both women back. "To avenge your mother on me! I like the look in your eyes." he grinned, both Amy and Rebecca stood back up, glaring at him. "Sure, if you wanna challenge me, I accept!"

"Rebecca," Amy positioned herself before Diamante, blocking the younger swordswoman from Diamante's view. "Find Law's key and hand it over to Straw Hat. I'll hold Diamante off." she swapped out Iceborne with Winterfell and struck Diamante's 'Vipera Glaive', freezing the flattened sword before it could hit Rebecca.

"Rebecca!" Kyros roared, jumping off the barrier staircase Bartolomeo had created.

"You're..." Diamante gaped when Kyros slashed at his undefended torso. "Kyros!"

"Won't let you take away another member of my family from me!" Kyros declared. "I'm sorry, Rebecca." he apologized to his daughter. "As a toy with no future, all I could do was teach you how to fight. Even though you're a gentle person like your mother. But it ends today. You don't have to fight anymore."

"What do you mean by that, Kyros?" Diamante growled, getting to his feet.

"It means, today, I'll settle my score with all of you!" Kyros declared.

"That mean it's the end of all of you!" Diamante snapped.

"Amyland, can I trouble you to protect Rebecca?" Kyros requested.

"Of course." Amy nodded.

"You monster!" Diamante glared, both Coliseum warriors clashing with each other.

"Rebecca!" Luffy hollered from the staircase. "The key!" propelling himself into the air to dodge one of the giant tin soldiers, he leapt over the plateau. "The key! Give it to me now!"

"Here it is!" Rebecca held out the key.

"Behind you!" Amy warned as one of the tin soldiers closed in, mouth opened.

"Rebecca!" Luffy stretched out his hand and grabbed the key.

"Are we too late?" Amy gasped as both females watched in shock when the tin soldier swallowed Luffy and Law. "The cuff." she turned, seeing the unlocked metal cuff falling onto the grass.

"Room!" Law activated his powers and sliced the tin soldier to pieces.

"You jerks!" Diamante roared.

"Finally, we caught up with him." Luffy noted.

"Finally, I'm free." Law declared.

"We're here." Luffy looked at the royal palace. "The fourth level – where Mingo is."

"You two sure took your time." Amy smirked.

"Law, Straw Hat!" Diamante growled.

"I'm sorry, you two." Kyros voiced, blocking off Diamante's charge at the two 'D's. "My hands are full with this guy. Could you take care of Doflamingo for me?"

"Of course!" Luffy and Law chorused.

"Ice-Breaking Fist!" Amy slammed an ice-covered punch into Diamante's unguarded stomach. "I will not apologize for cutting in on this fight, Kyros-san." she stated calmly. "Lady Scarlett isn't the only mother he murdered in cold blood. Hm," she mused for a second. "What was it you called my mother's death, Diamante? Oh, that's right." she smiled coldly. " _Collateral damage_. Really," summoning Winterfell, she pointed its business-end at Diamante and ignoring Law's shocked eyes. "One fundamental rule when it comes to murdering someone: _always_ make sure to _know_ who you're killing. For your sin of murdering my mother, I have sworn Vendetta."

"It's the House of Martell who _invented_ Vendetta..." Kyros was stunned, realizing who he was fighting with. "And one of the Ancient Noble Houses that's said to be even _older_ than the Celestial Dragons themselves..."

"But, the Celestial Dragons had all the Noble Houses put to the sword." Diamante paled.

"Except my ancestor escaped the extermination and changed her name to save our bloodline." Amy added. "Now Diamante, we should see if your so-called undisputed swordsmanship is a match to the fabled 'Water Dance'."

"Let's go, Straw Hat-ya." Law walked off. "Amy-ya has this in the bag."

"You're fighting us, Diamante!" Kyros reminded, both his and Amy's weapons blocking Diamante off.

"Don't get in my way!" Diamante took out his flint-gun, only to have Amy close in, slicing the gun into half with Winterfell. "What annoying bastards." he growled. "I won't allow you idiots to get into the Palace!" he sent his 'Vipera Glaive' at Luffy and Law. "You tremendous idiot! Traitorous brat!"

"Frozen Ground!" Amy slammed Winterfell onto the grass, coating the flattened sword in ice.

"Room!" Law took the opening to activate his power as he grabbed Luffy. "Shambles!" he swapped themselves with a barrel, instantly teleporting the two of them into the palace's entrance.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	27. The 'Poison Hornet' Strikes!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 25 out, this is Chapter 26 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 26: The 'Poison Hornet' Strikes! The Horrifying Power of the Cocytos Purgatory Armor

* * *

"Ex-quip!" with Kyros on the defensive, Amy took the opening to don on her most powerful armor. "Cocytos Purgatory Armor!"

The two battling men paused when they felt the immense freezing air wash over the sunflower field.

Diamante took a step back as Amy's cold stare trained on him and for the first time in his long career as a pirate, the Flag-Flag Fruit user questioned the possibility of him getting out of this fight unscathed.

"Otou-sama!" Rebecca shouted in worry, Kyros going on the offensive against Diamante, Amy having bowed out of the fight for the time being.

"How annoying..." Diamante muttered, feeling blood tinkled down his cheek from the cut Kyros had inflicted on him. Putting his hand on the earth, he used his 'Army Bandera' ability to cause the ground to shake and ripple.

"What?" Rebecca gasped as the ground began rippling. "The ground is..."

"How do you like it?" Diamante mocked. "The ground ripples like a flag. Seems hard to even stand there." his mocking laughter was cut off, however, when Amy moved in, thrusting Winterfell at his waist; with the earth rippling like waves, the sole 'Water Dancer' was completely in her element as she either dodged or deflected Diamante's strikes.

"Vipera Glaive!" Diamante released his flattened swords at his much smaller opponent, he himself had taken damage from the younger woman's weapon.

"Blizzra!" Amy leapt up to dodge the weaving sword, her ice spell coating a portion of the blade with ice. "Snow Maiden's Touch: Absolute Zero." she pressed a hand around the area where the sword was covered in ice, the rest of the blade rapidly freezing over. "Might want to drop your weapon, Diamante." she warned. "Before you get frozen over along with your weapon."

"You wretch!" Diamante growled, left with no choice but to drop his sword before he, too, was caught by the ice.

"You have _no_ idea who you're dealing with." Amy snarled, taking the opening to charge straight at Diamante and stabbed him through the chest with Winterfell. "Just as you have _no_ idea how deadly Winterfell is when used with the Cocytos Purgatory Armor, especially to you Devil Fruit users." pulling the crescent sickle-spear out, she removed a familiar looking fruit from the blade. "I do believe this looks familiar, Diamante: your Devil's Fruit, the Hira Hira no Mi. and oh, don't even bother getting up; I coated my weapons with a poison I recreated, a beauty that was once known as 'Strangler'." she droned. "Oh yes." she gave Diamante a scorning smirk as the downed swordsman's eyes widened in horror. "The poisons of the Old Houses, I've recreated them all; my moniker the 'Poison Hornet' isn't just for show, you know." she walked around Diamante who had fallen on his knees, coughing out vomit and blood. "Flesh can tear, bones can shatter, but to truly break a man, you destroy his will. As you lay dying," she added, plucking out the extracted Devil's Fruit and leveled Winterfell at the middle of the Fruit as she held it by its stem. "I'll have you watch _helplessly_ as I _destroy_ the power you took for granted." right before Diamante's horrified eyes, she froze the Devil Fruit and slashed it into pieces for good measure. "Keep this in mind Diamante." she knelt beside the dying swordsman. "The Wyvern doesn't forgive, nor does she forget." with a cold smirk, she watched as Diamante gasped for breath, his body racked with violent convulsions as he fought to draw breath. Diamante's hands were now at his throat, clawing and trying to draw breath. His skin grew even paler than before as vomit covered his mouth and jaw, his body twitching and shaking violently as he began to choke, his skin turning pinkish purple as his attempts to draw breath grew more futile. His vision turning red as blood began to pool in his eyes, while a thin stream of blood seeped from his nose, mixing with the vomit. Raising Winterfell, she declared, "For the sins of murdering my mother, the Head of the Ancient House of Martell, and Princess Scarlett of Dressrosa, Diamante, the sentence is death by beheading." with that, she brought her weapon down, decapitating Diamante with a single strike. "It's done, Kyros-san." she informed the one-legged gladiator.

"Amyland..." Kyros muttered.

"You do not need to bother with bloodying your hands any longer, Kyros-san." Amy assured. "I've done the deed in your stead: Diamante has died with no honor."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	28. Cheimon, the Horae of Winter Appears

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 26 out, this is Chapter 27 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 27: Cheimon, the Horae of Winter Appears

* * *

"Your mission is accomplished, Rebecca." Robin informed the younger girl, having left Cavendish sleeping on the edge of the sunflower field. "Thank you for delivering the key. Is that..." she noticed Diamante's decapitated body bleeding in the midst of the sunflower field.

"Yes," Amy nodded. "The 'protector' of this level. I took him out and executed him myself. Diamante's just a bully hiding behind his Devil Fruit abilities; take that away and well..." she shrugged.

"Otou-sama, its shaking." Rebecca noted, the ground rattling as Pica made his way up to the 3rd level.

"That's..." Robin gaped as Pica showed himself. "The one that Zoro was keeping off; Pica."

"Diamante..." Pica looked at the beheaded swordsman. "A top executive of the Family shouldn't be killed off so pathetically like that."

"Fall back, Rebecca." Kyros told his daughter. "Even if it means death, I have to bring down all of them and put this country back in the hands of King Riku-sama."

"I have to ask." Pica started. "What is King Riku to you people? Rebecca, you have been cursed at repeatedly because of him. Kyros, you lost your leg because you were serving him and you were forced to live as a toy. If it weren't for him..."

"Screw you!" Rebecca snapped. "You people framed him!"

"To me, King Riku-sama is a father-in-law and someone I owe so much to for taking care of me ever since I was a bad kid. The King Riku Family was known as a venerable family that understands the true meaning of peace, even worldwide. This country wasn't as wealthy and prosperous as it is now. But that doesn't mean the people were unhappy. The sky is clear and flowers are blooming proudly. An great country filled with gentle hands. That's what Dressrosa really is. Money and jewels are nothing but stones and they have no heart or soul. The act of living is true happiness. That is what he told us. That's who King Riku-sama is. Kicking you bastards out and having him sit on the throne again is what this whole nation wants."

"I understand." Pica melted back into the stone.

* * *

"Rebecca-sama!" Leo called out, running through the sunflower field with the rescued Mansherry on his back. "Robiland, Amyland! Are you okay? Commander!" he recognized Kyros. "You mus be Commander Kyros!"

"Yeah." Kyros nodded. "So, you rescued the princess, Leo. This country has been taken over by Doflamingo's trap." he looked out of the plateau. "Whether we can restore it to King Riku's hands or we let it fall as a hopeless country again, our hope is in the hands of some pirates now; at the top of that Royal Palace," he turned to the Palace.

"Luffyland, Lawland..." Leo muttered.

"Those two are our last resort." Cub added.

"Luffy, Tra-guy..." Robin mumbled.

"Law, you better not die on me, you idiot." Amy whispered.

"Lucy..." Rebecca murmured.

* * *

"The Royal Palace burst into flames!" Leo exclaimed, as Trebol ignited his mucus with the intention of burning Luffy and Law alive.

"What's going on?" Robin wondered. "Luffy! Doflamingo!" she spotted Luffy jumping out of the flames with Law in tow and Doflamingo hot on their pursuit.

"Is he alright?" Leo wondered. "We got to back him up somehow."

"You'd better not do anything." Robin advised. "You might give hm trouble to be honest. Look, even Trafalgar Law who has the same title as Warlord as Doflamingo is in quite bad shape. Luffy!" she rushed forward. "Hand me Tra-guy!"

"Take him!" Luffy handed Law over. "Tra-guy cornered Mingo enough already."

"His arm...!" Amy gasped, seeing Law's dominant arm falling with him.

"Cien Fleurs: Spider Net!" Robin cushioned Law's descend.

"Lawland's arm is..." Leo was shocked.

"How could they do this?" Amy was immediately by Law's side. "Don't you dare die on me, you idiot!"

"Amy Anderson!" Doflamingo grinned as he descended on the couple. "Don't do anything unnecessary. He's still breathing. He hasn't been dismissed yet."

"Doflamingo!" Kyros drew his sword.

"Here's a finisher!" Doflamingo prepared to release his 'String Bullet'.

"Gum-Gum Hawk Whip!" Luffy countered. "Damn!" he cursed when Doflamingo's bullets shot past him.

Doflamingo's grin turned into a frown when Amy's aura intensified, a wave of ice washed over the string bullets, reducing them into icy dust. The water elemental's aura then solidified as an outline of a robed woman holding a chalice manifested behind her.

"This..." Leo and Cub were astonished.

"Leo, Amyland is..." Cub looked at Leo.

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "One of the legendary Horae, Cheimon-sama!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	29. Luffy's King Kong Gun of Anger!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 27 out, this is Chapter 28 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 28: Luffy's King Kong Gun of Anger!

* * *

"I'm sorry." Cavendish apologized, arriving to the scene. "I'd been asleep until a while ago; it was Lady Cheimon's power that awoke me. Hasn't this been all settled, Straw Hat?" he shouted up at Luffy.

"Cabbage!" Luffy roared. "Take everyone and get off of this plateau!"

"No way!" Cavendish snapped. "Since I stand before Doflamingo here, I wanna land at least a blow, too."

"I leave everyone in your hands!" Luffy shouted back.

"I know Bartolomeo is on the lower level." Cavendish informed Robin. "Let's go down there now with his ability."

"Can you treat him somehow, Leo?" Kyros asked, the rest of the group were clustered around Law.

"The cut is rugged." Leo observed. "If I can manage to sew them together..."

"Then, I can heal him with my Watering Can." Mansherry offered.

"In any case, we'd better go down as Lucy said." Rebecca remarked.

* * *

"Wait!" Law grabbed onto Cavendish's arm as the group hurried over to the stairway Bartolomeo had created.

"You woke up, Trafalgar." Cavendish looked at the man in his arms.

"Leave me here!" Law requested.

"What are you saying?" Cavendish chided.

"For past 13 years, I've been living just to kill Doflamingo." Law growled. "i've done everything I can. I have to leave the rest to Straw Hat-ya. If he's gonna win, I wanna see it through with my own eyes here. If he loses, I need to here to die along with him. I got him involved in this conflict. I gotta see it through with my own eyes here. Leave me!"

"Tra-guy," Robin voiced. "Captains of allied groups have to be on an equal footing. Luffy is here of his own free will. He doesn't fight if he has no will to."

"Leave me here!" Law insisted. "I'm begging you!"

"And again with that stubbornness." Amy sighed. "Robin, Cavendish, can you please leave us here? Or have you forgotten what you promised me back on Punk Hazard?" she reminded, seeing the flash of shock in Law's eyes.

"Robiland!" Leo informed Robin as she neared the staircase. "We'll stay here too. We can't leave the wounded Lawland here like that."

"You 'D's and your obstinacy." Amy tsked, Law's head resting on her lap as she used a smaller version of her water healing orb on Law's arm curtsy to Leo's impromptu surgery. "It's a trait, isn't it? This battle... even if we defeat Doflamingo, it won't be over by a very long shot. It'll cause tremendous ripples all across the world. And then, everyone else's attention will be on us."

"Yeah," Law agreed. "I'm well aware that's what'll happen."

"Was that..." Amy frowned, the couple seeing Luffy and Doflamingo take their fight away from the palace.

"Yeah." Law nodded.

"Is he really Straw Hat?" Amy gaped. "I can't believe how he changed. He's totally overwhelming the formidable Doflamingo. What kind of training did he endure for the last two years to become this strong?"

"But he's using Haki too much." Law pointed out.

"That's true." Amy concurred. "Any estimate on how long he can last before expiring?"

"Why are you asking me?" Law wondered.

"You're the Haki expert, not me." Amy stated. "Damn." she cursed, seeing Doflamingo turn his surroundings to string. "Awakening."

"That... shouldn't be possible..." Law was stunned.

"Tell that to your former boss." Amy deathpanned. "By the way, Diamante's dead; beheaded him myself."

"What?" Law turned to her.

"Just thought you want to know." Amy gave him a wry smile. "But seriously, why do we keep our enemies alive instead of killing them? Won't killing them make more sense so that they won't come back for revenge later on? Did Straw Hat just _pummel_ Doflamingo into that cliff?" she blinked, seeing Doflamingo shoot into the cliff side. "With how destructive that attack was, I don't think he's still alive after that."

"Amy-ya, look up in the sky." Law corrected. "The 'Birdcage' isn't gone."

"Don't tell me, Doflamingo still is..." Amy looked at her still recovering lover.

"Not dead yet." Law confirmed. "Straw Hat-ya..."

"Oh no," Amy gasped when she saw Luffy deflate and land on the street. "The time limit... Jesus Burgess!" she exclaimed, when the Blackbeard pirate jumped off the palace walls. "What is he here at the Palace? Don't tell me he's after..."

"Amy-ya," Law started. "I need you to speed up Straw Hat-ya's recovery."

"Understood, Captain." Amy smiled. "Wait, is it me or is the 'Birdcage's contraction speeding up?"

"It isn't just you, Amy-ya." Law confirmed. "Doflamingo that bastard..."

"Is he trying to force Straw Hat out?" Amy reasoned.

* * *

"Who is it?" Gyats demanded when Law fell out from his 'Room' bubble with Amy in tow. "Trafalgar Law!" he recognized the Warlord.

"You guys, I think you're running too far." Law remarked.

"That's because..." Gyats stammered.

"Will he regain his Haki?" Law inquired.

"The thing is, he told me he needs ten minutes." Gyats replied. "And now we've got three minutes and twenty seconds to go."

"There is no time to lose." Law stated. "We'll take him under our care from here."

With Gyats and his group gone, Law watched as Amy bit her left middle finger and smeared the blood on the Genbu crystal on her gauntlet. The crystal glowed slightly, taking in the blood sacrifice and enabling Amy to encase the unconscious Luffy in an advanced version of her healing sphere.

"Go!" Law barked, having swapped Viola with Luffy and preventing Rebecca from slashing the older woman.

"Lucy!" Rebecca wailed, her sword had broken into several pieces when it struck Luffy's Armament Haki-hardened forehead.

"Shambles!" Law swapped Rebecca to safety before Doflamingo's attack hit her.

"Humph, there you are." Doflamingo scoffed, spotting Law.

"And what did I say about over-taxing yourself?" Amy scolded, getting to work to close up Law's bleeding arm. "Well," she mused, seeing Luffy form his 'King Kong Gun'. "Looks like he's even more reckless than you are. But damn, can't exactly deny the result though." she added, when Luffy's 'King Kong Gun' won out against Doflamingo's 'Sixteen Holy Bullets: God Thread' and 'Spiderweb', the shockwave sending Doflamingo flying straight through the ground.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	30. The Birth of the Legend!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 28 out, this is Chapter 29 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 29: The Birth of the Legend! The Adventures of the Revolutionary Warrior Sabo!

* * *

"Room!" Law acted once Luffy deflated after the draining fight. "Shambles!"

"Lucy!" Rebecca hurried over.

"It's finally over." Amy gave her relieved lover a smile.

"Yeah." Law nodded.

"Mad that it wasn't you who landed the finishing blow?" Amy smiled.

"Not really." Law looked away.

"By the way, Viola." Amy suddenly remember something. "Here, catch." she tossed a sealed parchment to the older woman.

"What is this" Viola asked, catching the scroll.

"The official decree from the Goddess of Cosmos, Queen Harmony herself; ordering the Don Quixote Family to abdicate in favor of the Riku Family." Amy replied. "Queen Harmony would have delivered this personally if she and us Cosmic Pillars weren't betrayed by our then Master of Whisperers, which in turn led to us being assassinated en route to Dressrosa. So, I apologize for delivering this about 800 years too late."

* * *

"Hey, Luffy!" Usopp yelled, wakening the dozing Law. "Zoro!" he spotted the swordsman with Kin'emon and Kanjuro. "So you guys are okay. This is great. Luffy took down Doflamingo."

"Oya, was that a smile I see?" Amy teased the lightly smiling Law.

"You must be seeing things." Law muttered.

"Let's let everyone know that Straw Hat's here." Viola suggested, smiling at the couple's strange version of flirting.

* * *

"So, you've been living in top of a hill." Law remarked, the group having convened in Kyros' house later that night.

"It was convenient for me and Scarlett." Kyros replied. "Sorry, but my place is not as good as the Palace."

"It'll do." Law assured as Kyros handed some blankets over.

"There's one for each." Kyros laid out the blankets. "Help yourself."

"Law-dono, who is this man that you brought here earlier?" Kin'emon pointed to the sleeping Bellamy.

"He's someone Straw Hat-ya knows." Law replied. "I picked him up."

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna turn in first." Kyros voiced and fell asleep on a stack of books. "If you're hungry, you can eat anything in the house. I think there's only dried meat, though."

"When Luffy wakes up, it'll all be gone in a second." Usopp chuckled. "Hey, you fell asleep so quickly!" he exclaimed, seeing Kyros had dozed off. "You too?" he turned to Law who had used an amused Amy's shoulder as a pillow.

"Hello pot, this is the kettle; you are _so_ black." Amy joked when Usopp instantly fell asleep.

"No kidding." Franky agreed.

"I'm sure everyone's tired." Robin reasoned.

"I guess they're not gonna wake up for a while." Franky noted.

"We should let them have a good rest now." Robin suggested.

"Boy, he has no booze here." Zoro complained. "Who is it?" he was on the alert when the door opened.

"Here." Sabo tossed a bottle of wine to Zoro.

"Sabo!" Robin beamed

"Yo!" Sabo greeted.

"You know him?" Zoro asked

"He's Luffy's brother." Robin replied.

"So you know him from the Revolutionary Army?" Franky guessed once Sabo settled in.

"Robin, you don't have to wake him." Sabo stopped the older woman from waking Luffy. "I just came to see his face before I leave."

"Are you leaving the country already?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Sabo replied. "Because some troublesome people are heading back here."

"Who are they?" Franky asked.

"CP-0." Sabo answered. "They played a role in Doflamingo's deception. They're targeting us. Dressrosa will get crowded in a day or two. You guys should leave as soon as possible, too."

"Either way, we're not gonna stay here for long." Zoro agreed. "And what's more, I didn't know he had another brother, besides Ace."

"You're right." Franky concurred. "I've never heard of it."

"I bet so." Sabo agreed. "I think it surprised Luffy the most; I was presumed dead for a long time. I was always with Luffy and Ace when I was a kid. We ran around like wild and had it hard because of that old man, Garp. And we dreamed about becoming pirates. We exchanged cups of sake to become brothers. But I got involved in an accident one day. I mean, an incident." he corrected himself.

"Is that how you joined the Revolutionary Army?" Franky asked after Sabo recounted his 'accident' against the Celestial Dragon.

"Sort of." Sabo replied. "One thing I knew for sure was that I didn't want to go back to my parents at any price. Other than that, I didn't remember a thing."

"So, you'd lost your memory until two years ago?" Zoro inquired, after Sabo's account of his time in the Revolutionary Army.

"If it was that serious, how did you get your memory back?" Franky asked.

"Ace helped me." Sabo admitted. "That's what I think now. The timing couldn't be any worse than that." he tightened his fists, recalling the headlines depicting Ace's execution. "But that was why he awakened my memory."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	31. The Complete Siege of the Straw Hats!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 29 out, this is Chapter 30 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 30: The Complete Siege of the Straw Hats!

* * *

"At that moment, I felt Ace said to me," Sabo continued, after recounting how Ace's death in the headline forced his memories back. "'You're Sabo. You're Luffy's and my brother.' That's why I..."

"Wait a sec!" Zoro cut in. "You..." he started. "Why did you finish the bottle?" he fumed at Kin'emon. "Its empty. How dare you eat all the meat as well!"

"I can't listen to such a story without drinking!" Kin'emon defended.

"Whoa, both of you." Kanjuro broke the fight.

"Well, we don't have alcohol, but we'll be in trouble without food when Luffy wakes up." Robin pointed out.

"All our crew eat so much." Franky warned.

"I'll go and get some groceries with Kin'emon." Kanjuro offered.

"Luffy's friends are funny." Sabo remarked.

"I sure hope my new crew-mates aren't as crazy." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I wanna hear the rest already." Franky voiced. "Luffy, he's laughing." the weeping cyborg grinned, seeing his sleeping captain break a smile.

"I wonder what kind of dream he's having." Zoro mused.

"I'm leaving now." Sabo stood up. "I got to see his face, so... here, I made a Vivre Card of Luffy's just in case."

"Oh, when did you have time for that?" Zoro took the piece of paper Sabo handed to him.

"I'll take a piece of it." Sabo tore a corner off. "All right, Luffy might be a bit much for you to handle, but take care of him."

"He said the same thing Ace said." Zoro snorted in amusement.

* * *

The next morning...

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kin'emon unwrapped the food supplies he and Kanjuro went to town to procure.

"Food?" Luffy's nose sniffed at the meat chucks and started gobbling.

"I thought you were sleeping!" Usopp was shocked.

"The Navy might come at any time." Zoro reminded. "Let's hurry and eat."

"And they all kept talking about was how Rebecca-dono's father is a prince of some country." Kin'emon related the news he and Kanjuro overheard in town.

"What's that?" Luffy demanded, stuffing his face. "That's a strange story! And I'm sad because Sabo's gone! We gotta catch up with Sanji's group, too, in a hurry!"

"Get mad or cry or rush or sleep or eat!" Zoro snapped when Luffy dozed off. "Do one at a time! You're so restless!"

"Rebecca's father is that soldier man!" Luffy fumed.

"You're not fully recovered!" Usopp retorted. "Don't be greedy and get more sleep!"

"By thunder, who made up such a lie?" Luffy continued stuffing his face with food.

"But I understand how you can't buy that." Zoro admitted.

"I started the rumor." Kyros confessed. "The only people who know about Rebecca's birth are some people in the royal family and some people in the Don Quixote Family who did the research. The only thing that the whole nation knows is about her mother. I started the rumor before they found out I'm her father."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"I have criminal record." Kyros admitted. "I'm ill-bred as well. I wasn't supposed to marry a member of the royal family in the first place. So, this is how it should be."

"No, it's not!" Luffy objected. "Does Rebecca know that?"

"She must've gotten the letter." Kyros replied. "I wrote everything about my life truthfully. I made her suffer for a long time. I want her to cut her connection to a person like me and live happily in the light thereafter. So that's the only way I can make it up to her as her father. I'm thinking about leaving this country when you guys do. She's still a child. I don't want to ruin her chance to be happy by being caught up in the moment. I convinced King Riku-sama, too.

 _He's not buying it at all._ Zoro and Usopp sweatdropped at their captain's unconvinced expression.

"What now?" Kyros looked at his Den Den Mushi that was ringing.

"Commander!" Leo voiced. "Oh I mean, Kyros-sama! This is Leo!"

"Zoro-senpai!" Bartolomeo burst into the house. "Luffy-senpai, you're up!" he spotted Luffy. "Good morning!"

"Just say what you're here for already!" Zoro barked.

"There's a lot of commotion at the Navy camp!" Bartolomeo reported. "They're gonna be here at any minute. 'Grand Adviser' Vice Admiral Tsuru and and former Fleet Admiral Sengoku arrived."

"Leo, what did you call me for?" Kyros asked.

"The Navy is going into action now." Leo confirmed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	32. Sengoku Vs Law

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 30 out, this is Chapter 31 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 31: Sengoku Vs. Law, Coming To Terms With Rosinante's Sacrifice

* * *

"The Navy's coming!" Kyros warned. "Hurry up and get ready!"

"You don't have to tell us that." Kin'emon remarked. "We've been prepared to escape at the drop of a hat. We were just waiting for Luffy-dono to wake up."

"Yes, it's rather strange that they didn't come after us until now." Kanjuro noted.

"But we have a problem." Kin'emon added. "We don't have a ship."

"Leo, did you do what I asked?" Kyros turned back to the Den Den Mushi.

"Sire." Leo assured. "I did everything as you said."

"Luffy-senpai and everyone, I'll lead the way." Bartolomeo took the lead. "Run straight to the port in the east."

"Bu there are lots of Navy soldiers in town, right?" Usopp pointed out. "What should we do about them?"

"Don't worry." Bartolomeo assured. "Our allies have already been standing by at strategic points for quite a while to help you all to escape from this country whenever you wake up. We'll clear the way for you. We have a ship for you at the east point."

"We appreciate that." Franky remarked. "We let Nami and the others take the Sunny, so we don't know what to do."

"Bellamy, can you get up?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I can even run now." Bellamy replied. "Trafalgar, why didn't leave me to my fate" he turned to the pirate surgeon. "That was supposed to be the place I died."

"Straw Hat-ya insisted you were his friend, so I carried you just in case." Law defended. "You can die here if you want."

"Law!" Amy chided.

"I'm fully recovered thanks to that dwarf." Bellamy growled. "How could fighting the Navy possibly lead to me dying?"

"Just find some way to drop dead, idiot." Law retorted. "You can't even say 'thank you'."

"Hey, we don't have time to think!" Bartolomeo panicked, hearing the Navy soldiers closing in. "Let's just run! Let me handle this!" he took over once the Navy started firing on the fleeing group. "Barrier!" he erected an invisible wall to block off the bullets. "This way, everyone!" he led the escape route. "You'll be in deep trouble if you run into Fujitora! Whatever you do, don't get separated!"

Amy sighed when she sensed Law had gone off on his own, _again_. _'D's,_ she rolled her eyes. _Hardheaded idiots, the lot of them._

* * *

"That's him." Sengoku turned, seeing Law suddenly appear before him. "Want some rice crackers?" he offered the packet to the younger pirate.

"No thanks." Law replied. "Just start talking."

Sengoku sighed, recalling the fated report Rosinante had sent him via the Den Den Mushi. "One day, a Navy soldier died." he started. "He was someone special to me. I met him when he was a kid and I thought of him as my son. He was honest and had a stronger sense of justice than anyone. So, he was a subordinate I could trust as well. But he lied to me just once in his lifetime. He betrayed me. But he must've had a reason. Four things were lost during that incident" the Barrels Pirates, my subordinate, the Op-Op Fruit, and the boy was was with the Don Quixote Family at the time who was suffering from White Lead Disease."

"Yeah, that's me." Law admitted.

"I thought so." Sengoku remarked, his suspicions confirmed. " Rosinante took a half-year break from his mission because of you?"

"Yes, he took me to so many hospitals." Law replied.

"Then, he went for the Op-Op Fruit and he sacrificed himself to save your life?" Sengoku realized. "I wanna know exactly what he died for."

"Yeah, you're right." Law affirmed. "We were gonna escape together actually. He gave me back my life and spirit. I'm forever in his debt. That's why I've single-mindedly lived to kill Doflamingo on his behalf. But, I don't know if this is how he wanted me, bearing the name of 'D' to live."

"'D'?" Sengoku echoed.

"Like Straw Hat, I have that secret name too." Law confessed. "Since you used to be the Fleet Admiral, don't you know something about the meaning of that 'D'?"

"No idea." Sengoku replied.

"Hey, don't play dumb!" Law retorted.

"At least," Sengoku continued. "I know Rosinante had no idea. So that wasn't the reason he saved you. Don't try to find a reason for somebody's love."

"Are you done with your talk?" Amy asked, slipping out from her hiding place behind the demolished wall.

"Amy-ya, you followed me, didn't you?" Law gave his partner an accusing look.

"Let's just say I was worried you'll do something stupid." Amy replied.

 _So, he's one of them too._ Sengoku mused as he watched the couple with the corner of his eye, Law's composure relaxing when faced with his partner. _The people with the name 'D' always lead a checkered life._ "If I were on active duty, I would've imprisoned you to have more time to talk but, ironically, you're the only person I can share the memory of Rosinante with, even though you're a pirate. If you wanna do something in his memory, you and I should always remember him. That's good enough. And you live your life as you like. That's why he would say."

"What's going on?" Law gaped when the surrounding debris started rising into the air.

"So, he's on it now..." Sengoku mused.

"Why do I get this feeling Fujitora's going to do something on a _very_ massive scale?" Amy muttered.

"No time to wonder, Amy-ya!" Law pulled her off.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Law shouted, running towards the gathered group at the port. "Wherever you are, we're all at risk. Go to the port and set sail."

"Law!" Cavendish snapped. "We've been waiting for you and Straw Hat! Where were you?"

"Everyone, run to the ship!" Sai ordered. "Prepare to set sail!"

"I don't mind running to the ship, but I don't think he'll let us get away." Zoro pointed out, seeing Fujitora readying his massive weapon of rubble.

"There!" Usopp shouted, spotting Luffy in the distance. "There he is! Luffy!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	33. Sons' Cups! Straw Hat Fleet is Formed!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 31 out, this is Chapter 32 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 32: Sons' Cups! Straw Hat Fleet is Formed!

* * *

"Straw Hat," Hajrudin started, the fleeing pirate group were now before Yonta Maria. "I have four Giant mercenary friends. I wanna pull together all the Giant tribes with them eventually and we'll revive the Giant Pirates that once terrorized the world."

"You'll be one tough enemy to beat." Luffy admitted. "Then, I guess we'll see you against someday somewhere."

"Our Yonta Maria Fleet numbers 56 ships." Orlumbus informed Robin and Law on board the Yonta Maria. "I know we can really help you out."

"Help us?" Robin echoed.

"Luffyland, we got permission from Chief Tonta." Leo added. "Let us join too."

"Join?" Luffy was confused.

"We won't lose in a fair fight." Ideo declared. "But we can't say we're champions without fighting pirates."

"So Ideo and I joined hands and decided to get out to sea." Blue Gilly added.

"We're with you too!" Abdullah and Jeet chorused.

"This fool's gonna let me on board his ship." Suleiman pointed to Cavendish.

"I'm doing you a favor, so you'd better call me 'Captain'!" Cavendish snapped.

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy was puzzled. "Do whatever you want."

"The fact that we totally hit it off while we're staying in the palace for two days." Abdullah supplied.

"I'll explain." Orlumbus cut in. "For your information, we decided the order by lot. First, the Beautiful Pirates, 75 members: the representative is its captain, White Horse Cavendish. Next, the Barto Club, 566 members: the captain is Man-Eating Bartolomeo. The Happosui Army, about 1000 members: the 13th leader is Don Sai. The XXX Gym Fighting Alliance, four members: the representative is 'Destruction Cannon' Ideo. The Tontatta's Tonta Corps, 200 members: the leader is Leo the Warrior. Just five members now, the future Giant Pirates: the captain is Hajrudin. And I'm the commodore of the Yonta Maria Fleet, 4300 members: the 'Adventuring Pioneer', Orlumbus."

"A big troop of 5600 in total." Bartolomeo went on his knees. "Luffy-senpai, will you exchange cups of sake as father and sons with us seven representatives?

"Father and sons?" Luffy echoed.

"That's right." Bartolomeo replied. "You'll be the boss and we'll be your followers. Will you take us under the umbrella of the Straw Hat Pirates?"

Amy let out a low whistle as the proclamation. "You have the 'How did it evolve into _this_?' look on your face." she teased the similarly stunned Law.

"Now, we'll exchange cups of sake as father and sons." Orlumbus declared.

"I'm not gonna drink this." Luffy declared, looking at the larger sake cup before him.

"I thought so." Zoro smirked.

"I don't like sake much." Luffy admitted.

"No, it's not about the taste." Bartolomeo protested. "It's about the vow. From now on, you'll be targeted by big names because of the incident on this island. When that happens, it doesn't matter how strong you all are, it's gonna be a tough battle. But since you saved us, we ca help you at those times."

"But if I drink this, I'll become the grand captain of this grand fleet, right?" Luffy pointed out. "Guys!" he lifted himself to the upper deck of the ship. "When we think we're in danger, we'll shout for you so come save us. I don't want to be the boss or a great pirate, do I? When you guys are in trouble, call us. We'll come help you, no matter what. I'll never forget that we fought together against Mingo."

"I'm starting to understand what he's saying and what it means to become the King of Pirates." Bartolomeo muttered. He'd rather be free than just important."

"What's going on?" Orlumbus questioned as a cannonball hit the side of the ship. "Let Columbus take command!" he ordered. "We're still busy here!"

"Well..." Amy trailed, looking at the rain of rubble that eventually demolished the attacking pirate ships. "Can we consider this Fujitora's farewell present?"

"I hope that's a rhetorical question, Amy-ya." Law deathpanned.

"Freedom..." Bartolomeo wept. "That's what Luffy-senpai wants. In that case, I admire you even more, Luffy-senpai!"

"So do I." Hajrudin burst out laughing. "Hey, Bartolomeo, make the oath. He doesn't have to drink out of the parent's cup."

"All I can say is this: you 'D's sure don't do things half-assed." Amy giggled as the seven representatives drank out of the son cups out of their own volition.

"This... is totally unexpected." Law admitted.

"Law, are you sure you're fine with that?" Amy asked, nodding towards Baby 5 who was coddling right next to Sai.

"That's none of my business." Law scoffed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	34. Tying Up Loose Ends

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 32 out, this is Chapter 33 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 33: Tying Up Loose Ends

* * *

Amy let out a small smile as Zoro snagged the protesting Law away. Taking the opening offered, she sneaked off and approached the celebrating Chinjao Family.

"Chinjao-san," she greeted the elderly man, before turning to Baby 5. "May I borrow your future granddaughter-in-law for moment? There's something I want to talk to her about."

"Go ahead." Chinjao gave the go-ahead.

"You..." Baby 5 blinked at the other woman.

Amy just gave the younger woman a smile, "Baby 5-san, can we go somewhere... private to talk?"

* * *

"I know we started off as enemies back on Punk Hazard." Amy started, the two women retreating to the stern to converse. "And I didn't have the chance to introduce myself. Law might have mentioned me before, but I'm Anderson Amy. I... know what happened to Flevance, but I don't know what happened to Law after that and he never really told me about his time in the... Don Quixote Family. So please," she begged. "I want to know what happened to him when he was in the Don Quixote Family."

"Well..." Baby 5 trailed, taking a puff from her cigarette.

* * *

"We can't see Dressrosa anymore." Robin stated, coming up to Law on the upper deck, the younger pirate looking out to sea. "You achieved your goal by taking down Doflamingo, didn't you? What are you gonna do next?"

"Leave me alone." Law turned to leave, glancing down to spot the two conversing females.

* * *

"Oi Amy-ya." Law cut in the two women's conversation. "Are you done?"

"Law!" Baby 5 gaped at the older man.

"Baby 5." Law nodded in acknowledgment.

"Law, I..." Baby 5 muttered.

"I'll leave you two to patch up." Amy made herself scarce.

* * *

"I'm so moved." Franky teared, as Bartolomeo introduced his ship to the Straw Hats after they parted ways with the rest of the Grand Fleet. "Look how nerdy those details are. Everywhere you look, you feel a sense of fun. It'll filled with _super_ fun."

"Thank you very much, Franky-senpai!" the Barto Club chorused.

"A nerd has stirred a pervert's mind..." Usopp muttered.

"I suppose I should be glad we don't have this problem." Amy mused.

"No kidding." Law agreed. "Bartolomeo, just hurry up and get to Zou." he instructed.

"Who do you think you're talking to..." Bartolomeo glared.

"I'm counting on you." Zoro cut in.

"Leave it to me!" Bartolomeo changed his tune.

"Anyway, I wonder if Sanji and the others got to the island safely." Usopp wondered.

"Nami was with them, so I'm sure navigation was fine." Franky assured. "But they were chased by Big Mom's ship."

"Hey, Luffy." Zoro voiced, his attention caught by a piece of news in the newspaper. "Seem like our bounties have gone up."

"Hey, Trafalgar," Bartolomeo leaned over to the Heart Pirates pair. "I threw yours out but your bounty has gone up to 500 million and Anderson's starting bounty is at 222 million."

"Oh thanks." Law muttered. "But I don't care about the price."

"In par with X Drake?" Amy snorted. "Gee, thanks Marine HQ! I'm blaming you for this, just so you know." she gave Law a look.

"It's even higher than _my_ initial bounty." Law pouted.

"And that's _what_ you focus on?" Amy exclaimed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	35. Arriving at the Phantom Island, Zou!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 33 out, this is Chapter 34 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 34: Curtain-up on a New Adventure! Arriving at the Phantom Island, Zou!

* * *

"It's too foggy." Bartolomeo muttered, the ship sailing through the irregularly thick fog. "I can't see ahead."

"You guys are getting seasick way to often." Zoro complained, seeing the Barto Club crew turning green. "How could you call yourselves pirates?"

"Chewing gum..." Bartolomeo groaned, pulling out a strip of gum.

"Chewing gum?" Franky echoed.

"It'll make it a little better, Grandma said." Bartolomeo moaned.

"That explains a lot." Amy sweatdropped at the pieces of chewing gum that littered the deck.

"That's why there is gum stuck everywhere on this ship." Usopp exclaimed.

"Boss, I see something at two o'clock!" the crew member in the crow's nest reported. "In a dense fog, there's a mountain or a monster."

"I hope there's no monster that can be mistaken for a mountain." Bartolomeo retorted.

"But it looks like it's moving slowly..." the crew member added.

"If it's a mountain that moves, let's go!" Luffy grinned.

"No, idiot!" Usopp silenced him. "Anyway, what we gotta do now is get out of this foggy maze as soon as possible. Otherwise, we'll hit a reef and capsize."

"Wait, God." Law voiced.

"Did you call me 'God'?" Usopp gushed. "I'm flattered. I'm a man of 200 million and I'm flattered."

"I'm sure even the Navy Admirals are aware of you now." Law remarked flatly.

"That's blunt." Amy gaped.

"Look." Law gestured to the Vivre Card in his palm. "The Vivre Card is pointing to that."

"You're right." Luffy blinked. "That means your friends are there."

"I heard Zou blocks out invaders with dense fog and an adverse current." Law explained.

"There're headwinds too." Franky added. "Take in the sails. We'll row it forward."

"Is this the island Zou?" Luffy gaped at the giant-sized elephant.

"No, that's strange." Bartolomeo was shocked.

"This is no good!" Usopp panicked. "Let's run. Turn it around."

"No, this is it." Law corrected.

"Tra-guy, but this is an elephant (zou)!" Luffy stammered.

"And thus the name Zou." Amy remarked. "This makes _so much_ sense now." she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Law confirmed. "Zou is the name of the place that flourishes on the back of a massive elephant."

"What?" Usopp exclaimed. "Is it alive?"

"It keeps moving so it'll never be at the same location." Law continued. "It's a Phantom Island. It's not actually an island so Log Poses won't get you here. I've never been here before either. It's showing its back to us. That means Black Foot and the others could've gotten here much earlier."

"So we're chasing an elephant that was walking away." Robin reasoned.

"Yeah." Law agreed. "Get ready to make landfall. Can you give us some food?" he requested.

"For you?" Bartolomeo echoed.

"Can you give Straw Hat0ya some food?" Law corrected his questioned.

"Take everything in the food storage!" Bartolomeo offered.

"I heard there is a tribe that hates humans." Kanjuro reminded.

"Yes," Law replied. "It's the Mink Tribe. They hold off humans and people say the history of their country goes back nearly a thousand years."

"A thousand years?" Luffy gaped. "On the elephant's back? Does that mean that the elephant has been alive for a thousand years?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	36. Arriving On Zou

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 34 out, this is Chapter 35 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 35: Arriving On Zou

* * *

"That's..." Luffy peered closer through the fog. "The Sunny!" he beamed.

"Good." Robin smiled. "They made it to Zou for sure."

"I guess they got away from Big Mom nicely." Franky noted. "There's no major damage."

"Hey, Sanji!" Luffy called out. "Nami, Chopper, Brook, Momo!"

"There's no response." Usopp gaped.

Stretching his hand over to the deck, Luffy pulled himself onto the Thousand Sunny.

"What the...?" Usopp gasped when the ship suddenly shifted directions.

"The elephant's leg is moving." Franky noted.

"Barrier ability: Stairs!" Bartolomeo conjured up a flight of stairs to connect to the Thousand Sunny. "Hurry up and cross over!" he shouted. "They're already crossing!" he exclaimed, seeing the Straw Hat crew, the Heart Pirates pair and the samurai pair cross over the bridge.

"Luffy, have you seen the others?" Usopp asked.

"Seems like they're not here." Luffy replied.

"I guess they all made landfall." Law reasoned.

"Let's catch up with them quickly." Luffy grinned.

* * *

"Is that an earthworm?" Robin wondered, everyone having gathered on the upper deck and Kanjuro had painted their transport with his paintbrush.

"It's a snake, isn't it?" Usopp corrected.

"It has legs, so it's a lizard." Franky pointed out.

"Okay, it's finished." Kanjuro declared.

"What is this?" Luffy wondered.

"I still think it's a snake." Usopp affirmed.

"Appear, Rising Dragon!" Kanjuro brought is drawing to life.

"Dragon..." the badly-drawn dragon called out.

"Some kind of pathetic creature appeared!' Usopp exclaimed.

 _It's cute..._ Robin flushed.

"Is it bad that I actually find this little guy quite cute?" Amy wondered out-loud.

"Your artistic sense leave much to be desired, Amy-ya." Law drawled, giving his lover a 'are-you-serious' look.

"Let's go now, Dragon!" Kanjuro instructed.

"If we can fly on the dragon, we can get there quickly." Usopp noted.

"All right, everyone." Kanjuro announced after the dragon pasted itself on the elephant's leg. "Cling to its back. It's gonna climb up."

"Isn't it gonna fly?" Usopp complained.

* * *

"How many kilometers to go?" Usopp asked, the group sitting on the dragon's back as the pink dragon climbed up the elephant's leg. "I see no end up there. Are you sure there's a country?"

"Don't worry." Law assured. "The Vivre Card is pointing upwards."

"Why does it sound like it's struggling?" Amy mused.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	37. A Deadly Elephant Climb!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 35 out, this is Chapter 36 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 36: A Deadly Elephant Climb! A Great Adventure on the Back of the Giant Elephant!

* * *

"It's so high, I'm scared!" Usopp wailed. "My arms are exhausted. It's too much!"

"Don't say that, Usopp." Luffy chided. "He's giving all he's got."

"What?" Usopp gaped when the dragon started slipping down the elephant's leg. "Scary!" he screamed as the dragon skidded down.

"If we fall into the sea, that'll be it!" Kin'emon reminded.

"Dragon, you can do it!" Luffy encouraged. "Okay, good job." he praised once the dragon skidded to a stop.

"You showed some guts." Franky added.

"Attaboy, dragon..." Usopp stammered. "No, your name is Ryunosuke from now on; our friend, Ryunosuke."

 _So cute..._ Robin blushed.

"He scared the crap out of me." Law remarked.

"I wish he could fly." Franky added.

"Are we even sure it's even a 'he' in the first place?" Amy inquired.

"Is this dragon okay?" Kin'emon wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Kanjuro chided. "You just saw how he held on, didn't you?"

"Alright, you can do it." Luffy encouraged. "Ryunosuke, go!"

"We're back where we started though." Law pointed out.

"Just had to be a downer, didn't you?" Amy scolded.

"I can't see the top." Luffy peered through the mist as Ryunosuke continued his climb. "I wonder how Sanji and the others climbed this."

"Are they really up there?" Zoro was skeptical.

"Kin'emon, Kanjuro." Luffy turned to the two samurai at the back. "Come to think of it, why do you wanna go to Zou?"

"Oh yeah." Kin'emon realized. "We owe you people a lot, so we must tell you everything eventually. But first, we need to feel safe."

"Zou was always our destination since leaving the Land of Wano." Kanjuro agreed. "We want to see if Momonosuke is okay and if another friend we were separated at sea, Raizo, the ninja had arrived her safely."

"A ninja?" the males chorused in unison.

"What the..." Robin wondered.

"It's going to be one of those days." Amy muttered.

"A ninja..." Luffy gasped. "I wanna meet him!"

"I wanna see a shuriken." Zoro added in his two cents.

"Will he sit under a waterfall?" Usopp wondered.

"Can he really use Nippo?" this was, surprisingly, from Law.

"Can he disappear in an instant as they say?" Franky pressed.

"What are you guys..." Robin mused.

"Boys, they're all the same." Amy shook her head. "No matter how old they are."

"Yes, indeed." Kin'emon replied.

"Tell us, what powers does he use?" Luffy pressed.

"For example," Kanjuro indulged. "Being able to see far away. Nippo: Telescopic Technique."

"Stop talking gibberish!" Kin'emon scolded.

"Luffy, look up." Robin warned, hearing a series of chuckling. "Something's falling on us."

"What _is_ that?" Luffy exclaimed as a shadow fell towards them. "Look out! Duck!"

One by one, everyone ducked out of the falling monkey's way, except for Kin'emon and Kanjuro, the former having his eyes covered by Kanjuro, and resulting the two samurai falling downwards.

"What was that thing that fell on us out of the blue?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know." Robin replied. "I think it's a bloody person with knives stuck all over his body."

"Is it just a small monkey?" Amy deathpanned, pretty much used to the archaeologist's somewhat morbid humor.

"Hey, are you alright?" Luffy shouted down.

"Luffy-dono, we're both okay!" Kin'emon shouted back. "Go ahead, we'll catch up!"

"Hey, look!" Franky pointed out as Ryunosuke continued to climb, the sun starting to set.

"A little more, Ryunosuke!" Usopp encouraged. At that, the dragon sped up.

"We made it!" Luffy cheered once they arrived at their destination. "We're here at Zou!"

"Ryunosuke," Robin rested a hand on the panting animated drawing. "I'm proud of you."

"Your time's up then." Amy petted the dragon. "And you'll be returning back to a drawing."

"Ryunosuke!" Luffy, Usopp and Franky wailed as they saw Ryunosuke fade back into his drawing form. "Thank you!"

"This is absurd." Law remarked.

"It's just a bad drawing." Zoro agreed. "We're in an unknown territory. We shouldn't look back. Always pay attention to what's ahead. Look. That must be a gate into the country." he added, the fog fading off to reveal a stone archway. "There is certainly a civilization on the elephant's back."

"There's a watchtower but no guards." Law stated. "It's no security befitting a country."

"I found a good spot!" Luffy grinned, running over to the ladder that led up to the watchtower. "It's awesome!" he gushed, heaving himself up the tower and taking a good look around, Usopp following suit minutes later.

"Luffy jumped down!" Usopp informed the others on the ground.

"I knew he would do that." Zoro remarked. "Do you see old 'Eyebrows'?"

"No." Usopp replied. "This place is too high to see anybody."

"Zoro, shouldn't we wait for Kin'emon and Kanjuro?" Robin asked.

"It's not that vast a continent." Zoro replied. "Let's just go. He didn't have to jump." he spotted the broken-down metal gate. "The gate's open."

"No, I think this is..." Franky corrected.

"Yeah, it's not actually open." Law agreed, surveying the broken hinge. "Someone destroyed he."

"You're right." Zoro smirked, walking into the forest. "This trail looks strange too. It's too wide to call it an animal trail in a forest."

"This is some pretty serious destruction." Franky concurred. "And it's still fresh. Are Sanji and the others gonna be okay?"

"Let's proceed with caution." Zoro grinned.

* * *

"It's hard to walk." Zoro stated, the Straw Hats following Law's lead.

"It's elephant skin." Law reminded.

"What happened here?" Franky looked around. "I smell the faint odor of gunpowder and gas, do you?"

"What?" Usopp panicked when he saw the two swordsmen in their group ready their blades. "Do you see something?"

"I got this." Zoro informed, slashing one of his swords at the attacker. _Did she just..._ he was stunned when the attacker dodged his attack. _Jump in midair?_ Raising his sheath, he block off the rabbit Mink's fist.

"Wait!" a voiced shouted. "Stop Carrot! Forget about them-teia!" Wanda burst out from the tree riding Wany. "More importantly, we have an invader in the Whale Forest!"

"Talking animals?" Usopp exclaimed.

"They're the Mink Tribe!" Law informed.

"Isn't that outfit..." Usopp gaped when he recognized Nami's bikini on Wanda. "Nami's?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	38. First Interaction With the Mink Tribe

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 36 out, this is Chapter 37 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 37: First Interaction With the Mink Tribe

* * *

"What is that weapon?" Zoro wondered. "I felt a shock for a moment."

"We have an invader in the Whale Forest?" Carrot echoed.

"Yes, we're in trouble." Wanda replied. "The Guardians will be mad."

"An animal?" Franky gawked. "A human?"

"Hey, you..." Usopp stammered. "Where did you get that outfit? What did you do to Nami?"

"Are they a cannibal tribe?" Robin mused.

"Look how high she can jump." Franky was astonished at Carrot's jumping power. "Do all of them have physical abilities like that?"

"How is it?" Wanda shouted. "Do you see something, Carrot?"

"I do!" Carrot reported, seeing smoke coming from the forest before her. "Maybe it's a little too late. On the other side of Kurau City, there's a disturbance in the Whale Forest."

"I thought so." Wanda noted. "Let's go, Wany." she told her steed. "Get on, Carrot! We don't have time to transport you-teria guys." she informed the Straw Hat group. "Do as I say. Go through the Rightrump Forest to your right and turn left at a deep dark swamp. And you'll reach the Rightflank Forest. You'll find the corpse of your-teia friend there."

"Corpse?" Usopp stammered.

"Wait at the Rightflank Forest." Wanda instructed as she rode off. "We'll be there later."

"You've got to be kidding." Usopp was shocked. "Please tell me you're kidding. They were killed!" he wailed.

"She said there was a corpse." Robin mused. "Which mean they weren't cannibalized."

"Calm down." Zoro chided. "Old 'Spiral Eyebrows' is with them. He won't let anyone get killed."

"Yeah, they're not gonna get killed so easily." Franky agreed. "This must be a trick to make us upset and submissive."

"How can I calm down?" Usopp wailed louder. "I mean, didn't you hear what she said? She said 'corpse', right? They've killed Nami and the others and ripped off their clothes."

"If that were the case, won't she have said 'corpses' and not 'corpse'?" Amy pointed out plainly. "Come to think of it," she looked pointedly at the Straw Hat crew. "Don't you guys have a walking, breathing _skeleton_ as a crew-mate?"

"She's kinda of right, you know." Franky admitted.

"First, we need to collect information." Robin stated. "Tra-guy," she turned to Law. "Your friends must be here, right? Is there any way to contact them?"

"No." Law replied.

"Didn't you use Bepo's Vivre Card just a while ago?" Amy reminded.

"Oh yeah," Usopp recalled. "You have a talking polar bear in your crew. Is he a Mink, too?"

"Yeah," Law let the piece of Vivre Card rest on his palm. "This is where he came from. But he didn't remember much about this island. Because he left this island when he was little."

"Can we trust him?" Usopp was skeptical.

"I've known him for a decade." Law assured. "We can trust him. If you wanna get reliable information, let's head straight."

* * *

"I guess there's no doubt that it was attacked." Robin noted, the group having arrived in the middle of the demolished Kurau City. "This city could have as many as several hundred thousand residents, but not a single person is here."

"This destruction happened not long ago." Amy surveyed the gaping hole in a wall, the group having split up at get a better understanding of what had happened. "Genbu," she looked at the glowing Genbu crystal. "What's wrong? I see.." she muttered. "Listen," she drew on Genbu's passive abilities. "Voices of the Past." with that chant, she began seeing flashes of the battle between the Minks and one of Kaido's 'Disasters', Jack.

"What are those scratches?" Usopp exclaimed, stopping beside Franky and was shocked to see the massive scratch marks on a destroyed wall.

"There are so many claw marks." Franky noted.

"Hey, come see this." Law voiced. "It's a giant footstep."

"Do you think it's an elephant?" Franky wondered.

"Did some monsters and beasts attack the Minks' country?" Law mused. "But looking at those claw marks, it might be internal discord."

"One thing is for sure," Robin confirmed. "This country was suddenly ruined only one or two weeks ago."

"Then, Sanji and everyone else..." Usopp stammered. "Were involved in it?"

"And if it's against one of Kaido's 'Disasters'," Amy added. "Yeah, I'd actually believe this..." she looked around. "Utter annihilation."

"What the..." Franky gasped when the ground shook.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	39. Garchu! The Straw Hats Reunite!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 37 out, this is Chapter 38 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 38: Garchu! The Straw Hats Reunite!

* * *

"It's quite strong." Robin noted.

"This shaking is no good!" Usopp panicked.

"I have a _very_ bad feeling about this..." Amy muttered.

"What?" Robin gasped, seeing the sudden large wave of seawater erupt from the elephant's trunk.

"A big splash of water?" Franky echoed.

"It'll cause floods." Robin warned. "Get to high ground."

"Run!" Usopp exclaimed, the group taking off running to escape from the sudden flood.

"But..." Franky hissed.

"It's too late!" Zoro stated.

"Water Lock!" Amy's water bubble instantly popped into existence, encasing the group within its confines.

"It's flooding!" Usopp wailed on top of a tower. "There's a shark!" he spotted a shark jumping out of the water. "Why?"

"You went way too high." Zoro chided. "This is high enough."

"Seawater?" Robin mused, giving the rushing waters a taste test. "Maybe, that was the giant elephant spraying water on itself. It seems like both the town and the forest are adapted to this water level."

"Well, seeing the water amount, I guess you're right." Franky agreed.

"That means this happens every day." Law reasoned.

"I wouldn't want that tremendous downpour every day." Usopp complained, pulled his binoculars over his eyes. "We must find everyone quickly and get off of this annoying island. There's Luffy!" he reported, spotting Luffy with Wanda and Carrot. "At the edge of the town. He's with the Nami-dog girl and the jump rabbit from before. He's getting fooled by them and being taken to their lair."

"What is it, Usopp?" Zoro asked, hearing Usopp's horrified scream.

"Luffy's been eaten a little!" Usopp exclaimed.

"What?" Franky gasped. "So they're really..."

A cannibal tribe..." Robin concluded.

"And some people apparently keep _forgetting_ that their Captain is a rubberman and cannot be eaten so easily." Amy sighed.

* * *

"Shambles." Law teleported the group before Luffy, Wanda and Carrot.

"It's you guys!" Luffy beamed.

"Luffy, where were you bitten?" Usopp pressed. "Do you still have your limbs?"

"It's you-teia guys." Wanda sighed in relief. "I can't believe it." she shook her head. "I think you've got the wrong idea. But that's okay. We're here now. Look over there in the fog carefully." she gestured. "There are guards and a gate to the fortress. They didn't mean any harm." she informed the guards after jumping off Wany. "The Welcoming Bell didn't ring by mistake and one of them got lost in the Whale Forest. Open the gate and let everyone know: that the Straw Hats are here. They're important guests. Prepare to welcome our great saviors' friends."

"I was _not_ expecting this." Amy blinked in amazement as the gathered Mink gave the group an overwhelming welcome.

"This isn't what we heard!" even Usopp was shocked.

"I thought the people of your race hate humans." Zoro pointed out.

"Race, huh?" Wanda mused. "That's probably what those who don't know other Minks think and get scared of. To us, you-teia guys are just Monkey Minks who have less hair. You're the same Mink Tribe, just a different type. We judge someone by their character, not by their race."

"You know it won't _kill_ you to admit that you were given misleading information." Amy gave the silent Law a look and very nearly giggled at his almost _pouting_ expression.

"Usopp!" Chopper jumped into the sniper's arms.

"So, Sanji, Brook and Momo are all fine, too!" Luffy grinned.

"I'm sorry." Nami whispered, throwing herself into Luffy's arms. "Sanji-kun is..." she let her tears fall.

* * *

In the Whale Forest, Law was following Bepo's Vivre Card which led him and Amy straight towards the rest of the Heart Pirates crew.

"Captain!" all 20 crew members chorused in unison.

"You came for us!" Bepo threw himself onto Law. "I missed you!" he nuzzled Law. "All the members of the Heart Pirates are here."

"Bepo, do you wanna squash him?" Sachi chided.

"Sorry, sorry." Bepo jumped off. "Captain, I'm so amazed to know that you beat Doflamingo."

"No, that's Straw Hat-ya..." Law protested. "I'm glad you find this amusing." he shot the almost smirking Amy an affronted look.

"Hilarious actually." Amy was positively beaming.

"Captain," Bepo drew close to the newcomer and sniffed. "Why does she smell of you?"

"I do?" Amy blinked.

"We have a lot to catch up on." Penguin realized. "Let's go deeper into the forest."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	40. Raizo of the Mist, the Ninja, Appears!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 38 out, this is Chapter 39 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 39: The Third One! Raizo of the Mist, the Ninja, Appears!

* * *

"Well, I can say things never get boring with these guys." Amy giggled, she and Law arriving on site with the rest of the Heart Pirates in tow.

"What's going on?" Law sweatdropped, seeing Luffy jump on Cat Viper's back.

"I'm out of blood!" Chopper was still in doctor mode. "Bring me some blood quick!"

"Oh, Tra-guy!" Luffy greeted. "Are those your friends?" he spotted the rest of the Heart Pirates crew.

"Yeah, I came to introduce them to you." Law replied. "They're my crew: 21 in total, including Amy-ya. We need to talk."

"What?" Bepo gaped at the dismissal. "Is that it?"

"Slighted!" the rest of the Heart Pirates whined. "We feel slighted, Captain! We're pirate allies, aren't we? Introduce us to the Straw Hats properly."

"I like them already." Amy grinned. "You might want to pacify them." she told Law. "Lest we get a mutiny on our hands."

"They won't dare." Law insisted. "We're just allies." he turned to his protesting crew. "We don't necessary need to get friendly. What?" he echoed once Usopp informed him about Sanji. "Black Foot-ya went to see Big Mom? How in the world could that happen?"

"Don't worry." Luffy assured. "I'm gonna go take him back. So could you wait to fight Kaido a little bit?"

"That's not my call." Law retorted. "It's only a matter of time before Kaido comes after us. I thought we could hide ourselves here in Zou for a while, but they know where it is. Even if their target is us next, what do you think will happen to this country if it's attacked again?"

"How kind of you." Blackback teared outside the hut Pekoms were recuperating in.

"Great..." Amy muttered, leveling a glare at Law as the rest of the gathered Minks sobbed. "Now, you started it."

"Since when were they here?" Nami wondered.

"You came around?" Chopper noticed Cat Viper had awoken. "Stay quiet this time."

"Okay," Cat Viper sat up. "Let's have a banquet! Bring food and drinks!"

"It doesn't add up." Amy frowned, lingering in the background with Law as the banquet carried on in full force.

"What doesn't?" Law asked, nursing his own mug of ale.

"This whole thing with Sanji." Amy replied. "From what Nami and Robin told me about him, he isn't one that just _ditches_ his own crew without a valid reason. Wait..." her brain started churning. "Nami once told me that Sanji is from North Blue, like the both of us. And if my suspicions are correct, he's the missing Vinsmoke."

"So, Black Foot-ya being 'invited' by Big Mom would mean..." Law realized.

"An arranged marriage, for alliance reasons." Amy concluded. "Makes a lot of sense, doesn't it?"

* * *

"Let's climb the whale." Cat Viper led the group up the Whale Tree. "If you learn which vines to take, you can reach the top."

"So Raizo's here?" Luffy asked in anticipation.

"I still don't feel well, Kin'emon." Momonosuke moaned on Kin'emon's back.

"You can wait at the bottom if you want, Momonosuke-sama." Kin'emon offered, the two samurai having explained to the Straw Hats as to who Momonosuke really was.

"As we get closer to the whale, the voice I hear is getting louder." Momonosuke muttered.

"You have a similar ability to Oden-sama." Kin'emon remarked.

"There was another man who used to say something like that." Dogstorm added.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Cat Viper agreed.

* * *

"I can't believe there's an entrance here." Chopper gasped when Cat Viper slid the stone covering the entrance aside.

"Oh the tail of the Whale Tree?" Usopp was astonished. "No one would notice."

"And it's a hidden door, so it's impossible to find." Cat Viper added. "Let's go." he led the group inside. "It's a long flight of stairs, so be careful." he warned.

"Is that..." Chopper blinked, hearing Raizo's wail.

"That's Raizo's voice." Cat Viper confirmed.

"Ninja!" Chopper went starry-eyed and hopped off Cat Viper's head.

"Here we here." Cat Viper stated, after Chopper, Luffy, Usopp and Franky hurried down the staircase. "He-gara is the the ninja, Raizo."

"There you are, Cat Viper!" the chained Raizo glared. "You! Why didn't you just hand me over to them? Everyone that brought me food here was injured! They told me the country was okay, but is it true? If it's a lie, I, Raizo, will hate you."

"What?" Chopper, Luffy, Usopp and Franky choursed in unison, shocked that their ninja imagery was shot. "He's nothing like we expected!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	41. A Red Stone! A Guide to the One Piece!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 398 out, this is Chapter 40 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 40: A Red Stone! A Guide to the One Piece!

* * *

"Raizo!" Kin'emon beamed, spotting the chained up ninja.

"Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Momonosuke-sama." Raizo was relieved. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"We're glad you're okay too." the three Wano Kingdom natives hurried over.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Raizo." Kin'emon moved to free Raizo. "I'll unchain you now."

"Look at this place." Nami gawked.

"That's..." Robin saw the Kozuki Family crest embossed on the wall. "The crest of the Kozuki Family. The same as Kin'emon's."

"That crest has existed for centuries." Dogstorm explained.

"And that stone is..." Robin turned to the blood red Ponegliff cube. "I've never seen it in such a color. Deep red..."

"Yeah, it's a Ponegliff." Cat Viper confirmed.

"We know you-gara, Nico Robin." Dogstorm added. "I heard that the Ohara people can read those letters."

"So you two know about Ohara." Robin noted. "Why is that Ponegliff red? None of the Ponegliffs I've ever seen were of that color."

"It has a different purpose." Dogstorm replied. "Can you read it?"

"Yes, may I?" Robin requested.

"Of course, you may." Dogstorm gave the go-ahead.

* * *

"You done indulging your inner fan-boy?" Amy teased after the Wano Kingdom natives exited the Whale Tree with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper in tow.

"None of your business." Law muttered.

* * *

"Hey, you-gara guys!" Cat Viper shouted to the group outside the Whale Tree. "Seems like the deciphering of the stone is done. Come back into the whale."

* * *

"What do you think, Nami?" Robin asked, having given Nami the coordinates she obtained from the Road Ponegliff.

"Is this what is written on the Ponegliff?" Nami asked. "Yeah, I can craw a nautical chart based on this. We can pinpoint the location of something, Robin."

"The red stone is called a Road Ponegliff." Dogstorm offered. "All the tough guys of the sea are searching for the end of the Grand Line, and that stone is a guide to get there."

"The Whale Forest is considered sacred because of it." Cat Viper added. "So it needs to be protected by us Guardians."

"The end of the Grand Line..." Brook muttered.

"You mean, a guide to the last island: Raftel?" Robin gasped.

"That's right." Dogstorm confirmed. "However..."

"That's the goal!" Luffy exclaimed. "To become King of the Pirates! Does it say where Raftel is?"

"Wait, don't jump to conclusions." Dogstorm chided. "Hear me out. You see, there are four of those red stones: the Road Ponegliffs in the world. That stone must indicate the location of some unknown spot but it's not Raftel. The other three Road Ponegliffs all indicate different locations in the same manner. When you learn where those locations are and connect those four points on a map, those lines will cross at the center. That's where the last island is. Only the King of Pirates and his crew have reached it in all these centuries. And that's Raftel."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	42. The Kozuki Family and the Ponegliffs!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 40 out, this is Chapter 41 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 41: The Secret of the Land of Wano! The Kozuki Family and the Ponegliffs!

* * *

"Raftel..." Luffy gushed. "Finally. I wonder if it's there or not" the One Piece. Okay, let's go search."

"Where are you going?" Usopp pulled his captain back. "It's a big world."

"I'll get Sanji back." Luffy replied.

"You-gara," Cat Viper started. "If you're gonna to Whole Cake Island along with Pekoms, it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Of the four Road Ponegliffs, we are missing the whereabouts of only one. We have one here. And the other two are under the control of some pirates."

"Pirates?" Law echoed.

"Emperor Big Mom." Cat Viper revealed. "And another Emperor: Kaido, King of the Beasts."

"I suddenly see nothing but darkness before my eyes." Nami sighed.

"Me too." Brook added. "But I don't have eyes."

"Why?" Luffy fumed. "We gotta kick their butts anyway, so let's just do it."

"Don't say it like it's nothing!" Usopp snapped. "I didn't care much because I thought we wouldn't fight them any time soon, but the thought of it makes me wet myself."

"But you don't need to rob the Ponegliffs." Cat Viper interjected. "Usually people can copy their text like making a rubbing. No one goes around carrying such massive stones."

"I've got an idea." Usopp stated. "In that case, we'll sneak into Big Mom's and Kaido's headquarters and get the copies. Then, we'll reach Raftel before anyone knows. What's your problem, you dummy!" he roared at Luffy's unimpressed expression.

"That's not manly at all." Luffy protested, the sniper pouncing on him. "Whoever it is, we can just kick their butts."

"Can we figure out with just three of them?" Chopper wondered. "The location of Raftel." he looked at Nami.

"No we can't." Nami confirmed. "We can't identify the location with just three. I think we'll have to look for the fourth Ponegliff eventually."

"But I'm more worried about you-gara, Nico Robin." Cat Viper looked at the archaeologist. "Those-gara who are interested in the 100-Year Void are now collecting the copies across the world, but no one can read them. Big names around the world will surely target you-gara for kidnap when they're ready to read them."

"It's no problem." Robin assured. "I have strong friends who will protect me."

"So you were the reason the 'Enies Lobby Incident', aka 'The-Incident-That-Must-Not-Be-Mentioned' happened." Amy gave Robin a meaningful look.

"They-gara are very dependable." Cat Viper noted.

"You have good friends." Dogstorm agreed.

"By the way, how do you know know so much about the Ponegliffs?" Robin asked.

"It all started with our master: Kozuki Oden-sama who used to have an interest in the stones." Cat Viper replied. "Because," he turned to Dogstorm. "Is it okay to tell me, dog?"

"Go ahead." Momonosuke gave the go-ahead. "You don't have to hide anything from them. You can tell them anything."

"Now, what's with that person: Kozuki Oden?" Robin pressed.

"The Kozuki Family of the Land of Wano, in fact," Cat Viper puffed his pipe. "A clan of stonemasons that has quarried stones and processed them for generations. They are still highly skilled."

"Stonemasons?" Usopp echoed.

"Yes," Cat Viper nodded. "It goes way back, 800 years ago, the Kozuki Clan invented an indestructible book with their sophisticated skills. That's the the Ponegliffs are."

"The Kozuki Family?" Robin echoed. "Were they the ones who made all those Ponegliffs in the world?"

"Then, do you guys know what's written on them?" Luffy asked the Wano Kingdom natives.

"That's hasn't been passed down fully through the generations." Kanjuro admitted.

"You can find it out by reading the stones." Kin'emon added.

"The only thing that has been passed down was how to read and write the ancient text." Raizo confirmed.

"However..." Kanjuro muttered.

"Unfortunately, that's..." Kin'emon tried to hold back his tears. "Before it was passed down to Momonosuke-sama, it was cut off at his father's Kozuki Oden-sama's generation."

"By 'cut off', you mean Momonosuke-san's father is..." Brook realized the implication.

"Yes, Oden-sama is..." Kin'emon gritted his teeth. "Wano..."

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it." Luffy assured, seeing how painful it was for Kin'emon's group.

"Oden-sama was executed!" Kin'emon revealed. "By the shogun of the Land of Wano, and the pirate Kaido! To save us all retainers, he met his fate. And Emperor Kaido's Beast Pirates are still in the Land of Wano."

"If you don't wanna talk about it, that's okay, but," Zoro stated. "Why was your master executed? You guys have been captured and targeted because of that, haven't you?"

"Yes, you are right." Kin'emon nodded. "You could say it's a cardinal sin. Kaido is trying to pull information from us. The previous daimyo: Kozuki Oden-sama traveled to the last island, Raftel with the King of Pirates: Gol. D Roger and witnessed the secret of the world."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	43. A Vow Between Two Men!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 41 out, this is Chapter 42 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 42: A Vow Between Two Men! Luffy and Kozuki Momonosuke!

* * *

"Was your father one of the Pirate King's crew?" Luffy was shocked. "I'm asking you, Momo!" he snapped.

"That is right." Momonosuke wept.

"He witnessed the secret of the world?" Robin gaped. "Probably with Rayleigh-san, too." _The entirety of history..._ she turned to the Road Ponegliff. _Even the 100-Year Void._

"I see." Zoro realized. "In order to get the secret of the world out of you retainers, Doflamingo and Caesar who were tied to Kaido were trying to catch you guys."

"So, do you guys know the secret of the world?" Usopp asked.

"Actually, we don't know it." Kin'emon admitted. "Oden-sama didn't want to burden with us with the secret. We don't know anything."

"But even if we knew it, we wouldn't tell anybody." Kanjuro agreed. "Whether we know it or or, we'll keep being hunted. If so, the only option we have is to fight."

"Although we are defeated soldiers, we accept our disgrace and survive to this day for one reason." Kin'emon confessed. "Just because of Oden-sama's words that are etched in our minds."

"Those words are the reason we live!" Raizo cut in.

"The same here." Dogstorm agreed.

"The words he left behind were jut one phase." Kin'emon declared. "'Open up the Land of Wano!'" all five retainers chorused.

"What do they mean by 'open up'?" Chopper wondered.

"The Land of Wano is closed off from the world." Brook explained. "Which mean no one's allowed to leave the country or enter from the outside, but if they open up, that means they'll interact with other countries."

"It's a pity, that, although we should have been shields for our master, Oden-sama, we were saved by him instead and we brought shame to ourselves." Kanjuro admitted. "What we have to do now is to put our lives on the line and avenge our master."

"We need to kill the shogun who stole the Land of Wano and open the closed country to the world." Raizo added.

"That's is our wish." Kin'emon announced. "The Land of Wano is almost under the control of the shogun and Kaido who've joined forces. Our friends are trying to muster dissidents there now but they're still vastly outnumbered by the enemy's great army. There's no chance to win. But we have to win! Thus, to look for someone who will fight with us, we set out to the sea. First, we were heading for Zou."

"Because to fight the Beast Pirates, we surely needed the help of Minks, our closest allies." Kanjuro added.

"The Kozuki Clan the the Minks have a special bond from way back." Dogstorm concurred. "Which means whatever happens, we'll share the same fate."

"More than anything, the dog and I are Oden-sama's direct retainers." Cat Viper added. "Ever since that day Raizo arrived here, all our warriors were prepared."

"But when we actually fought, it turned out like this against Jack's unit, which was just part of Kaido's army." Dogstorm sighed.

"But that's because they used that dirty weapon." Franky reminded.

"No one could've expected they'd use the poison gas." Usopp argued.

"No matter how dirty they play, this is our country." Cat Viper defended. "We should've won."

"But we won't let it happen again." Dogstorm promised. "We won't repeat the same failure. We have an ace up our sleeve too. If we fight again, we'll show them the true power of the Mink Tribe."

"Now we have a favor to ask, Luffy-dono." Kin'emon voiced. "And you too, Law-dono. I know it's presumptuous of me to ask you a favor after you saved my life, but I've been impressed by how strong you guys are. Since we are fated to share the same purpose, will you help us fight to kill the shogun of the Land of Wano and Emperor Kaido? Please help us!" he pleaded.

"I refuse!" Luffy declared.

"What?" Kin'emon gaped in shock.

"Why?" Usopp demanded. "We have been traveling together."

"Wait." Nami stopped Usopp from pounding their captain. "I think Luffy has a point there. I'm gonna go negotiate."

"That's not it!" Franky and Chopper held her back.

"Are you just a figurehead, Momo?" Luffy snapped. "You say it! I thought you were an important person! You're a leader of these great men, aren't you? Are you gonna just cry?"

"I see." Amy realized what Luffy was getting. "It's a matter of propriety, isn't it?"

"Propriety?" Robin echoed.

"Um hm." Amy nodded. "Especially when dealing with a nation with a feudal hierarchy like the Kingdom of Wano."

"However, generally, heirs don't necessarily stand on their feet until they're fully grown." Brook explained. "If adults assist them properly..."

"That may be true, Brook-san," Amy interjected. " _If_ there is a _regent_ , which neither Kin'emon, Kanjuro _nor_ Raizo are." she gave Kin'emon, Kanjuro and Raizo a stony look. "Am I wrong?"

 _Father..._ Momonosuke wiped away his tears as he approached Luffy. _I..._ "Luffy... I... I want to bring down Kaido! He was an enemy to my parents. He killed my mother too. I wish to grow up and become strong quickly and avenge my father and mother. I want to protect all my retainers too. But because my body's still small, I don't do that. That's why I want you to fight with me. I'm begging you!" he went on his knees. "Please..."

"I got it." Luffy stated, his palm stopping Momonosuke from bowing. "Let's join hands. We're allies! Let me have Kaido's head, though."

"Thank you!" Momonosuke wept.

"Straw Hat-ya." Law voiced. "Didn't you have to ask me first?"

"It's cool, right?" Luffy was confused.

"Yeah, but..." Law growled.

"Looks like our opinion is being ignored again." Amy pointed out. "You should get used to it already." she grinned at her disgruntled partner.

"Seriously..." Law huffed.

"I'm so relieved." Kanjuro breathed.

"We need to reflect on what we were doing." Kin'emon stated. "I would've forgotten if it wasn't for Amy-dono's reminder: we were treating him like a child but he is the head of the Kozuki Clan. We were forgetting about that and thinking we have to protect him. Even though it is too harsh on an eight-year-old, no one treats Momonosuke-sama as a whole man like Luffy-dono."

"Alright, guys, gather up!" Luffy declared. "Our objective is to kick Emperor Kaido's butt! We're the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance!"

"That's too long!" Usopp remarked.

"But is 'Ninja' really necessary?" Nami and Amy wondered.

"Of course it is!" Franky, Usopp and Chopper snapped.

"Right..." Amy sighed. "Boys..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	44. A Battle to Defend Zou!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 42 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 43: A Battle to Defend Zou! Luffy and Zunisha!

* * *

"I didn't expect to hear that name here." Robin admitted, Cat Viper having informed them that his next stop was finding Marco to help them.

"So, you guys are friendly with him." Franky realized. "That's good to know. But wait a minute," he paused. "In the event a year ago..."

"Don't expect too much." Dogstorm added. "Even if we can find him, there's only a little hope."

"It was a major clash between the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates led by Marco and the Blackbeard Pirates." Cat Viper explained. "It's been a year since the so-called Grudge War, but we haven't heard about what happened to the commanders yet. If he's alive, I think I know where he would be. So, just like Kin'emon, we need time to prepare."

"Then, let's split up for now." Luffy suggested.

"We will round up allies and plot a strategy in the Land of Wano." Kin'emon added.

"Are you gonna be okay there?" Zoro wondered. "I thought you guys were targeted by the Shogun."

"We're fully aware of the risks." Kanjuro admitted.

"But we're worried about our comrades there." Kin'emon voiced.

"The Land of Wano is occupied by Kaido now, right?" Brook reminded. "Your chances of encountering the Beast Pirates are high and isn't it hard to even enter the country?"

"If you come on our submarine, you'll be safe while traveling." Law stepped in. "And if you know a place to hide on the island, you'll be alright."

"I'll go look for Marco with my subordinates." Cat Viper stated.

"Our final targets are the Shogun and Kaido." Dogstorm added. "If Kin'emon and the others are headed there first, we'd better meet up in the Land of Wano."

"Let's make Kin'emon's Vivre Card." Cat Viper suggested.

* * *

"Let's have a banquet!" Cat Viper announced, the group having reconvened back at the village.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked, when Luffy, Zoro, Law and the Minks went on high alert.

"What is it?" Cat Viper wonder when his and Dogstorm's ears picked up an intruder.

Zunisha let out a loud trumpet as the ground shifted to one side, causing the Mink villagers to stumble to the ground and slide to the side. A second quake caused Zunisha to shift to the opposite direction.

"The whole island is shaking!" Wanda stopped her slid with her claws.

"Zunisha is crying out!" Cat Viper recognized the trumpet.

"It's a big quake." Dogstorm noted. "It's never happened before."

"Oh no!" Bepo exclaimed, seeing one of the hut about to fall on them.

"Room!" Law activated his powers. "Shambles!" he swapped his crew to safety.

"What's happening to Zunisha?" Cat Viper wondered outloud.

"Come on!" Luffy shouted, Zunisha's voice echoing in his head. "Answer me! Who are you?"

"Gol. D. Roger," Pedro voiced from a tree brunch. "And Oden-sama as well. I heard they experienced the same thing. They heard a loud voice but they couldn't get it to respond."

"'Voice of All Things'." Amy breathed.

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked.

"Queen Harmony had the ability to connect and commune with all things in the entire Cosmos." Amy explained. "And to think I'll able able to see the same ability once again after 800 years, even if it's extremely watered down."

"Everyone, gather together at one spot!" Wanda ordered as the ground continued shaking. "Get away from the buildings!"

"What's going on?" Law wondered.

"Cat." Dogstorm looked at Cat Viper.

"Yeah, I guess something is happening to Zunisha." Cat Viper agreed.

"Momonosuke-sama, we have to get away from here." Kin'emon looked down at the wincing Momonosuke.

 _What is this?_ Momonosuke fell to his knees, his mind eye connecting to Zunisha's eyes. The ancient elephant's eyes then focused onto Jack's ship fleet out at sea. _This is...!_ "It's Jack!" he informed the others. "Jack is attacking the elephant. There are five powerful looking ships at nine o'clock."

"Momo, how do you know that?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know..." Momonosuke admitted. "I just saw it. It came to my mind."

"Zunisha's cry and this quake..." Dogstorm realized. "It makes sense. Damn Jack! How dare he attack Zunisha!"

"But if he's alive, that's good for us." Cat Viper remarked. "Let's fight back! Guardians!"

"Musketeers!" Dogstorm gave his troops the order. "Send out the ships! Return fired against Jack on the water!"

"The one behind the voice is..." Momonosuke gasped. "This elephant! A long time ago, the elephant committed a crime.." he repeated what Zunisha told him. "And now, all he is allowed to do is walk. He has been obeying that order. Thus..." he broke off when another quake shook the elephant.

 _I don't really know how long I can hold this, but..._ Amy looked at her Genbu gauntlet. _Guess we don't have much of a choice._ Resting her palm on Zunisha's skin, she released Genbu's power, the Winter Guardian's power pulsing outwards. "Genesis: Genbu Sphere!" she raised the leveled-up version of Genbu's 'Genbu Sphere' barrier.

"The elephant is asking for permission..." Momonosuke muttered, repeating Zunisha's request. "He needs someone to order him to fight! Kin'emon, Kanjuro, what am I supposed to do?"

"Momo!" Luffy shouted. "You tell him! I have a feeling your voice will reach him."

"But..." Momonosuke protested.

"If they bring down the elephant, we'll all end up in the sea!" Luffy reminded. "Look!" he pointed to the rapidly weakening Amy, Law was instantly at her side. "Amy's already struggling just to maintain the shield! Just shout it out! Hurry up, Momo! Amy's almost at her limit! Do it now!"

"Elephant!" Momonosuke screamed. "Don't give up, elephant! Make Jack go away!"

"That was reckless _and_ stupid, Amy-ya." Law chided, Amy having disengaged the shield and collapsing into the older pirate's arms. "Even by _your_ standards."

"Shut up." Amy muttered tiredly. "You were the one who almost got killed back on Punk Hazard."

"You're never going to let me live it down, are you?" Law deathpanned.

* * *

Out at sea, with Momonosuke's command, Zunisha backpedaled until his trunk was right in the path of Jack's fleet. Raising his trunk, he dragged it into the water, the resulting wave pushing Jack's fleet up into the air. The trunk's next swing destroyed all five ships with one blow.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	45. Setting Out to Take Back Sanji!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 43 out, this is Chapter 44 of this fic. Anyway, this fic will be on hiatus until the Wano Kingdom arc. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Trafalgar Law/Anderson Amy (Because, _really_ , out of all the Sailor Moon/One Piece fics out there, how come _no one_ ever thought of this pairing?)

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this pairing and plot, I hope.

Chapter 44: Saying Goodbye and Descending from the Elephant! Setting Out to Take Back Sanji!

* * *

As the rest of the Minks started rebuilding, on the Heart Pirate's camp, Law had pitted Amy against Bepo in a taijutsu spar.

"She's running circles around Bepo." Sachi was astonished to see their newest crew member sidestep yet another of Bepo's fists.

"You look proud, Captain." Penguin noticed Law's smug expression as the crew then witnessed Amy duck under Bepo's outstretched arm and send the Mink onto the ground with an over-the-shoulder flip.

"I yield." Bepo surrendered.

"Nice spar." Amy offered a hand to the polar bear.

"I'm sorry." Bepo immediately apologized.

"Don't be so weak-willed!" Sachi and Penguin chorused.

"Go girl power!" Ikkaku, the lone female Heart Pirate, cheered.

At that, Clione blanched, "Captain..." he and Umi turned Law. "You _do_ realize that all of us will be dealing with _two_ PMS-ing females every month from now on, right?"

"Men," Amy shook her head. "Don't they know that we females have methods to alleviate the symptoms?" she looked at Ikkaku.

"We do?" Ikkaku blinked.

"You have much to learn, my young Padawan." Amy grinned.

"Ripping off from Star Wars now, Amy-ya?" Law tsked.

* * *

"In the end, it's the six of us." Luffy noted after all preparations were complete.

"Alright, Luffy-dono." Kin'emon started. "We'll be waiting for you in the Land of Wano."

"Let us know if something happens." Robin smiled.

"Now, I'll help you descend from the elephant." Kanjuro took out his paintbrush.

"That's okay, Kanjuro." Luffy assured. Stretching out both his arms, he gathered his traveling companions. "Bye!" he then leapt off Zunisha with everyone. "Leave Sanji in our hands!"

"What?" cue everyone else's, minus the rest of the Straw Hat crew's, shocked eye popping.

"See you in the Land of Wano!" Luffy beamed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
